I'll Be Home For Christmas
by kellyb321
Summary: Kurt leaves behind everything he loves - job, friends, apartment - in NYC to move home to Ohio and help Burt. Blaine is living a life people would kill for, but he's not happy. He wants a big change, and his first Christmas home in 10 years might be it. Little does Kurt know that the hitchhiker he picks up on his way home will change his life in every way. Alternate Meeting.
1. Chapter 1

**I always write a Christmas story, and this year was no exception. The problem was that this started out as a 3-5K word "idea" and ended up being ten times that by the time I wrote "the end". It's complete and ready to upload a chapter at a time. Unsure how often that'll be, but I'm shooting for at least once a week. So...it's a bit late, but I hope you can get yourself back into the Christmas spirit for a chapter or two. :) As always, don't be shy. You know I love hearing from you.**

 **Chapter 1**

"Dad, I _know_ …the weather…yeah, but…no, my landlord said…but…yeah, I _heard_ you but you're not hearing ME…no, I have to be out because…DAD. STOP! Please, you're making me crazy and I –" Kurt heard himself bark before he could stop it from exiting his mouth. He instantly regretted the heat behind his words but Burt Hummel was making him a raving lunatic. He coughed harshly for the four hundredth time that day and covered the phone for a minute. Kurt had way too much on his mind at the time, and he surely didn't recall Burt going to school for meteorology. "I'm sorry I snapped at you, Dad, it's just that—"

"Hello?"

"Carole? Oh for God's sake, is this Dad's equivalent of hanging up on me? Handing _you_ the phone is the answer? Jesus," Kurt sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Goodness Kurt, you hardly sound like yourself your voice is so deep! Are you sure you're well enough to travel? Your dad…he's um…he's a little upset, Kurt. He can tell that you're sick, and then with the weather and all. He worries, you know, and the weather report says—"

"It's just a cold. I have a slight cough and my throat is a little itchy, but that's all. It's going away now, really. I'm feeling much better than I did all of last week. I know I sound awful, though, and the weather isn't something we can control… if it wants to snow, it's gonna snow. I tried to tell him this, Carole. Unless I want to come back to New York for a day after Christmas - one day, Carole - I have to be out now. I don't have the time or the patience for that so I had to pack it all up and move it now. I can't sit here and wait a few days until that cute little girl on the news that Dad likes so much says it's safe to travel. My landlord is using the weeks between now and January first to paint the apartment, fix anything that needs it – and believe me, there's quite a bit of fixing to do – and get it ready for the people who are moving in the first of the month. There's no time for me to dilly dally around…it has to be now. I'll be careful, I don't know what else to say. Besides, how often are those morons right, anyway? We'll probably barely get a dusting of snow and that'll be the end of it. I'm aiming to be home well before Christmas so I can help you with everything."

"Did you take a breath in there anywhere, because I must have missed it?" Carole asked. "Storm of the century, Kurt. What part of that screams 'flurries'?" Kurt couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or if she was irritated with him. He took a deep breath in through his nose and let it out with a noisy sigh. After counting to ten he opted to tone down his initial response. It was just too much to ask that he hold his tongue.

"Unless something major has changed, I'm assuming you still need me to leave my home, my job and my friends and move back to Lima? While I'm well aware that this will be odd for the two of you, having someone else in the house again for a short time until I can find a place, please remember what you've asked me to give up in order to hopefully turn things around there. It wasn't so long ago that you packed up your entire home and moved in with Dad, and I'm sure you remember how stressful moving can be. That's where I am with this, Carole. I'm just really, really stressed out over all of it and to top it off, I haven't been sleeping well because of this head cold. I love you guys, but I think we both know that I'm not going to hold off on traveling because of a little weather, so please tell Dad I'm going to leave in the morning, on schedule, and I'll be careful. I'll see you soon."

With that, Kurt disconnected the call without so much as a 'by your leave', then tossed his phone onto the pile of boxes next to him. What a clusterfuck.

"The things we do for those we love…" he muttered.

"A-fuckin'-men, man," he heard next to him.

Turning, Kurt saw one of the movers shaking his head as he stacked a few boxes on a wheeled dolly to take them down to the truck Kurt had hired to drive his things back to Lima. He'd bought a used SUV a little over a year ago when he realized that many of his job sites were well out of the way of the train, and cab fare would have bankrupted him. Isabelle had taken to choosing more and more out of the way sites for photo shoots, as well, and this last one would have seen him hiking three miles up to a waterfall upstate if he didn't have the 4-wheel drive on the SUV. He was driving it to Lima and someone else would bring the truck full of his big things a day or two later.

"A kindred spirit, then?"

"This ain't even my job, man. I'm only helpin' out my friend downstairs for some extra cash. I got a little girl at home and she's countin' on Santa to bring her one o' them _American Girl_ dolls, right? Can't let her down," he grinned. Kurt's heart melted.

"Ya know, on second thought, I think I'll take _that_ box in the car with me," Kurt said to him in reply, grabbing the second box labeled "blankets" in the man's stack. "Just in case…can't be too careful, right?" he said, offering what might pass as a grin, "storm of the century _"_ ringing in his ears.

"Suit yourself. I'm just here to put it on the truck. And for what it's worth, I wish you luck where you're going. I didn't mean to pry, but I heard you talkin' on the phone before…I grew up in Indiana, probably not far from where you're goin'. Can't understand why you'd wanna move back there, but it ain't none o' my business."

Kurt didn't know how to reply. The guy was right. He had everything here in New York – a good job, a fantastic boss, friends, a nice apartment. But, when your dad is sick and nearly dies on you for a second time, you sit up and take notice. When he tells you he's probably going to lose the only business he's ever known because he can't get in to work as many days as he'd like, you pay closer attention. And when the manager he hires to turn things around robs him blind and disappears, you act. It churned his gut to walk away from everything he'd built here in the city, especially when he felt he was on the cusp of something great at Vogue, but family came first. Period. No matter how much it broke his heart to leave his life, he'd be there for his dad, who'd been there for him every step of the way, and he'd grin and bear it.

"Thank you…I appreciate that. Mind you, I didn't say anything about _wanting_ to move back there…" Kurt trailed off, setting the box of blankets in his hands into the 'take these in the car with you' pile. Puffing out his cheeks and blowing out a gust of air, Kurt surveyed the room around him. It was time. First thing in the morning he'd get on the road.

"I think this is it, ain't it?" the mover asked him. Kurt looked around again to be sure, then nodded. He grinned when he heard the man's stomach growl, then noted the time. 7:30 pm. Kurt hadn't eaten since breakfast and he was famished.

"What's your name?" Kurt asked.

"Troy. Guy downstairs is Javier. Why?"

"Because you guys have worked your asses off all afternoon up here and I'm sure you're hungry. Pizza and beer's on me if you're interested?" Kurt offered, not wanting to spend his last night in New York City eating alone in his empty apartment. They'd thrown him a 'goodbye' party the previous evening and he'd said all of his necessary farewell's to his friends and co-workers. He figured the only saving grace was that he didn't have to say goodbye to a boyfriend or lover. Those days were over. He'd broken up with his ex almost a year ago. He hadn't allowed himself to date anyone since then or even bother with a one night stand. He had too much going on between work and his dad's health, and had no time for any of that.

"We already got paid, man, you don't have to do that, but I ain't sayin' no to free food and beer!" Troy laughed. "I'll grab Javi…I'm sure he's in."

"Technically I haven't paid you yet," Kurt grinned.

"Well, somebody did," Troy replied, pulling a folded up check out of his pocket. Nice lookin' broad stopped out on the sidewalk and paid us. Said she 'owed you this much and then some', told us she'd already said her goodbyes and all that, but that she appreciated our help. She started cryin' and bolted, though." He handed Kurt the check.

"Isabelle…" Kurt muttered, shaking his head with a fond grin. "Listen, I'll meet you downstairs by the black SUV out front. Give me a second to lock up, yeah?"

"Will do. You got shit goin' down to your car?"

"Yeah…just a few things…these over here. I can grab 'em in the morning –"

"Naw, man. I'm goin' down, pile 'em on here." Kurt did so and nodded his thanks as the man passed into the hallway one last time.

As soon as Troy closed the door Kurt's tears fell. Isabelle had paid his movers. God he loved that woman and he'd miss her so much. And yes, she did 'owe him this much' if she expected him to attend that Christmas party in Ohio for one of her favorite 'associates'. Kurt kinda thought he was a pompous ass, but he'd been working with Isabelle, as a model, nearly as long as Kurt had been with the company, and she counted C.J. as a friend – tall, devastatingly handsome, rich as Croesus, apparently, and his family had too many connections to turn down. Isabelle couldn't make it in person, and 'since Kurt was going home to Ohio _anyway_ ,' she'd argued… He'd never burdened her with the stories of how said associate was always nearly harassing him about setting him up with this or that gay friend. It was a small price to pay to be on the photo shoot with the man every photographer and magazine wanted, and it looked good on Kurt's resume…not that he figured he'd need _that_ for a long while. Oh, he wanted to choke Isabelle. But…she was his best friend, and there was very little he wouldn't do for her. A party wasn't the worst thing she could have asked of him.

Surprisingly, he'd spent a few hours the previous evening laughing and talking with Troy and Javier over pizza, wings and beer at the place on the corner across from his building. They were nice guys and they'd been careful with his stuff, unlike the assholes who'd moved his things in two years before. Before leaving them, Kurt had called in a favor from a friend who assured him she'd have an American Girl doll with an extensive Kurt-Hummel-worthy wardrobe sent over to Troy's house before Christmas as well as a top of the line bike for Javier's son. Isabelle had probably saved him about a thousand dollars by paying his movers, and he was a firm believer in Karma. If you can help someone, you do it. Period. No questions asked.

With that done, he had thanked his newfound friends, bid them a Merry Christmas and headed across the street to sleep on his air mattress in his all-but-empty apartment for the last time. His heart was heavy. 6 a.m. would come way too soon. With thoughts of home on his mind, Kurt fell asleep for the last time in his New York City apartment.

* * *

 _Devon Anders ( thesinfulsongbird)_ – _Headed home for Christmas. Safe travels to all of you doing the same. Willie & Me…_

Kurt woke to the sound of a notification on his phone and saw that Devon Anders had tweeted a photo of his hands holding his own phone, Willie Nelson's _On The Road Again_ apparently playing for him. It made Kurt smile, as Devon's tweets always did, and he stretched out thinking, not for the first time, that Devon had strong, beautiful hands. He often tweeted short videos of himself playing guitar or piano but not singing…never singing, and only his hands…never his face. It made Kurt wonder if, perhaps, Devon was a fantastic songwriter, but a horrid vocalist? Or perhaps Devon just didn't think he was an attractive man and didn't want to see the hateful comments? He never spoke, only played his instruments or typed out a tweet. It looked like the lyrist was traveling for the holidays. Kurt had a journey of his own ahead, and he needed to get to it.

Waking with a slight hangover from drinking draft beer all night wasn't the ideal way to start a journey home with just days until Christmas, but he was on a schedule and it was time to go. With one last look around, Kurt tugged his carry-on suitcase down to the street, shoved it in the back seat and headed toward the highway.

A sure sign of things to come was the light snow falling before he ever made it across the Hudson. Kurt plugged his phone in to charge and kept his eyes on the road. Drivers in New York City were absolutely insane, and when you added in a few snowflakes, all hell broke loose. He was ready to get out and onto the open road. With a fond look in his rearview mirror, Kurt left the city behind, hopefully not for the last time.

He'd barely made it into Pennsylvania when his stomach finally made him pull over. He was hungry, but almost afraid to eat with the way his belly was gurgling. Still, he pulled off the highway and found a place to eat. Settling into a booth in a little Amish country place he took in the outdated interior of the restaurant and sighed. No, he sure wasn't in NYC anymore. Although with the possibly homeless man in the booth behind him, it felt almost like being in the city again.

"What can I get for you?" the server asked as she looked down her nose at him. She wasn't being rude, she was just insanely tall and couldn't help but look down that way.

"I uh…some coffee please, and pancakes as well," Kurt replied.

"Short stack or tall stack?"

"Oh…short, please."

"Bacon, sausage or –"

"Bacon, crisp, thank you," he added, closing his menu.

She grabbed it and walked to the booth behind him.

"You ok?" Kurt heard her say.

"Oh, yeah, 'm good…thanks," the rich tenor replied, mumbling, almost. Kurt instantly wanted to turn around and see who owned such a heartbreakingly mellow voice.

"Hon, you look ready to topple. You sure you don't want something to eat?" she asked.

"Just the coffee, please…just wanna warm up, then I'll be back on the road," the man added, and Kurt could hear the smile in his voice.

"Alright…if you're sure," the server sighed, unmoving for a few more seconds.

"Excuse me…" Kurt called softly as she moved away.

"Yes sir?"

"May borrow your pen?"

Bewildered, she handed Kurt her pen and he hastily scrawled on his napkin "I'll pay for his breakfast…bring him whatever you feel he needs, please". He handed her the napkin and the pen, thanking her again, then settled on checking his Facebook on his phone, missing her grateful glance as he did so. The man behind him hummed along with a tune most likely playing through the ear buds Kurt had spied as he sat down.

He eventually looked up and around, taking in the scene around him. It was just like any roadside place – clean enough but not spotless, aged booths and tables, no table cloths. Outdated, paneled walls lined every exterior wall and counter stools with faded pleather seats stood like sentinels at the counter.

The people who worked here probably knew each other for a lifetime already, he thought. A traditional Christmas tree was nowhere to be found, but there was a gorgeous nativity scene on display. Kurt remembered that the Amish tended to celebrate "Old Christmas" on January 6th, the Epiphany, instead of on December 25th, as most who celebrated the holiday did. Instantly, Kurt missed his tree back home with Burt. _Soon enough_ , he thought to himself, then wondered if the man behind him had a family to go home to for Christmas or not

Eventually, he couldn't stand not turning around, so when his waitress came by he asked where the restroom was. On his way back out he was treated to his first vision of the man with the rich, velvety voice behind him, and to say Kurt was taken aback would have been an understatement.

He was smaller in stature than Kurt would have thought, probably shorter than himself, if Kurt had to guess. His hair was certainly longer than was in style – dark, curly and in a massive pile of disarray, and his mangy beard nearly took over his entire face. The man didn't look up as Kurt all but stared at him, but stirred his coffee intently, reading the morning's paper as he did so. Kurt took his seat again wondering if the man was local, but when his food arrived, he put it out of his mind and dug in, thankful that it was sitting in his stomach well after his overindulgence with the beers the previous night.

"Oh, but I didn't—" the man behind Kurt began, but he was cut off by the waitress.

"I know…but someone apparently thinks you might be hungry, and has offered to buy you breakfast, so eat up, hon. You look like you could use it," she said with a wink, setting down a plate of pancakes along with bacon and two eggs. She refilled his coffee once again and sauntered back behind the counter.

Kurt ate in silence, checking his email on his phone as he did so. Before he knew it he'd inhaled the whole breakfast and was sufficiently full. He paid for enough coffee to fill his travel mug, then his big thermos, tipped his server well and with a heartfelt "Merry Christmas" to her, Kurt was walking out the door. As he walked past the man's table, Kurt heard a low "thank you…for breakfast," before he turned, nodded with a warm smile and a heartfelt "Merry Christmas" for the disheveled stranger as well, then headed for the door again. The man certainly had a nice smile.

He climbed into his SUV, turned the ignition and waited for it to warm up for a minute, glancing at his phone as it buzzed.

 _ **Carole:**_ _Are you on the road? Your dad's already worried and watching The Weather Channel. Check in now and again when you're stopped, please. Love you._

Kurt smiled, then glanced up as something caught his attention. The man was walking out the door, his oversized, worn coat snugged around him and a ratty, old backpack slung over his shoulder, his hands in his coat pockets. He started walking toward the small center of town and Kurt hoped he had somewhere warm to go when he got there.

 _ **Kurt:**_ _Just stopped to eat and use the restroom. Not in the same room, of course. Getting back on the road now._

 _ **Carole:**_ _LOL We just got home from the grocery. Your dad is livid…absolutely livid. He wanted you to have my pot roast when you got here, and a Baker's Brown Sugar Ham for Christmas Eve, but we can't seem to find a single one. With the forecasted snow, every store is wiped out and now he's in a fit._

 _ **Kurt:**_ _I'm sure they'll get more in stock before Christmas, won't they?_

 _ **Carole:**_ _They said it was doubtful, and even if they do, the odds of me getting one are slim and none. Those things fly off the shelf the minute they get 'em in. Oh, he's just so angry at himself for not picking it up last week when he saw they had 'em in._

 _ **Kurt:**_ _I'm stopping here in town to grab a few snacks for the drive. I'll see what they have. It's not like it's going to be warm enough in my car for it to go bad. For that matter I can strap it to the roof if necessary. LOL_

 _ **Carole:**_ _Oh, Kurt, he'll be so glad. This new medicine he's on makes him so grumpy sometimes and the smallest, most idiotic things set him off. I just want to make him happy. Thank you, Kurt._

 _ **Kurt:**_ _It's not a problem. I'll see you soon, I hope._

 _ **Carole:**_ _Is it snowing there yet?_

 _ **Kurt:**_ _It is, but not too badly right now._

Kurt watched as the man crossed the street, headed away from him, head still down, but walking briskly. He smiled and backed out of his spot. Just as he was ready to pull forward, the waitress came running out waving something at him so he rolled down his window.

"Oh, the man…he forgot his gloves! Left them sitting on the seat in the booth. It's too cold out here to have no gloves. Did you see which way he went?"

"He headed that way, and I'm guessing that way is into town?" Kurt replied.

"It is." she huffed. "Well, I suppose he'll come back for them…but he's not local. I assumed he was on his way through."

"I can take them. I'm headed that way. If he's not local, he might be on foot or…I don't know. If I see him I'll pass them along. If not, I suppose I'll head back this way to get back on the highway and drop them to you in case he comes back?"

"Oh, would you?! I'd be forever grateful. He was kind…looked a bit of a mess, but he was friendly and I'd hate for him not to have them."

Kurt took the gloves and was about to roll his window up when he asked, instead, "Is there a grocery in town? I have to pick up a few things for the road."

"Sure is! Five blocks down that way on the same side 'o the road," she grinned. "Thanks again. And Merry Christmas to you!"

"Same to you…thank you."

Kurt pulled out of his spot, back onto the road, and headed toward the grocery hoping to see the man on his way.

 _ **Carole:**_ _I hate to be a pain, but since I didn't get the roast, I didn't pick up the veggies to go with it. I don't have any potatoes or carrots or onions, Kurt. I'm sorry. You don't have to go to all the trouble for all of that. We'll find something else to eat._

 _ **Kurt:**_ _it's not a problem. Let me see what I can come up with before we ditch the plan. I'm headed to the store now anyway._

Kurt had only gone two blocks when he spotted the man walking up ahead of him. Slowing as he reached a stop sign, he yelled out his window at the stranger.

"Hey! Excuse me! You forgot your gloves!" he called, but the man didn't hear him, apparently, and kept walking. "Hey! Oh for goodness sake…" Kurt grumbled, then checked traffic and made a swift left turn into the driveway of a gas station, effectively blocking the man's way. He was so engrossed on the device in his hands he nearly walked into the side of Kurt's SUV. He looked up, startled to see a vehicle in front of him all of a sudden, then met eyes with Kurt and pulled his ear buds out.

"Uh…yes?" he asked, uncertain now as to why this man was waving him down.

"Your gloves…you left them in the booth. The waitress was worried about you…"

"Oh. OH! Thanks…I appreciate it," he said, then grabbed them from Kurt and stuck his hands inside with a nod of gratitude. It was almost awkward the way Kurt wanted to sit there and hear him speak again. The man's voice was just…well, like smooth chocolate or warm honey. He couldn't put a finger on it, but he liked it. A lot. He couldn't believe that such an amazing sound came out of such an oddly disheveled individual.

"Ok…I'll uh…be going. Stay safe…." Kurt said then pulled forward, through the lot and back out onto the road headed for the grocery store.

* * *

"Hi, I'm sorry to bother you, but I'm looking for a brown sugar ham. I don't remember the brand name, but it's the one in the mesh type bag with the little chef on the tag. My step mom can't find one at home and I thought maybe –"

The woman behind the meat counter looked around as if startled or afraid, then leaned over and whispered to Kurt, "Just got a truck out back. Lemme go look. You hang tight. Minute I get that thing out they'll come runnin', so you better hold on to it."

The woman's warning had Kurt's eyes wide and he glanced around him almost as if checking for an escape route. She disappeared through a back door and Kurt waited patiently for her to reappear. Less than five minutes later she stealthily slid back inside and cradled the ham to her belly, arms around it tightly.

"I suggest you put it in the cart, then cover it with your scarf or something.. You may not make it out of the store with it if you don't," she said sternly. Kurt only nodded, taking his scarf from around his neck to do as he was told. "Ok, anything else I can get for ya?"

"I'm just going to go check the meat case for a pot roast."

"Won't find one. Got some cut, though. I'll wrap it up for you. How big?"

"Oh…I dunno…couple pounds, maybe? Three of us plus I'll absolutely have to have leftovers," Kurt grinned.

She reappeared from the back area and handed over the roast with a kind smile. Kurt thanked her, wished her a Merry Christmas and sauntered over to the produce aisle. Suddenly there was a ruckus the likes of which he'd never heard in his own grocery store, and shoppers flocked to the back counter where he'd just been, all of them nearly climbing over one another for the prized brown sugar hams. Eyes wide, and a little frightened, if he was being honest, Kurt hurried away, making sure his ham was hidden from sight.

Kurt found himself in line twenty minutes later with more than he thought he needed, but he surely didn't want to have to stop at the store when he got home to Ohio. One trip was enough, and they had everything he needed. Surely it'd stay cool enough if he set it in the trunk near the rear door. Truth be told, he was really looking forward to both Carole's pot roast and the ham on Christmas Eve. It'd been a Hummel family tradition for years, even before Carole, and he had fond memories of those Christmases past.

As he bagged his groceries, he took stock of what he'd grabbed, then rolled his eyes at himself: Baker's Brown Sugar Ham, a pot roast, 10 lb bag of red potatoes, carrots, celery, onions, dinner rolls (those good Hawaiian sweet rolls that might actually make it home if he didn't put them within arm's reach), a 6-pack of Diet Coke, a 6-pack of water, a giant jug of mulled cider, five pound bag of apples that he'd make into a pie when he got to Burt's, a bunch of bananas, a bag of potato chips and, because he was a grown man and he could if he wanted to, damn it, a box of Twinkies. Because he still wasn't feeling 100%, he'd grabbed a box of daytime / nighttime cold and flu medicine as well. In no time he was on the road again, cruising through town and headed toward the highway.

As Kurt passed the restaurant he'd eaten breakfast in, he thought once again about the man who'd sat behind him while he ate. Would he be going home? Would he, at least, have somewhere warm to go, even if he didn't have a 'home', per se? Would he have a nice Christmas meal? He didn't see the man as he drove, and assumed he'd continued on into town while Kurt had essentially backtracked toward the highway.

He'd nearly reached merging speed on the ramp to I-80 when everyone in front of him slammed on their brakes. Cars skidded perilously close to traffic which was already moving down the highway at a good clip, and Kurt's heart was beating wildly. He'd managed to stop and not slam into the back of the car in front of him, but up ahead that wasn't the case. Minutes later, when he hadn't moved an inch and he was getting antsy, he opened the door of his car and stepped out, looking to see if he could figure out what was holding them up. As he did so, emergency vehicles sounded in the distance and began edging up the ramp, forcing everyone to the side as they did so. There was barely enough room for two car widths and Kurt was annoyed with the shuffle. He just wanted to get on the damn road and get home.

Thirteen songs on Pandora and probably an inch of snow later, Kurt saw brake lights ahead of him and realized people were beginning to move. With a soft 'bout damn time' to himself, he fell in line behind the other cars and inched forward. The accidents had been moved off to the side and Kurt realized it was apparently a deer which had caused the snafu. He gave it a sad grimace and a "sorry buddy…" as he passed, then picked up speed and merged as carefully as possible. He'd left the restaurant over an hour ago and he'd barely made it a mile out of town.

Less than five minutes up the road he could barely see for the snow coming down. Everyone was creeping along and Kurt wasn't any different. He hoped if they kept moving he'd eventually get through the worst of it, so he slowly inched forward, slipping his vehicle into 4 wheel drive. He passed a sign for a rest area up ahead and watched several people put their blinkers on to get over to the right. Apparently they thought it better to sit tight until the snow slowed. Kurt wanted to keep moving, though.

He was in the slow lane, already barely plodding along behind everyone when a dark figure up ahead, walking on the side of the road, caught his attention. The familiar sight had him sucking in an astonished breath and nearly swerving off the road as he recognized that crazy, wild head of hair. They'd come to nearly a stand-still, with people getting off the highway to wait out the heavy, blinding snow at the rest stop. As he passed the man walking along the highway Kurt gave serious thought to how dangerous it was…especially with the slick roads. And why wasn't the guy wearing a damn hat or a hood? He'd surely catch his death out here!

Kurt's lane had all but stopped as more people tried to merge right and get off at the rest area parking lot to wait out the storm. Kurt couldn't get over to the left if he wanted to, so he stayed where he was. If nothing else he'd just drive off at the rest area and get right back on the on ramp. They were made to be navigated that way anyway.

Then, there was the man again, passing him on foot for crying out loud. He kept pace, heading for the rest area, head down, glancing at his cell phone again, and didn't even offer anyone a second glance as he did so. When he disappeared up ahead, Kurt's curiosity got the better of him and he did, indeed, exit at the stop with everyone else. He was intrigued now, and wanted to know where the man had gone. When he saw him speaking to a trucker through the window of his 18 wheeler, Kurt understood. He was hitching a ride. For some reason it made his stomach flip, and not in a good way.

Carefully, Kurt pulled up close as the truck pulled away without the stranger. He pulled into a parking spot and mulled over the thoughts in his head. His dad had warned him so many times about picking up strangers. Burt would kill him! But, the alternative was allowing that man to get into a truck with a stranger who maybe wasn't a nice guy like Kurt was, and he'd perhaps run into trouble on the way.

Mind made up, Kurt rolled his window down and waved to get the man's attention. The look he gave Kurt said it all: _You again? WTH?_ But instead of saying something crappy, he slowly made his way over to Kurt, keeping a good distance from the SUV's door.

"Yeah?"

"I couldn't help but notice that it looks like you're hitching a ride…and it's not safe…not with some of these guys, I'd think. Where are you going?"

"You're joking, right? You don't know me, why do you care?"

"I don't want to hear about you on the news, that's all. I'm sure most truck drivers are awesome people…but some may not be. If you're going my way—"

"And I should just trust _you?_ I don't know you from anyone, either. And what if you get me in your car and decide you want me to pay you back for breakfast…and I don't pay _that way_?"

His haughty demeanor threw Kurt and he wasn't sure how to reply. " _…and I don't pay that way…"_ repeated through his head a few times. Where was the emphasis?

"You have no assurance really. And you haven't even told me where you're going. Maybe you're not going my way anyway and this is all for naught," Kurt said. "And who said I bought you breakfast?" The man just rolled his eyes as if to say "really?"

"Maybe…"

"So?"

"So I'm headed home…going to Ohio," he grumbled. Kurt smiled.

"You're in luck. I'm headed to Ohio myself. If you'd like a ride, I'd be grateful for the company," Kurt told him. The minute the words were out of his mouth he thought to himself _Oh God, what if HE'S the serial killer? What if he smells? Smokes like a chimney? Talks constantly? Oh dear God, what if he wants to listen to country western music on the radio?_

"What part?" he asked, eyes narrowed.

"Excuse me?" Kurt replied, having been lost in his own head long enough that he'd lost track of their conversation.

"Where are you headed in Ohio?"

"Oh! I'm headed to Lima. You?" Kurt replied, secretly hoping the man didn't say Portsmouth or Cincinnati, somewhere well out of his way.

"Wapakoneta, actually."

Kurt nearly snorted. Surely it was fate.

"So we're both hundreds of miles from 'home' and I offer you, a complete stranger, a ride and you live twenty five minutes from where I live? Are you kidding me?" He couldn't help but smile.

"Still, you might be a serial killer…" the guy said, a smirk playing at his lips. They were nice lips, actually, from what Kurt could see under the unruly beard. Best not to mention that or risk freaking him out completely. "Or, it might just be fate…" the man muttered, studying Kurt for a moment. Kurt wasn't even sure he'd heard him correctly.

"Well, I can promise you I'm not. Can't even kill a mouse in my apartment. Glue traps all over the damn place…" Kurt said, shaking his head. "I'll tell you what. You can snap a photo of me and send it to a friend or relative so they'll know who you're with in case you turn up missing in a few days," Kurt offered with a mischievous grin. They guy shook his head and looked off to his right, obviously considering his options.

"Do you smoke?" he finally asked.

"No…never," Kurt replied.

"Drugs in the car?"

"What?! Absolutely not, and you better not have any either, mister!" Kurt admonished. He shook his head.

"Never touch the stuff. If you turned your radio on right now what's playing?"

"Oh…um…I'm not sure. I had my Pandora playing earlier, but I turned it off when the snow started coming down harder. You know…to concentrate on driving."

"What CD is in there?" the guy asked, pointing to Kurt's player in the dash. Kurt blushed and bit his lip.

"I…um…"

"Out with it. This relationship won't work unless we're painfully honest with one another."

 _Relationship_ … Kurt grinned, still deflecting to avoid blurting out the answer.

"But…"

The guy just gave him a stern look and Kurt crumbled.

"The Carpenters. Shut up. Don't say a word. Just don't. Don't you judge me!" Kurt squeaked. "Do you want a ride or not?"

"I'm soaking wet…I'll probably ruin your interior," the guy said, trying desperately not to laugh.

"Worse things could happen."

"Such as?"

"I could drive away and wonder for the rest of my life if you caught pneumonia and died from being out in this God forsaken snow on such a day…or if you got in a truck with some psycho and…and…I can't even think it! Now make up your mind. I have heat, hot coffee and warm blankets in here. Chop chop! We have places to go and people to see."

The stranger thought about it for all of ten more seconds, then shook his head, walked around to the passenger side of the car and pulled the door open.

"My bag?"

"Throw it in the back seat if you want. Plenty o' room back there. And that box behind me is all clean blankets that were on my sofa and my bed until last night. Help yourself."

And he did. He slipped his bag off his shoulder, opened the back door and tossed it onto the seat, then reached into the box and grabbed out two blankets, one wool and one cotton. He climbed up into Kurt's SUV with the blankets in his arms and turned to his new chauffer with a hesitant grin.

"And you are?"

"Kurt. You?"

"Blaine. It's nice to meet you, Kurt."

"Likewise, I'm sure." And it was only when 'Blaine' shifted his mass of curls that Kurt realized he had the most beautiful honey-cinnamon eyes Kurt had ever seen.

 **A/N As always, a huge thanks to Suzanne for her editing know-how. I'd be lost without her. A shout out or two to some people who have kept me writing, even though I haven't posted a chapter of ANYTHING for almost 9 months, Lord, help me. I HAVE been writing, I just haven't been writing Crowded House, but for those of you who have messaged me and asked, NO, it's not abandoned. Yes, there's more and yes, it'll be soon! Thank you for your patience. Oh...and that shout out...to Kristine, Sue, Laura and Robyn...those ladies don't let me forget what I love to do and they cheer me on. I'm eternally grateful.**

 **Also, I've started reading _"Courage", by Gleeful Darren Criss FAn._ I'm not too far in just yet (I've been writing!) but I'm enjoying it so far! Give it a look! :) The author is a total sweetheart and has been my source of good juju recently. S, thank you for every kind word. I can't thank you nearly enough. Hugs! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Holy crap, thanks for all the love. I'd forgotten just how many of you I'm friends with on social media! I appreciate the messages, reviews, follows, favorites and all around kindness. You guys are awesome! Here's chapter two.  
Oh, and I don't own anything...well, not these guys, anyway. Sadly, it's true. **

**Chapter 2**

"So when's the last time you were home if you don't mind me asking. You didn't sound too happy to be going there," Kurt asked.

"Haven't been to Ohio in close to six years," Blaine said quietly, staring out the window to his right as they slowly merged back onto the highway. "Haven't been ' _home_ ' in ten."

"Visiting or staying?"

"I don't know how long I'll be there, really. Depends on if my mom's still a massive pain in my ass or not."

Kurt grimaced. "Ouch. Wow…ok."

"I shouldn't say that…sorry. She tried to apologize but I was less than receptive, I guess. The years have dulled the hurt and anger. We'll see. It'll be good to be…home. What about you?"

"My dad's sick, so I'm moving back to help him with keeping his business going."

"What kind of sick?"

"He's been through cancer treatment and this summer he had heart attack number two, so I…things…he uh…he can't do as much as he used to. I'm needed there, so…you know."

"I guess. That's a big move…picking up your life and moving back home. You got a place?"

"Not yet…I'll find something. The good thing is it has to be cheaper than my apartment in New York, so…" Kurt trailed off with a half grin.

"You lived in the city?"

"Yeah, started off in Bushwick, moved to Queens with a friend for a while, then I got a really nice job and moved to a tiny little place in Chelsea."

"Sweet."

"Expensive. Small. Busy and loud," Kurt grinned.

"And there were mice, don't forget," Blaine grinned, still staring out the window.

"Yes…yes there were," Kurt grinned as well, eyes forward. "Are you from the city?"

"Moved up there with my brother ten years ago. Then he got all _famous_ and took off on me. Left me with rent I couldn't pay and I got kicked out. Finally found a closet sized, absolutely horrible hole in the wall place in a crap neighborhood with three roommates. Worked my way up to a semi decent job and moved out of there as quick as I could."

"What kind of work do you do, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Uh…I…music. I…I play music," Blaine said, and it seemed that he emotionally folded in on himself when he said it, eyes out the passenger side window again. But, that quickly Kurt could see him with an acoustic guitar on a stage in some hellhole playing for eight or ten customers, gathering tips at the end of the night, then heading home to…to…well, someone or not, he'd head home.

"Nice. At least you got to do something enjoyable, then?"

"Yeah…it's my life, really. Always has been. What do you do, Kurt?" He asked, finally glancing in Kurt's direction, clearly trying to change the subject.

"Oh, well, I don't, anymore, I guess," he said on a sad, mirthless laugh. "I've worked at Vogue for a while," Kurt said, and was sure he saw Blaine jerk his head to look at him, but when he glanced over, Blaine was staring out the side window again. "I started as Isabelle Wright's gopher and worked my way up to…well, I arranged, oversaw and edited the photo shoots…approved what was presented to Isabelle before she gave the final say…her right hand man, I suppose. Now I'm just Kurt…lover of fashion and design who is moving back to cow-town, Ohio," Kurt said sadly, and Blaine was sure he saw a sparkle of wetness in Kurt's eyes. He was instantly sorry he asked, although he knew for certain that the reason Kurt was heading home was obviously not his fault. He simply nodded at Kurt and kept his eyes forward.

"I've gotta get out of this wet coat. You mind?" Blaine finally asked.

"No, go right ahead, by all means," Kurt told him, watching the road carefully as he barely crawled along, and assuming Blaine meant _just_ the coat. Surely he was still chilly, even in the warm car with that heavy, wet coat on. Kurt focused on the road. The snow was still falling heavily and he absolutely didn't want to slide off the slick pavement. Blaine wiggled around next to him and Kurt kept driving _. Focus on the road, Kurt. Why is he tugging that blanket up to his chin now?_

"If you don't mind, I'm gonna drape these over the back of the seat…over my bag…and hope they dry out a little?" Blaine said, holding up his pants and shirt he'd been wearing, as well as tossing his jacket over the seat toward the back. Kurt nearly wrecked the car. There was a man, a stranger for all intents and purposes, sitting next to him in his car in his underwear, probably. Holy shit. Well.

"I…uh, sure, whatever you…that's fine," Kurt said, his words a little shaky as he fought to keep control of his thoughts.

"I have dry clothes in my bag…" Blaine said, then proceeded to turn and stretch his entire body out in order to grab the bag behind him and dig out some dry clothing. Kurt saw a hip with dark boxer briefs tugged snugly over it and a whole expanse of olive toned skin peeking out above the waistband as Blaine stretched and wiggled to reach his things. His eyes went wide as dinner platters. His mouth went utterly dry. Blaine was absolutely stunning all stretched out like that _. The road, Kurt. Watch the road._ _Don't scare him off._ _Get your breathing under control, you sound like a panting dog. Jesus…._

As Blaine retrieved his dry clothing and slipped it on under the wool blanket, Kurt kept his eyes focused ahead of him. Visibility was worse than it had been the whole trip so far, he was down to about 30 miles per hour on the highway, and he had hours to go to get home. At this rate, he'd be lucky to get there any time before the New Year.

"Why the Carpenters?"

"Uh…nostalgia?" Kurt shrugged.

"Ok…"

"My mom used to listen to their Christmas album when I was young. We lost her when I was eight. When I saw this CD in the used bookstore marked down to a dollar, I couldn't resist."

"Sound reasoning. No shame in that game, man. The Carpenters were awesome."

"You think so? I've always thought they were kind of cheesy and overrated, but…my mom enjoyed them and they make me think of her," Kurt smiled at him.

They'd taken turns with Kurt's playlist on his phone, then Blaine's, then the radio, but the news and weather reports were grim. There were warnings out all over the state of Pennsylvania and into Ohio for bad weather. Some areas had already issued Level One snow emergencies and Kurt hoped the roads didn't get any worse. He sure as anything didn't want to get stuck out in the mess of bad weather.

"How old are you?" Kurt asked, apropos of nothing at all.

Blaine turned to him with raised eyebrows and a quirky grin.

"Well, that was out of nowhere," he laughed. "I'm twenty-seven. You?"

"Twenty-eight…" Kurt said, grinning. "It's just hard for me to ascertain, you know…because…because of…um…"

"Yeah, yeah…all the hair," Blaine grinned and rolled his eyes.

"So if you're from Wapakoneta, I probably saw you at football games in high school and didn't even know it." He wanted to know more about Blaine, but he didn't want to pry. This seemed like a safe topic.

"Uh…no, I…" Blaine began, then paused, obviously running something over in his head. "I went to school in Westerville…Dalton Academy. My mom…" he continued, searching for the right words. "My mom thought it would be a better experience for me than –" Blaine cut himself off unsure of the words he wanted to say. He didn't want to insult Kurt by any means, but his mother was a snob of the highest rank and he wasn't sure where Kurt stood on public vs. private schooling. "My older brother went to Dalton. My Dad went to Dalton. His dad went to Dalton. She thought it would be a good thing for me to go there as well."

"You didn't like it there?"

"Oh, no, I did. I got used to it quickly. But it was weird. I went to school with the same kids for eight years and then suddenly left. Keeping in touch meant I heard about all the fun they were all still having together, while I struggled to find myself and make new friends, ya know? It was weird, but it all evened out in the end, I guess. What about you?"

"McKinley High. Hated it, for the most part. I was…" Kurt trailed off at that point, unsure he wanted to get into it all. "Kids can be cruel if you're not of the popular set. I was not. So there's that. But college was better, and work after that was the best I could hope for in a job, so…all is well."

"And now you have to leave it."

Kurt sighed. Isabelle had told him if he wanted to come back, at any time, just to let her know. She'd find a place for him. He trusted her, but he also knew his dad's health wasn't going to miraculously change overnight.

"I'm sorry, that was insensitive. I'm not usually such an ass. I think my brain is still thawing," Blaine offered by way of apology. Kurt gave him a shrug and a glance as if to say 'it is what it is, no worries…" and they drove on, albeit slowly. There were fewer cars on the road and his top speed over the past hour, since they left the rest area, was thirty miles per hour. Tractor trailers in the slow lane were barely moving, and many had pulled over or off of exit ramps to wait out the squalls.

Kurt felt the tension in his shoulders and arms already from holding on to the steering wheel so tightly. He knew it was their safest bet to keep moving and not pull off the road to the berm. There, they'd be sitting ducks, just waiting for someone to slide into them. That being said, he also wanted to be sure Blaine wasn't uncomfortable.

"So I'm kind of anxious to get home, and ready and willing to drive through all this mess, but if it makes you uncomfortable, please say so. Don't be afraid to speak your mind if you're uptight or anything," Kurt said, still staring straight ahead at the road. He wanted more than anything to be able to look at Blaine and just take him in a little, but he obviously couldn't do that while driving, and especially not in the foul weather.

"I'm ok for now. If I feel, at any point, that we're not ok, I'll speak up. But the bottom line here is that you're doing me a helluva favor, Kurt, so I'm not going to be the squeaky wheel. I'm not at all uncomfortable with how you've handled the car so far, though," he said, offering Kurt a kind smile. "And if I didn't say it before, thank you for the ride. I'm a small guy, and climbing up in to those big ass trucks is hard, man!" he joked. "I have to think this is infinitely safer, more comfortable, and the company much more enjoyable than the alternative. So again, thank you."

"Well, Blaine from Wapakoneta, the company has been top notch so far, so you're quite welcome," Kurt replied, offering Blaine a warm smile as well.

Blaine nodded, a shy grin forming his lips, then glanced at the radio as it played an old standard. Then, without warning, he began to softly sing along about The Little Drummer Boy with Bing and Bowie, and Kurt was absolutely _gone._ This man's voice…he could listen to him sing all day long…a lifetime, even. His voice was rich, mellow and strikingly beautiful. Kurt found himself hoping that whoever got to listen to Blaine play his music paid him well. Anyone who could sing like that deserved to be handsomely rewarded for it. He wondered if Blaine's job would still be waiting for him when he returned to New York after the holidays. And how would he get back there? Kurt was suddenly worried for the man's safety once again, and that struck him. Blaine was basically a stranger to him, but he'd quickly wheedled his way into Kurt's life.

Where Kurt had originally seen Blaine as 'that homeless guy behind him in the restaurant', he was quickly learning, after hours of conversation, that there was much more to the handsome stranger than he'd thought. He knew everything there was to know about music, he was very well mannered and he was a terrific conversationalist. And oh…handsome. Blaine's smile was a thing of beauty and his eyes were like none Kurt had ever seen. He just wished he could see more of Blaine's face.

Several hours later they hadn't even made it two hundred miles outside of New York City and Kurt was getting antsy. The gunmetal grey cloud cover was making it dark and dreary outside, and they hadn't seen another car moving on the highway going in their direction in over twenty minutes. They'd seen plenty of cars off the road, though, and even made a phone call to alert the authorities to said vehicles in a particularly icy area, offering mile markers and the make and model of said cars. One man flagged them down and asked to use a cell phone, as his was dead and he needed to let his wife know he was alive and well, just stuck. Kurt was happy to oblige. They left the man with an apple and a bottle of water just in case it was some time before help arrived, and continued on. They were now down to about fifteen miles per hour and saw a huge line of cars ahead of them in the distance.

"We should take this exit, Kurt. I think it would be best. At worst, we'll be off the highway, we can get some gas, use the restroom and stock up on water. We've gone through two Diet Cokes and four of the water bottles already. At best maybe we can navigate around whatever is happening up there," Blaine said, pointing up ahead where they could barely see, in the distance probably a half mile up the road, emergency lights flashing. Nobody between the lights and where Kurt and Blaine crawled up the highway seemed to be moving at all. In fact, some brave (or stupid) soul was trying to turn around and come back down the highway heading the wrong way. Kurt wasn't keen to see the outcome of that endeavor.

"You're right. Let me top off the tank and find a convenience store so we can grab a few things. I could use the bathroom soon, too."

"Yep, me too."

"Ok, looks like there's a gas station over – nope, closed. Ok, that one's open. Look ok to you?"

"Yeah, fine. I don't wanna sound weird, but let's do our thing and get back in the car. Crazy shit like this brings the weirdos out, if I've ever seen a decent thriller, so let's just get in, get out and get back on the road, yeah?"

"Amen to that," Kurt said, but internally he was amused at the fact that the man he'd thought, just hours ago, might have been a serial killer was afraid of 'weirdos'.

Kurt found an open gas station, filled the tank and went inside to pay. He left Blaine with the car, but took the keys with him. Blaine seemed like a nice enough guy but, in the big scheme of things, Kurt didn't really know him at all and he didn't want to come back from the restroom to find himself stranded in East Boofoo, PA. No, better safe than sorry.

Blaine watched Kurt walk across the parking lot and couldn't help but stare. The gods had surely smiled down upon him today, hadn't they? First, this kind stranger bought him breakfast, then he offered him a ride in his comfortable SUV, which kept him from having to ride in questionable company and possibly switch trucks several times on the way to Ohio. And Kurt was, without a doubt, the most handsome man Blaine had ever laid eyes on. He had to keep reminding himself that it was rude to stare, especially at someone who was doing him such a huge favor. But Kurt kept up a riveting conversation, so it was only polite to look in his direction when speaking, right? Well, he certainly hoped so, because he planned to keep looking as often as he could get away with it. Kurt was a thing of beauty and he wasn't going to pass up the chance to look his fill. On top of that, he was smart, witty and snarky, and Blaine thought those were just fine in the 'traits' department. Yes, he'd lucked out hitching a ride with Kurt.

The gas station had little to nothing in the way of drinks and food, much to Kurt's chagrin. He was lucky enough to score a six pack of bottled water, as all of the single bottles had been purchased. Clearly others had the same idea and the place looked almost as if it'd been looted. A bag of pretzels, a Snickers and a Twix later, he was back in the car checking the navigation system.

Kurt took the opportunity to swallow two cold and flu capsules with a Diet Coke and grabbed the Snickers bar to put something in his stomach. It probably wasn't the best thing to mix medicine with, but they weren't in the best of circumstances. After a quick phone call to Burt to let him know Kurt was still alive and well, they were on the road heading away from the highway. Kurt kept the call short, sweet and to the point, nearly hanging up on his father when he started with the 'I told you so!' mantra. The attendant, wearing his fluffy Santa Claus hat, had given them vague directions to a county road that would take them around the mess on the highway as long as Kurt's 4-wheel drive was doing its job.

The road, if one would call it that, was treacherous at best. Several times Kurt nearly turned around to go back, but he persevered and pushed on. Unfortunately, the detour not only took them sixteen miles out of their way before putting them back on the semi-decent, paved road to the highway, it also took hours to navigate. By that time Kurt's stomach was screaming for real food and he realized it was nearly 4 p.m. He'd expected to be almost home by that point.

"Listen, before we get back on the highway, I'd really like to grab something to eat. I had pancakes and bacon this morning, but that feels like days ago. Between sitting on the on ramp, crawling up the highway, stopping at the rest area, driving like I'm 95 years old, etc….and then our lovely detour, I hadn't realized what time it was. I'm sure you're hungry, too."

Blaine had been snacking all day, and Kurt knew it. He'd had an apple, a granola bar and a protein bar since breakfast and he wasn't exactly starving, Kurt figured, but he knew he had to be ready for a decent meal.

"I'm ok, Kurt, really, but if you want to grab something I can wait out here," Blaine replied, watching the dark buildings as they passed them.

"Blaine, there is no way in hell I'm going inside somewhere warm to eat and leaving you out here in the cold with nothing. Now I don't care that you don't have money on you, I can and will pay for dinner and that's that."

Blaine stared at him, wide eyed, unsure if he could or should argue or not. Sure, it'd been a while since he'd had a meal…almost eight hours, to be exact…but he surely wasn't expecting Kurt to pay for his food. .

"Kurt, I have—"

"Does this place look ok?" Kurt said, breaking into his train of thought.

"Really, I can—"

"No arguments. If this looks ok, then we stop to eat. We can use the restroom, get on the road and hopefully get an hour or so down the road before it gets too dark. I'm not a huge fan of night driving and I'm not sure what the hell we're gonna do if the snow is just as bad as it's been all damn day. Let's just go in, get some food and regroup, shall we?"

Blaine felt a little steam-rolled, but he didn't mind, really. With a roll of his eyes and a shake of his head, Blaine got out and followed Kurt inside, but not before making sure the car was locked.

* * *

"I didn't take you for a chicken and dumplings kind of guy," Blaine smirked.

"Yes, well, that coming from a grown man who ordered a kids' meal," Kurt smirked right back.

"You've been more than generous with me, Kurt. You bought my breakfast this morning, you shared your water and your food with me in the car and now you want to buy me dinner. I'm not that hungry and it's not as if we have anywhere to heat up leftovers, right? I don't like to waste food, so…" Blaine trailed off, taking a bite of his grilled cheese sandwich, then a spoonful of vegetable soup.

"I have to admit, I'm not really looking forward to getting back on the highway and driving in the dark. It's not my thing. I had an accident once in the dark…car pulled out in front of me and he didn't have his lights on. I didn't even see the guy until I was right up on him and had zero chance of stopping in time."

"Oh my God, was everyone ok?"

"Thank God for airbags, that's all I can say about that. We're both alive because of 'em. His side airbag went off and mine deployed from the steering wheel. Nearly broke my nose, but other than that, I walked away without much of anything wrong. He was ok…spent a couple days in the hospital, but he was all boozed up and shouldn't have been driving, so he was cited and I just was too shaken up to drive at night for a couple months. Hated it then, still don't care for it much now."

"I have a license, Kurt. If you want me to, I'm happy to drive for a little bit," Blaine offered.

"Hope you boys aren't headed up 80. Not gonna happen anytime soon. Tractor trailer overturned, blocking all the lanes, nobody getting by. Handful o' other cars involved as well. They're shutting down the highway and turning everyone around. Good thing you got here when you did. I venture to say there won't be much left to eat in the whole place once they all get back this way. It's been one hell of a day here, busy as can be!" Their waitress told them.

"You're kidding…they're closing it?"

"Well, technically, it's already closed. They're just making it official. Karen's hubby," she said, nodding to another server, "is a state trooper and he let her know to stay with her mother here in town. She's not gonna be able to get home anytime tonight."

"Is there a way around it all? I have 4-wheel drive –"

"Tree down over the road I'd send you guys to. I don't mean to sound grim, but you're kinda stuck between a rock and a hard place, here. Motel's open if you wanna head over for the night. I'll call Wanda up and ask her if she's got anything?"

"Oh…well, we uh…we're not uh…"

"We'll think about it, thank you," Blaine blurted, giving her a warm smile. Kurt still stuttered his way through a 'thank you' and then turned to Blaine looking almost manic.

"What are we going to do!? I want to get home. I don't want to stay here in…where the hell are we, anyway?" Kurt asked, looking harried. "This is…oh my God, what a mess. Damn this snow," he said, looking as if he may start pouting any moment.

"Kurt, if we can't get through, then we'll have to find another option. It's cold, it's getting dark and we've been told we can't get past the accident on the highway. I'm sure tomorrow morning they'll have it cleared out of the way, right? Maybe if we just wait it out, we can get an early start as soon as the sun comes up?"

"I don't know…" Kurt waffled.

"It's up to you. I just thought—"

"I called over to Wanda at the Motel. She's got room now, but once everyone turns around on the highway there won't be anything left. You want me to tell her you'll be over?" their server called from across the room.

They gave each other wary looks, Blaine shrugging and Kurt sighing.

"Well?" Kurt asked.

"You know what I think," Blaine told him. With a sigh, they both turned to their server and nodded.

"Yes, please. Put the rooms under Kurt Hummel. We'll head over there when we finish up here. Thank you," Kurt said, offering her a smile as best he could. "Well, I suppose I better get the 'I told you so' over with."

Kurt dialed his father and wasn't surprised at all when the man answered on the first ring.

"Kurt? Are you ok? We've been watching the news. They said there's a huge accident on I-80 and it's blocking the road completely," Burt all but yelled into the phone.

"We're ok, Dad. Don't worry yourself. But the problem is that we can't get through at all. It's shut down and—"

"Who's 'we'?" Burt asked, not missing a thing. Kurt's eyes went wide before falling closed as he shook his head, frustrated with himself and his choice of words.

"Oh, I…last minute thing. Someone from the city needed a ride and I…offered. Well, I pretty much demanded, actually. We're safe, Dad. We're staying in…" Kurt paused, tilting the phone away from his mouth to address their server as she walked past. "Where are we, anyway?"

"Little Mountain, Pennsylvania," she grinned.

"Little Mountain, Pennsylvania…"

"That's all the further you've gotten!? Dang it, Kurt, I knew the weather was too bad to be driving!"

"Dad, it's fine. We're fine. We've been taking our time, obviously. We can only go so fast and visibility isn't what it should be. I've been using the 4-wheel-drive and it's handling well. We were detoured, went around that, which was 16 miles out of our way on roads that I'm sure aren't on any map, then we stopped to eat before getting back on the _paved and marked_ road only to find that a worse accident was up ahead of us. It's been a wild ride, but we're fine. We're getting rooms across the street for the night and I wanted to tell you we're ok, but not to expect me any time soon. I'll call you tomorrow when we're back on the road, ok?"

"Alright, kiddo, sounds good. You guys…wait, is it a guy?" Burt asked. Kurt immediately glanced up at Blaine, who had his face down inhaling his dinner. He knew from the grin on his face that he'd heard Burt's question.

"Yes, Dad, he's a guy," Kurt said, his face flaming. Blaine continued to eat, eyes on his plate the whole time.

"How long have you known this guy?" Burt said, and the hint of a smile in the question told Kurt that Burt had the wrong idea already.

"I dunno, what time is it?" Kurt blurted out without thinking.

"Kurt, that's not even funny…"

"We're new friends…how's that?" Kurt asked. "Oh! And I got your ham, so you can stop worrying about Christmas dinner," and before Burt could answer, he barreled on. "Ok, I'm gonna go. We need to get across the street and into our rooms before the traffic all settles in town here and we're sleeping in the SUV all night. I'll talk to you in the morning, Dad. Love you…love to Carole for me too, please."

Kurt disconnected the call and let his head fall back and bang on the booth.

"Your Dad worries about you. It's nice," Blaine said softly.

"He does…and usually it's nice. Today it's annoying and embarrassing," Kurt laughed.

"What do you have there?" Blaine asked, motioning toward a napkin Kurt had been doodling on while he ate.

"Oh…it's nothing, really," he deflected and went back to eating.

"It is…something. You've been doodling for the better part of half an hour now."

"Her pants don't fit right," Kurt said, nodding to their waitress. "If the pleats in the front were here, instead of here, they'd fit much better and be more flattering, ya know? I just…I scribble, I guess."

"Fashion…you're…oh, of course. Vogue. Why didn't I connect that? Huh…you're good at it…the sketching."

"Thanks…but that part of my career is done now. You ready to head out?" he asked, surveying Blaine's empty plate.

"Absolutely," Blaine replied, reaching for his wallet, knowing by Kurt's tone that the subject of his career was no longer open to discussion.

"Blaine…"

"But—"

"I've got it…don't worry about this. Let's get a move on before we're sleeping in the car, shall we?"

* * *

"I'll sleep in the car. It's not a problem. Really. I mean, there are plenty of blankets, Kurt and you didn't sign up for this, so—"

"Blaine…can we talk about it inside the room where there's heat and I can't see my breath spontaneously forming snow?" Kurt's teeth were chattering and he couldn't get the key in the door fast enough. "Let's see what we can do with this room, first, before we make decisions."

Kurt swung the door open and shoved himself inside. His feet were slipping around on the snow and his hands were freezing.

"Ok, sooooo…" Blaine began, shaking his head back and forth. Then he burst out laughing. To say that the room was in need of a makeover would be an understatement of epic proportions. The walls were 1970's, dark brown paneling which was beginning to peel at the seams. The shag carpet was an inch and a half long if not longer and it was avocado green. The bedspread was a floral monstrosity, a mix of green, orange, yellow and brown hiding what Kurt was sure was a multitude of sins. There was a small table with a side chair in the corner and a t.v. that Kurt was certain got all of two channels sitting on an old credenza on the far wall.

The bathroom was clean, amazingly. The tile was white and scrubbed until it shined, and there were little shampoos, soaps and lotions on the counter as well as two glass tumblers sitting on a plastic tray. Bright white, soft towels were hung over the shower rod and suddenly a shower looked like the best thing in the whole world to Kurt. His muscles ached from holding on so tightly to the steering wheel and straining to keep the car on the road for hours.

But, the glaring issue was obvious: there was only one bed.

" _Oh, hello! You must be Kurt Hummel? Or are you Kurt Hummel?" The woman looked between them, smiling widely, and just a bit too excited to see them check in. Kurt was a little unnerved._ _"What a lovely jacket! You have excellent taste!" she prattled on, moving papers around behind the desk. Kurt was only mildly surprised that he didn't see a computer anywhere._

" _I'm Kurt…you have our rooms ready, then?" he smiled, trying to speed up the process and get her on track._

" _I do, I do. Here's your key," she said, running his card through the reader and handing it back. "If you'll just sign here, and if there's anything you need, please just call the front desk. You just dial '9' on the phone and it comes right up here to me! And if I'm not here, my husband, John, might answer. If we're both busy bees then my daughter, Lexa, might answer. If she's busy—"_

" _Ok, yes, we'll call. Wait…there's only one key here. We—"_

" _Oh, yeah, I told Patty that when she called over. I only have one room left. Is that…is that a problem? I thought…I mean, I'd assumed, um…I'm sorry, I just…when she said the 'cutest little couple in the world needed a room'…" she trailed off, glancing between them. Blaine bit his bottom lip and stayed silent, trying valiantly to hide a grin. Kurt's words wheezed out of him like steam._

" _F-friends. Traveling companions…" was all he managed to say._

" _Oh…I…I'm sorry, I really only have the one room…" she said, unsure how to fix the situation._

" _We'll make due, thank you," Blaine finally spoke, and he grabbed Kurt's elbow and steered him out the door with a nod to Wanda at the desk. "Have a good night."_

"Will you be ok, Kurt? I can see that you're nearly catatonic and I can only assume the décor of the room has put you in such a state. Can I get you anything? A stiff drink? An aspirin? Ether?" Blaine teased. Kurt gave him a death glare and shook his head.

"Wow…just…wow. I feel like I was in a deep sleep and woke up in 1974. Holy shit…" Kurt wheezed, eyes still wide.

"It'll be ok, Kurt," Blaine said, setting his hand softly on Kurt's shoulder and giving it a firm squeeze. "Be strong…"

"You ass!" Kurt laughed. "Cut it out…" Blaine laughed as well, no longer trying to hide his mirth. And, oh God, Kurt's laugh was like sunshine and warm Spring breezes and Blaine didn't care how cheesy he sounded thinking it.

Kurt wasn't sure what to do but he knew he couldn't push Blaine out in the cold to sleep. He wasn't leaving his keys with a stranger and he couldn't even conceive of the idea of not running the heat if Blaine was in the car. No. Nope. He could wake up and find himself stranded here in this little town, Blaine and his vehicle long gone. Oddly, it didn't strike nearly as much fear in him to suggest that he and Blaine just share the damn bed. He was more tired than he'd anticipated and suddenly very glad they opted to stop for the night. No, sleeping with Blaine in the bed didn't seem nearly as risky as leaving Blaine in the car with his keys and all his stuff. Odd.

"Ok, here's the deal. I'm ok with sleeping outside, really…"

"Blaine…"

"Or, I'll just bring in all the blankets from that box and make a pallet on the floor here…"

"Blaine…"

"No, really, Kurt. You didn't sign up for this. I mean, I'm unbelievably glad you opted to let me ride with you, but there's only the one bed and it's _your_ room. I don't want to make you uncomfortable in any way. That would be horribly unfair of me, especially with how gracious you've been this whole time."

"It's not a big deal. NO way am I leaving you out in the cold to sleep, Blaine. No. And I'm not sure I'm even ok with walking on that carpet barefoot, let alone having you lay my blankets out on it to sleep down there."

"Um…ok…well…Look, there's a chair. I can just sleep there," Blaine suggested. "It'll be fine."

"It'll break your back and tomorrow you won't be able to stand up straight. Mark my words, it'll be an absolute nightmare if you opt to sleep sitting up in that sorry excuse for an easy chair. Look into my eyes, Blaine. Do you plan to hack me up and steal my stuff in the middle of the night?" Kurt asked, his eyes serious and his tone deadly. Blaine was flabbergasted.

"Whaaat? Are you insane? Of course not!" Blaine replied, absolutely shocked that Kurt would ask such a thing. "Kurt, no…I mean, I know I joked about you maybe being a serial killer, but no. Oh my God…" He wasn't sure whether to laugh or be angry. Finally, Kurt snorted, then let out a full on guffaw and bent over, holding his stomach all the while. He couldn't stop laughing at the look on Blaine's face.

"Oh. Oh my God, your face." Kurt snickered and giggled until he was out of breath. "Oh, Blaine, that was priceless!"

"You ass! I thought you were serious! I thought 'how the hell have I driven all this way with this guy and he has no idea what kind of person I am yet?' Geez, Kurt!"

"I'm sorry… I am. Ok, here's the deal. I'm gonna jump in a hot shower. My whole body aches and I feel like if I bend the wrong way I'll snap in half and that'll be that. That is, IF you don't mind if I shower first?"

"By all means, go right ahead. I'll just be right here waiting," Blaine said, then crooned a line from the old Richard Marx song. _"I will be right here waiting for you…."_

"Cheesy, Blaine," Kurt said, shaking his head as if he was just _over it._ "I'll be in there until I turn into a prune. Don't wait up!" he joked, then disappeared into the bathroom with a change of clothing.

He didn't hear Blaine slip out the door as he stood under the pounding water.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Oh! Hello, hon! You need something already?" Wanda smiled as Blaine walked into the motel office.

"Actually, and please don't think I'm crazy, but I noticed the guitar…" he trailed off, nodding toward an old, beat up guitar behind the desk.

"Yeah, that ol' thing's seen better days, hasn't it?"

"Perhaps…do you play?"

"I do, now and again. You?"

"I do. I don't have mine with me and I hoped I might borrow yours for the evening? I'm missing it and I've had a tune in my head all day long I'd like to get down on paper, but…well, without the guitar it's harder to…you know…'hear it', I guess."

"This one belonged to my daddy when I was a young girl," Wanda smiled kindly, but it was clear to Blaine that she wasn't so sure she wanted to lend it out. "Lemme see what you've got," she grinned, handing the guitar over the counter to him.

Blaine took it and plucked at the strings a bit, making sure it was tuned before he played a bit and stretched his fingers out. When he started in on House of the Rising Sun by the Animals, she was instantly sold.

"OH! My daddy used to play that for me when I was just a little girl! I haven't heard anyone play it in years! Go on now, don't stop on my account."

So he played. He played the whole song and had her singing with him at one point. By the end of the song she was practically shoving him out the door with the guitar in his hands, secure with his promise to bring it back before they checked out the next morning. He thanked her and bid her a good evening with a wave, then headed back to the room.

* * *

"Shit, Blaine, you scared the bejesus outta me!" Kurt exclaimed, dropping the Twinkie in his hands when Blaine burst in the door with a happy grin on his face. "Jumped about a foot! Damn it…there goes my Twinkie," he grumbled.

"I saw that," Blaine laughed, his eyes bright and merry. "Sorry…the wind is picking up and it's so freakin' cold out there I just wanted to get inside. I borrowed this from Wanda," he grinned. "I've had a song rolling around in my head since I left the diner and I wanna get some of it down on paper before we get back on the road. I hope you don't mind the noise?" Blaine asked, unsure now. He hadn't considered that Kurt might not want to hear his strumming and plucking all night. And was that relief he saw on Kurt's face? Had Kurt been worried when he came out of the bathroom to find Blaine gone? Hmmmmm

"You go right ahead. If it gets to be too much, I'll put my ear buds in and just ignore you," Kurt added with a flirty grin. _Oh God, Blaine was going to sing for him! Ok, maybe not necessarily 'for' him, but whatever. It was all splitting hairs, Kurt thought, grinning to himself._ Blaine's heart sped up and he was sure he felt his face get a bit warm…even butterflies in his belly. But he was taken aback when he saw Kurt pop two pills in his mouth and wash them down with a glass of water. When Kurt noticed his concerned look, he rushed to explain.

"Cold and flu medication. I've been fighting something off for days. That's why I sound like this," he grinned.

"Sound like what?" Blaine asked. He was thoroughly confused. Kurt just sounded like…well...Kurt?

"Oh…well…" Kurt began, but wasn't sure how to explain. "Usually my voice is about 83 octaves higher," he laughed. "But this cold has me sounding like I have a frog in my throat…so probably completely normal, now that I think about it." Kurt shrugged and went back to folding his dirty clothing and placing it in his suitcase.

Blaine watched Kurt move around the room as he talked, bending at the waist to put his clothes in his small, carry on sized suitcase. He was so easy to talk to it was almost disarming. Blaine thought Kurt moved like a trained dancer, all floaty and graceful. He got distracted watching Kurt and had to remind himself that they were in the middle of a conversation.

"I'd like to hear that sometime…your normal voice," Blaine said quietly, head tilted as he stared at Kurt unobserved. The long line of his neck was so pale and graceful. He hadn't noticed it in the car, what with Kurt all bundled up with his scarf around his neck – not a heavy winter scarf, but a beautiful silk blend type thing that Blaine was certain had probably cost him a fortune. It was just…Kurt. And he hadn't realized how toned and lithe Kurt was, either. He'd been wearing a sweater over his button up in the car after he ditched his coat, proclaiming it "much too warm and bulky to drive in".

"I don't see why," Kurt said, rolling his eyes.

"I dunno…because now this feels like maybe you're not really you," Blaine chuckled. "Maybe I've been duped this whole time?"

"Oh for goodness sake," Kurt said, as he rolled his eyes and grabbed his phone. He pulled up his YouTube app and searched for old glee club videos.

An hour later, he and Blaine were both sitting on the bed, backs to the headboard, watching videos and laughing at all the silly things they'd found. Kurt would show him an old clip of the New Directions and Blaine would strum along on the guitar, playing the song and singing along. Kurt tried his best, but his throat was just too dry and scratchy. He didn't want to be coughing all night, so he just let Blaine serenade him…and it was glorious.

After watching Kurt shift and grimace, Blaine finally realized something wasn't right and Kurt admitted that he was stiff from sitting in the car, and also from driving in the snow. He'd been so focused, so afraid of sliding on the snow, holding on to the steering wheel tightly for so long, that his shoulders and back ached.

"Let me…um…here, shift over this way just a little bit," Blaine said, turning toward Kurt and shifting the other man so that his back was within reach. Without asking, he slid his hands up Kurt's back over his t-shirt and began to massage the knots out of his shoulders with deft fingers.

"Oh Sweet Jesus on a biscuit, that's…you're really good at that…Blaine…uggghhhhhh" Kurt all but moaned out, and it made Blaine shift a bit on the bed. He realized that between Kurt's moaning and groaning and his hands on Kurt's body, he may be putting himself in a compromising position. _Keep it_ _rated PG, Anderson_ , he repeated to himself…even if he wasn't sure that's what he really wanted. On second thought, it wasn't really hard to determine what he wanted...or what his body wanted, at least. It was showing him in all kinds of ways from his fluttering heartbeat to his quick breathing, from his tentative hands to his jeans feeling just a little tighter than normal.

"Ok, this is totally unfair. You've seen too many embarrassing videos of me with my glee club and you… _ohhhhh, God, yeah, right there, please_ …haven't let me harass you about anything at all. Spill it…you have to have some incriminating videos on here somewhere," Kurt teased. Blaine instantly stiffened next to him and Kurt immediately hated himself for whatever he'd said to make that happen. "Ok, nope. Not going there. No reason to ruin our night…I'm sorry for whatever I said—"

"No, Kurt, really. You didn't say or do anything wrong. It's just that…" Blaine let out a humorless chuckle and shook his head, his eyes on his own lap. "Talk about not recognizing someone…"

"What do you mean? You have a cold, too?" Kurt teased.

"No…nothing like that, it's just that…wow, to see me now, you wouldn't believe the guy I was in high school, I guess."

"You mean you didn't look like a Neanderthal back then?" Kurt blurted without thinking, then felt his own mouth fall open as the horror of what he'd just said hit him. "I…I didn't mean…I just meant that…" He stuttered, falling over himself to say something to cover up his huge gaffe. "God, why doesn't the earth just swallow me whole right now?"

Blaine, however, was getting quite a kick out of Kurt's blunder and subsequent embarrassment. Soon enough, though, he thought it best to put the poor man out of his misery.

"Kurt, you're absolutely right. And don't be all uptight about it. I know I'm a little shaggy…the hair…good Lord, I don't know what the hell my mom's gonna say when I get home, but I can guarantee before she ever utters my name she'll be calling her stylist to fit me in! But haven't you ever just wanted to be someone else…to disappear for a little bit? I can…like this. I blend in, I guess, and it's a good thing…to be able to…hide?"

"But oh my God, Blaine, I didn't mean anything by it. Jesus, I'm such an idiot," Kurt chided himself. "Truthfully, I feel I should apologize to you. This morning I was having second thoughts about picking you up because I thought it was entirely possible that you were a criminal or a killer or something. I judged a book by its cover and I'm sorry for that, Blaine. You've proven to be a great traveling companion and I'm just blown away by your musical knowledge. You're polite and kind, a terrific conversationalist and…and I'm just sorry I ever thought those things. Clearly I should learn not to jump to conclusions…and I'm sorry if I've offended you with my comment."

"No offense taken. None. It's not an issue…I get it though, I look homeless. I'm not, I promise you that much," Blaine grinned.

"It's not all about the hair. You have…your eyes…you have beautiful eyes and very nice lips, Blaine, so—" Kurt blurted out, hoping to redeem himself. Instead he found himself feeling even more mortified and all but fled the room. "I need a…a…I'm going to brush my teeth," he said, sprinting into the bathroom and shutting the door behind him. He leaned against the door, eyes falling shut, and then smacked himself in the forehead a good half dozen times. _Stupid, stupid, stupid, Kurt! Jesus…what was that?_

Blaine just bit his bottom lip and grinned. The more time he spent with Kurt, the more time he _wanted_ to spend with him. Kurt was a breath of fresh air in the stagnant pool that his life had become. He was fun to be with, he was spontaneous (obviously), he was so easy to converse with, and he wasn't hard to look at, either. Blaine found himself truly enjoying every part of traveling with Kurt.

His phone buzzed on the bedside table and he picked it up, glancing at the bathroom door as he did.

 _ **Satan:**_ _How's my little world traveler?_

 _ **Hobbit:**_ _I swear to God, Santana, if you don't stop fucking with my phone I'm going to super glue your eyebrows down. Hobbit?_

 _ **Satan:**_ _Harsh. No really, where are you, B? My flight got in early this afternoon. I thought you'd be here by now. Weather keeping you in some burly, hairy guy's truck on the highway all night? I'll never understand why the hell you can't just travel like the rest of us do._

 _ **Hobbit:**_ _As a matter of fact, no. Because that's not adventurous. Where's the adventure in first class. Been there, done that, way too many times as a child. Not a real big fan of flying, and I've told you that. No thanks. And the winds of fate have delivered me into the care of an angel, so it's all good._

 _ **Satan:**_ _What the fuck, Blaine. What does that even mean?_

 _ **Hobbit:**_ _I hitched a ride, sort of. I was gonna grab a ride at the rest area just inside PA, like I said on my last text after the first guy dropped me off at that little roadside place this morning. . It was as far as he was going. I went in for coffee and the most stunning man I've ever seen came in, sat behind me, then bought my breakfast because he thought was I was homeless, I'm sure._

 _ **Satan:**_ _You DO look homeless, Blaine. I've told you many times. Your "traveling clothes" and that hair leave a lot to be desired, fo sho. Or in your case 'fro sho'. I slay me._

 _ **Hobbit:**_ _Anyway! We both left the diner and that was that. He drove away and I walked to the gas station for a couple things to put in my bag to eat later. Seems I left my gloves in the booth at the diner and he brought 'em to me. And then he was at the rest area and it was snowing like crazy…and told me he didn't want me to ride with the creepy truck drivers…that he was scared for my safety, and he all but demanded I travel with him when he found out I was going to Wapakoneta. Fate, woman._

 _ **Satan:**_ _There's more to this. Where's he from?_

 _ **Hobbit:**_ _Lima. Seriously, not even fuckin' with you. Fate?_

 _ **Satan:**_ _And you said he's hot?_

 _ **Hobbit:**_ _Santana…he's so damn stunning it's painful._

 _ **Satan:**_ _He play for your team?_

 _ **Hobbit:**_ _I have absolutely no idea…but I think maybe? You know my track record for guessing is so bad._

 _ **Satan:**_ _How long have you been driving together?_

 _ **Hobbit:**_ _Since about 9:30 this morning._

 _ **Satan:**_ _It's been nearly twelve hours and you haven't asked that all important question? Seriously, Blaine, I worry about you. Those are the deets you find out first. Period. So where are you?_

 _ **Hobbit:**_ _Some old, out of date Motel in PA…shit, I don't even know where. Big accident on 80 and they shut it down. We're gonna try to ride out tomorrow morning early._

 _ **Satan**_ _: Can't flash a Centurion Card there, can ya? LOL_

 _ **Hobbit:**_ _Seriously, if you'd seen this place…wow. Just…wow. This woman wouldn't even know what the hell it was. She's sweet, though. Let me borrow her dad's guitar for the night._

 _ **Satan:**_ _Serenading the eye candy. Smart! Head on over to his room and start singin!_

 _ **Hobbit:**_ _Not like that. I have something…starting. And it's 'our room'. They only had one left._

 _ **Satan:**_ _Oh my God, WHAT? Seriously? A stranger said you can spend the night in his room? You're sure he's not on your team? Maybe he wants to hook up!_

 _ **Hobbit:**_ _Concentrate…music. New music, San. And he's not like that._

 _ **Satan:**_ _Rollin' around in your head…gotta get it out. I get it. Been there for that too many times. You know what happens when that happens, right?_

 _ **Hobbit:**_ _A man can hope, can't he?_

 _ **Satan:**_ _Blaine…if he's your muse, you keep him around, you hear me? Don't let him go._

 _ **Hobbit:**_ _I can't kidnap the man and hold him hostage, Santana! I might want to, but I can't._

 _ **Satan:**_ _You might want to?_

 _ **Hobbit:**_ _He's…he's nice._

 _ **Satan:**_ _nice? He's NICE?_

 _ **Hobbit:**_ _He's handsome, he's beautiful, he has the most stunning blue eyes you've ever seen. He has a cold, so his voice sounds…well, he says 'normal, now'. But we watched some old videos and he's singing and he's…Santana, he's amazing. I'd bet he's a countertenor._

 _ **Satan:**_ _Get you some o' dat, B._

 _ **Hobbit:**_ _It's not that easy…he's staying in Lima. His dad's ill and he has some family things to take care of._

 _ **Satan:**_ _YOU could stay in Ohio if you wanted to._

 _ **Hobbit:**_ _You know that's probably not any more of an option now than it was ten years ago._

 _ **Satan:**_ _She said she was sorry, Blaine. She's tried to make amends. YOU are the one who won't allow that to happen._

 _ **Hobbit:**_ _She threw me out, San. Her own son, flesh and blood, etc. She threw me out with only the clothes on my back and called me 'sinful' and an embarrassment._

 _ **Satan:**_ _And your brother and your dad ripped her a new one and she has since seen the light._

 _ **Hobbit:**_ _Maybe she has since gotten wind of the balance of my bank account._

 _ **Satan:**_ _Jaded much?_

 _ **Hobbit:**_ _I'm headed home, aren't I? Cut me some slack._

 _ **Satan:**_ _Oh she's gonna have a field day when she sees you looking like that. Can I be there when you ring the doorbell? Can I? Pretty please? Oh my God, that'll go viral in seconds. Tell C.J. to get that shit on video for me!_

 _ **Hobbit:**_ _Why am I friends with you again?_

 _ **Satan:**_ _Because you love me and I love you. Because we make beautiful music together. Because without me you wouldn't pay your bills and we'd both be on the street._

 _ **Hobbit:**_ _I get busy. I forget things._

 _ **Satan:**_ _You're lucky to have me._

 _ **Hobbit:**_ _I am. Although, I've never really 'had you', because that'd be weird._

 _ **Satan:**_ _You've had me in all the ways that count for us. You're making me a sappy ass. Shut up. Get your fine ass home and let's rock Ohio._

 _ **Hobbit:**_ _What if I didn't go back to NYC?_

 _ **Satan:**_ _Your call, B. I'm yours here or there, you know that. I love ya, and we're a team, you and me._

 _ **Hobbit:**_ _Love you, too, babe. See you soon._

Kurt hadn't heard any noise since he fled to the bathroom, and he thought that Blaine may have gone to sleep. He was hopeful, anyway. Kurt couldn't believe what he'd said, calling Blaine a Neanderthal and then backtracking and telling him he had great eyes and lips. Good Lord, what had he been thinking? Well, he _knew_ what he'd been thinking. Blaine was…really kind of wonderful, actually. And he _did_ have beautiful eyes and a nice mouth.

But, when he silently stepped out of the bathroom and walked up behind Blaine, he noticed he was texting someone…someone he loved and called babe. Someone he'd see soon, apparently. And Kurt's heart dropped.

Truly, he had no right to be upset. Blaine hadn't made any moves toward him, and if he was being honest with himself, he was more than a little saddened by that. He really enjoyed Blaine's company, his conversation and his voice. He was smart, witty and upbeat. He was charismatic and always friendly to those around them…the guy at the gas station, the waitress at the diner, Wanda at the front desk. His manners were impeccable and he showed everyone respect. He was extremely well spoken, well read and his knowledge of all things music was…intense. Kurt figured it was easier to be in…Blaine's situation…if you were polite and courteous. People probably tended to throw you out of their doorway less often if you were kind to them. Maybe. Surely he didn't know…couldn't know what Blaine's 'situation' was, anyway. And why in the world was he tense because Blaine was texting someone else? What did he want from Blaine? Did he want anything? Something? More than a little something? But he didn't even know if Blaine was gay. Was 'Satan' a man? Was Blaine gay or straight? Or…something else. Kurt was so frustrated and confused. After so many months with no desire to date or anything like it, he was confused as to why he was so drawn to Blaine.

With an inward sigh, Kurt softly closed the bathroom door and walked further into the bedroom.

"Hey…I was pretty certain you'd scrubbed clear down to your mandible by this point," Blaine joked.

"Listen, Blaine, about what I said—"

"Kurt, it's not a big deal—"

"It is, and I'm sorry. That wasn't polite and I didn't mean anything by it. You've been a great traveling companion and for me to comment on your physical appearance is absolutely not ok."

"Kurt –"

"Blaine."

Blaine took a deep breath and shook his head. He smiled and inwardly laughed, wondering what Kurt would think of the Blaine who used to lead the Warblers. He even entertained the idea of showing Kurt some old Warbler videos, but in the end he opted not to. His 'disguise' was necessary. He wanted a traveling adventure and he was getting it, that much was certain.

"Well, if it's all the same to you, I'm gonna jump in a hot shower and wash the bird's nest," Blaine grinned. Kurt just nodded. "The one on top o' my head and the one on my face, too," he teased. Kurt rolled his eyes.

Blaine walked into the bathroom with his phone in his hand and closed the door firmly. He stood with his back to the door, smiling widely if only to himself. As soon as the door closed behind Blaine, Kurt picked up his phone to get in touch with Isabelle. Instead he found a new tweet notification that he'd missed while he was in the shower

 _Devon Anders thesinfulsongbird_ _: I used to hate snow and traveling in bad weather. This particular round has brought me one step closer to heaven, though. #travelbuddyrocks_

 _ **Kurt:**_ _You paid my movers._

 _ **Isabelle:**_ _Who? Me?_

 _ **Kurt:**_ _Thank you. I appreciate it. But it wasn't necessary._

 _ **Isabelle:**_ _You know if there's anything at all I can do for you, I'm going to do it. I already miss your face._

 _ **Kurt:**_ _Same. It's breaking my heart. But I have to go home. My dad needs me._

 _ **Isabelle:**_ _I know, Kurt. I know. How's the trip? You get stuck in the weather?_

 _ **Kurt:**_ _Yes. We're in a shithole motel in PA somewhere._

 _ **Isabelle:**_ _We? Who's we?_

Kurt rolled his eyes at himself for the second time that day, cursing his inability to just get through a conversation without saying too much. He hesitated to say anything at all about Blaine to Isabelle. If she even picked up a hint of how he felt about Blaine, she'd be like a shark in bloody water.

 _ **Kurt:**_ _Don't get nutty…but someone needed a ride to Ohio and since I was going that way…_

 _ **Isabelle:**_ _Oh, well, I didn't know you knew anyone else from Ohio up here._

 _ **Kurt:**_ _I don't…really. I mean, we just met. He's a nice guy._

 _ **Isabelle:**_ _Just met, as in "through a mutual friend at a party", right, Kurt?_

 _ **Isabelle:**_ _Kurt? Jesus, Kurt. What did you do?_

 _ **Kurt:**_ _Actually, I'm unsure…I just know that fate is somehow involved here…and I got a really nice traveling companion out of it. I'm enjoying being on the road, where I thought I'd be a raving lunatic._

 _ **Isabelle:**_ _Are you telling me you picked up a hitchhiker, Kurt?!_

 _ **Kurt:**_ _Um…well, sort of…but not really, if we're being nit-picky. I sort of forced him to come with me._

 _ **Isabelle:**_ _Kurt Hummel…_

 _ **Kurt:**_ _Look, I think he's kinda down on his luck, maybe, and we ended up at the same diner for breakfast, then he forgot his gloves and I gave them back to him and then later he was at the rest area and I was there and…and I couldn't just let him hitch a ride with a stranger in a truck._

 _ **Isabelle:**_ _And it didn't dawn on you that it's dangerous?_

 _ **Kurt:**_ _It did…but I don't think, even for a minute, that he's dangerous._

 _ **Isabelle:**_ _!_

 _ **Kurt:**_ _I KNOW, ok, STOP YELLING AT ME!_

 _ **Isabelle:**_ _Deep breath. Ok, so you guys got rooms and you'll be back on the road tomorrow?_

 _ **Kurt:**_ _Um…._

 _ **Isabelle:**_ _KURT?_

 _ **Kurt:**_ _They only had one room left…it's a small town._

 _ **Isabelle:**_ _Just out of curiosity, Kurt…is he handsome?_

 _ **Kurt:**_ _I can't really tell…I mean…he's hairy. Seriously, like…he has a massive, curly flop of hair on his head, and a majorly overgrown beard. But he has the most expressive, beautiful eyes I've ever seen and perfect lips. He sings like an angel and I can't stop looking at his mouth. I…ok, I'm shutting up. Don't comment, don't give me hell._

 _ **Isabelle:**_ _Please keep me updated, honey, you know how I love ya. I want you to be safe. Happy and safe. That's all._

 _ **Kurt:**_ _I love you, too, and I already miss you more than I ever thought possible. You're the big apple of my eye!_

 _ **Isabelle:**_ _And you're my heartland boy, Kurt. I need you to be safe. I need you back in one piece, you hear me? Be careful, honey._

 _ **Kurt:**_ _I will. I'll call you as soon as I'm home._

 _ **Isabelle:**_ _XOXO_

 _ **Kurt:**_ _Back at ya, babe._

The shower felt absolutely amazing. Sure, before he'd left at the crack of dawn that morning he'd showered in his own apartment using bath products that probably cost more than what they'd paid to rent the room for the night…but he wasn't complaining at all about what he got with Kurt.

Blaine hadn't realized how gross he felt until he shed all of his layers and got under the hot water. He let it cascade over his hair and down his body, using the little shampoos the motel offered. He conditioned his curls, hoping he'd look more free and wild and less crazy, homeless maniac. When he was finished he stepped out and listened for Kurt, but heard nothing.

Swinging the door wide, he cleared his throat and stepped into the room where Kurt sat on the edge of the mattress, head down and staring at his phone.

"Sorry, left my clothes out here…" Blaine muttered quietly, then walked across the room in his towel, past Kurt, and over to the chair in the corner where he'd flung his bag. As he passed, Kurt set his phone on the nightstand and gawked. There was no other word for it: Kurt gawked like a horny teenager. He only just managed to clamp his mouth shut when Blaine turned and headed back toward the bathroom seconds later. Kurt glanced at the door and the window next to it in any attempt to make it look like he wasn't fixated on Blaine's mostly naked body. Blaine glanced at Kurt's phone on the nightstand. Huh…so maybe more than boss and employee, then. Well, wasn't that just perfect.

"I'm uh…I'm gonna turn in," Kurt told Blaine.

"I'm still ok with the pallet on the floor idea, Kurt."

"I'm not. Blaine…" Kurt said, standing and walking right up to the bathroom door. Blaine stood at the sink weaving his fingers through his curls, having tugged on some soft pants to sleep in under the towel, which was now in a lump on the floor. He turned a concerned eye toward his traveling companion, suddenly certain Kurt would kick him out. Kurt was staring at him intensely and it unnerved Blaine to no end.

"Did I do something? Say something?" Blaine asked quietly, head tilted slightly to the right as he stared straight into Kurt's eyes.

"What? No…oh, no, I…Blaine, listen…"

"I'll sleep in the car, Kurt. Really, or maybe Wanda will let me sleep on the sofa in the office, ok? I can see you're totally freaked out. Let me just grab my things, ok?"

"Blaine, please, just…will you listen to me? Let me talk," Kurt said, then raised both hands and placed them on Blaine's cheeks, or as close as he could get to them under that massive, unkempt beard. He inhaled and smelled the body wash and shampoo that Blaine had used in the shower and he let his eyes fall closed. He was tired…bone tired, and it had snuck up on him.

"Kurt…" Blaine said, his voice tender and hesitant. Having Kurt stand so close to him when he was only wearing thin, cotton pants was wreaking havoc with his body and he was afraid Kurt would notice if he stood there much longer.

"I need to get home to my dad. He's sick. I've told you all this. I need to be with him…and he needs me. Will you give me your word that nothing weird will happen tonight? You're not gonna kill me in my sleep or steal my keys and take off in my car with all my stuff in it? Because my dad's Baker's Brown Sugar Ham is in the trunk and I swear if that thing doesn't make it home, he'll have my ass," Kurt grinned. It sounded crazy, but he really needed some reassurance…and he might have been just a bit delirious.

"Oh, Kurt…" Blaine laughed. "You have my word as a gentleman that I have absolutely no nefarious plans to do anything untoward tonight…or any other night for that matter. You and I will go to sleep, we'll get some rest, then we'll wake up, pack up and head out. And in the morning if you've changed your mind and you don't want me to ride along, then you just have to say so and I'll be on my way. You've been generous enough to bring me this far and buy me food and drinks and…and I don't know how I'll repay you, Kurt. So please…please rest and don't worry that pretty little head of yours. You're safe with me, Kurt…you and everything you have with you. I promise," Blaine told him, his words impassioned.

Kurt nodded then and took a deep breath. "I'm partial to the right side of the bed…old habits and all that."

In a move that Kurt hadn't expected, Blaine placed his own hands on Kurt's face, staring into his eyes as he did so.

"And for the record, your eyes are beautiful as well," Blaine said softly, then grinned and slowly and tenderly dragged his fingers down Kurt's cheeks before letting his hands fall to his sides. "I'll see you in the morning, Kurt. Sleep well." With that Blaine stepped back, then walked over to the side of the bed opposite where Kurt had placed his wallet, keys and watch on the nightstand. He climbed under the covers, turned away from the bathroom light and snuggled in as close to the edge as possible. "Thank you, Kurt. Goodnight."

 **A/N So if you're looking for something else to read and you're so inclined, go check out Let Me Melt by ColferandCoffee. Send her some love!**

 **60 degrees here today, in Cincinnati, and tomorrow we're supposed to get snow. WTH? Ugh... No wonder everyone in the Midwest is sick, what with the weather unable to make up its mind!  
**

 **Shout out to my littlest man, who turns EIGHT today! Love that little red-headed devil!**

 **Hope you're having a great week. Thanks for reading and I appreciate all the messages and such! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Blaine came awake slowly as if dragged from a pit of mental caramel. He was warm and comfortable and there was a constant and steady rumble that had apparently woken him. He didn't move at first, listening before opening his eyes, but when he did, he was surprised to say the least.

Kurt's body was all but draped over his own, an arm thrown over Blaine's middle and Kurt's head tucked up right into Blaine's shoulder and arm under his chin. Soft, chestnut hair tickled his chin and it caused Blaine to smile. _Kurt._

He could tell it wasn't too late because the light seeping in from under and around the outdated curtains was minimal at best. But they'd gone to bed fairly early by his standards, probably before 10 p.m., and he actually felt like he'd had a decent night's sleep. Stretching his legs out toward the bottom of the bed, he did his best not to move his upper body so he wouldn't dislodge Kurt. Truth be told, he didn't want him to move. This…this right here was heaven. Kurt was warm, solid and soft against him, having slept in a pair of grey sweats and a soft t-shirt with some logo for a tire place on it. If anything, Blaine wanted to put an arm around Kurt and tug him in closer. It felt nice. It was comfortable…Kurt smelled clean, fresh and…like home. He couldn't put a finger on it, but it felt…right.

With a deep sigh, he closed his eyes for a minute before reaching his right hand out and fumbling for his phone. When he felt it, he dragged it off the table and over to the bed, trying desperately to push all the right buttons with only one hand. He had a moment of hesitation where he thought it might be a little creepy, what he was doing, but he shook that off and figured he wouldn't have this opportunity again, and he wanted to show Santana who he was speaking about.

With deft fingers, silently glad his right hand was free, Blaine held up his phone and took a selfie of himself and Kurt wrapped around him like a koala bear. Kurt's profile was stunning…strong jaw, perfectly flawless, pale skin, rosy lips and eyelashes resting on his cheeks. Blaine was in awe.

Quickly, before he could second guess himself, he sent the photo off to Santana in a text with the words "See, I wasn't exaggerating. Isn't he the most stunning thing you've ever seen? This morning I'm a lucky man, San."

* * *

Kurt woke slowly, the light seeping in under the curtains pulling him toward consciousness. The soft, yet sturdy body beneath him was warm, rising and falling at an even tempo as warm air intermittently puffed on his nose and cheek. Kurt smiled…this was nice. He stretched his body a bit, tugging the body next to him closer as he did so, then wrapped his arm around Blaine's belly and snuggled his face into the man's t-shirt with a soft smile.

 _Blaine._

He was wrapped around Blaine's soft, warm body like some demented boa constrictor on a cheap, motel bed in the middle of Pennsylvania.

With a start, Kurt jerked back, hoping the man next to him wasn't awake and had absolutely no idea he'd used him as a human body pillow all night. Truthfully, it had been the best night of sleep Kurt had gotten in months. Maybe years.

"Good morning, Sunshine," Blaine mumbled. Of course. Kurt couldn't be lucky enough to have Blaine be completely oblivious to what had gone on. He groaned out loud and bit his bottom lip.

"Oh my God, Blaine, I'm so unbelievably sorry. I didn't mean to smother you like that. I'm just…I tend to cuddle and I…I'm so sorry. Talk about overstepping boundaries. I'm sorry, I—"

"That's the best night of sleep I've had in ages, Kurt. Please don't apologize. I slept like the dead, and if it was because I had a warm, handsome man wrapped around me, then that's just fine, isn't it? I can see you're already freaking out and it's barely light out…we need to remedy that."

Kurt was already scooting off the bed backwards, still mortified by his own slip up, when Blaine leaned over and grabbed him, hugging him tightly, completely knocking the wind out of Kurt's "flee immediately" idea.

"Blaine…" he managed to squeak out.

"I'm a cuddler, too, Kurt. Don't worry…it's fine. We're fine. Nobody was hurt or killed in the night and we both got some sleep. I hope you're not going to flip out and second guess taking me with you this morning? Although I'd probably help my case a bit if I brushed my teeth, right?"

With that, Blaine rolled off his side of the bed and headed for the bathroom with a bright grin flashed in Kurt's direction. "No freaking out, Kurt. All is well," he said, then closed the door with a soft click.

Amid his panic and mortification Kurt sat up in the middle of the bed and tugged the covers up under his chin. Blaine hadn't minded that he slept completely wrapped around him all night apparently. Blaine's hair was an even bigger travesty of craziness in the morning. Blaine's eyes sparkled like diamonds when he was happy. Blaine's sweat pants didn't do a damn thing to hide the massive tent going on first thing in the morning. Kurt's heart pounded in his chest and he felt a stirring in his own briefs, allowing himself to wonder, only briefly, if Blaine was just as aware of the tent in Kurt's own undies

When Kurt stepped out of the bathroom, dressed and ready to go for the day, he found Blaine's bag on the floor by the door, but Blaine was sitting on the edge of the bed with a ratty notebook and pencil next to him. He was strumming away at the guitar, brows creased and playing the same notes over and over, with a new one thrown in here and there. He'd scratch out and rewrite, grumble, then grin when he got it right, apparently. He scribbled notes here and there, what looked like maybe lyrics, to Kurt, and then he'd hum a bit before writing something else. Kurt watched his hands as he played and noted how sure and strong they looked, then recalled the night before when Blaine had run his fingertips down Kurt's cheeks…and he sighed. Maybe it was just a 'thing' with musicians, that they all had beautiful, strong hands?

"You ready? I can be done here," Blaine said, upon glancing up and seeing Kurt watching him, the man leaning against the bathroom door frame with a content smile on his face.

"It's early…if you need to finish something we can wait a bit. It's barely seven thirty…" Kurt trailed off, looking at the digital clock on the nightstand.

"I don't want to keep you from getting on the road, though," Blaine told him as he stood.

"You're not. I enjoy watching you fiddle with…whatever that is," Kurt told him, then had the thought that he might be content to watch Blaine 'fiddle with that' for a good, long while…and that surprised him a little.

"Sometimes I get something in my head and I've gotta get it out, write it down, play it a few hundred times before I forget, etc. I haven't been able to…lately…" he paused, rolling around the words in his head before saying them. "It's been a long time since I felt the urge to write a song this strongly. Too long. My friend seems to think you're my muse and I shouldn't let you go if this song works out," Blaine said, blushing.

"Oh…well…" Kurt stammered, fumbling for words. "Um…I'm happy to be of service – at least until you uh…until you go back to New York and…well, I'll be in Ohio, I guess…" Kurt said, ending his sentence softly…sadly, actually, when he thought about it.

Blaine's first instinct was to say he wasn't sure he was even going to bother to go back to New York. He could do his job from anywhere, and Santana would be thrilled if he said they were staying in Ohio. Something to think about. Instead, though, he stayed quiet and strummed a few more notes.

Kurt sat on the bed and checked his phone, finding a tweet from Devon Anders.

 _Devon Anders thesinfulsongbird:_ _Trip not going as planned, but it's been one helluva ride so far. And I'm not complaining one bit. Fate is my friend._

With a grin, Kurt rolled his eyes and thought to himself that Devon wasn't alone in his "trip not going as planned-ness" and Kurt wasn't complaining either. He flitted through some other tweets, then checked his texts, noting that he needed to check in with Isabelle.

 _ **Kurt:**_ _Well, I managed to survive the night. He didn't kill me in my sleep, and in fact, he was very sweet before bed and promised me that he would never think of such a thing._

 _ **Isabelle:**_ _And did you…uh…ask any important questions or figure out…anything?_

 _ **Kurt:**_ _I didn't. He was texting someone named "Satan" on his phone. I'm going to go ahead and assume that's a nickname, as he / she calls him "Hobbit". That made me laugh out loud. But it's clear he / she is more than just a friend, I think._

 _ **Isabelle:**_ _And are you ok with that?_

 _ **Kurt:**_ _It doesn't matter what I'm ok with. If he's taken, he's taken. Besides, we've only known each other for 24 hours, Is. We're traveling companions. Nothing more. It's not as if he's cheating on me. LOL_

 _ **Isabelle:**_ _Tell me about him._

 _ **Kurt:**_ _I don't know all that much. He's from Ohio. Grew up in Wapakoneta, went to Dalton Academy for high school. It's a prep school over near Columbus…big money. He's a legacy…family thing, etc. Which makes me really wonder how he ended up…like this. Whatever 'this' is. He plays guitar like nobody I've ever heard. His voice is angelic and I could listen to him sing the phone book for hours if given the opportunity._

 _ **Kurt:**_ _He doesn't like vegetable soup because his aunt makes it with Brussel sprouts in it and she surprised him with that little tidbit of info one day, which turned him off to it completely. He still cuts the crusts off his PB &J. He knows everything there is to know about music and he's in the midst of writing a song...literally as I type, he's strumming the guitar and writing notes in a notebook. He has nice handwriting for a man. _

_**Kurt:**_ _He thinks his mom is going to make him a hair appointment before she even says hello. He's clean, very tidy, he has beautiful eyes, and the warmest smile you've ever seen. He laughs and it lights up the room. He's polite, kind, courteous and respectful to people around him. He can charm the pants off of anyone. And he's very private. When we get into what he does for work or family things he holds back, I can tell. He's very intelligent._

 _ **Kurt:**_ _His grandmother makes the world's best baklava. He has the most beautiful, strong, capable hands you've ever seen…well-manicured and soft. How he manages that I'll never know. He loves lasagna, but not with meat in it. I love the way my name melts out of his mouth and he rolls the 'r' when he says it._

 _ **Isabelle:**_ _Whoa there, kid._

 _ **Kurt**_ _: ?_

 _ **Isabelle:**_ _And you only met him 24 hours ago? Kurt…I mean…he sounds pretty great…and you sound smitten._

 _ **Kurt:**_ _He's beautiful. Absolutely beautiful. And I wish I could see his face under all that beard. LOL Do you think he'd mind if I asked him to shave? I probably shouldn't. I've insulted him enough, seeing as I called him a Neanderthal last night._

 _ **Isabelle:**_ _OMG, Kurt, what?_

 _ **Kurt:**_ _Isabelle, the beard…I swear, he's like a damn mountain man. I can't tell if he's Adam Levine or the Elephant Man under there! Honestly…_

 _ **Isabelle:**_ _Does it matter?_

 _ **Kurt:**_ _No…it wouldn't matter at all. Truly. He's…very kind. Sweet. Thoughtful. Taken._

 _ **Isabelle:**_ _You don't know that for sure._

 _ **Kurt:**_ _Again, doesn't matter. He lives in NYC. He's only visiting. Had I met him when I lived there, I'd cuddle him to death and never let him go. Obviously that's not the case._

 _ **Isabelle:**_ _And he may not like cuddling as much as you do. LOL_

 _ **Kurt:**_ _He does. He didn't even push me away this morning when we woke up and I was wrapped around him like a koala._

 _ **Isabelle:**_ _You were NOT! :O_

 _ **Kurt:**_ _I was. Best night of sleep I've had in ages, no lie, regardless of the motel bed. He was very…gracious. And I was very comfortable._

 _ **Isabelle:**_ _Oh, Kurt…figure this out, love. He sounds like a genuinely nice person, but…he's hitchhiking…what does that say? It still scares me. And speaking of scary things…you're still going to the party aren't you? I've RSVP'd for you and they're expecting you there. I'll get flack if nobody from the office shows, and knowing his circle of friends, it'll be a wild ride. Take photos! Lol_

 _ **Kurt:**_ _As long as I can get home on time, I plan to be there. This weather…it's insane. And technically, I'm not your employee anymore so I'm not really "from the office", am I?_

 _ **Isabelle:**_ _Kurt…we've talked about this. I'll find you something. I'll make up a title for you. I don't want to lose you, you're way too valuable to me, and too damn talented for me to let you go. You help Burt for now and we'll make something happen when you're ready. Speaking of Burt, your dad won't mind if 'work' takes you away for the evening when you've just arrived home?_

 _ **Kurt:**_ _He'll be fine. Don't you worry. I'm gonna head on out now – grab something to eat and get on the road, I hope. Cross your fingers that they cleared the highway and it's safe to travel up that way. I'll talk to you soon. Love you._

 _ **Isabelle:**_ _Be careful, Kurt. No rush…you have more than a week, yet. You could walk home from there and make it at this point, so be careful and take your time. Love you, too._

* * *

Blaine returned the guitar to Wanda before they went for breakfast across the street at the same restaurant they'd eaten dinner in the previous evening. Their server was the same woman and she asked how their evening went with a twinkle in her eye. Kurt wasn't sure if he should be embarrassed for himself or for her. Blaine said nothing, just watched Kurt from across the table when he thought nobody was looking. Kurt noticed.

Blaine ordered a big breakfast, stating that he'd probably just snack on something in his bag at lunch time so they didn't have to stop if they didn't want to. Kurt agreed, and paid their bill (and refused anything from Blaine once again). After sweet talking their server into filling the large thermos with coffee, they headed back out again.

They stopped at a nearby convenience store and picked up a few things for the road. One could never have enough protein bars, water and trail mix on hand, and chocolate never hurt anyone, Kurt figured. He also bought Blaine a thermal tumbler for coffee and washed it in the bathroom before they got on the road, swiping some sugar and creamer packets at the counter before leaving.

The accident had been cleared, and except for the mangled guard rail, it was hard to tell anything had even happened. However, it had continued to snow overnight and the 'damage' was probably covered in white powder. It was still coming down hard and Kurt was instantly tense as he held tightly to the steering wheel. He'd never seen weather like this in all his years and he hoped he never did again.

They took turns with the music, Blaine insisting Kurt got to pick a playlist first, as it was his car. He was surprised to find he and Kurt liked many of the same things, and also that their music libraries were much the same as well. It was around an hour and a half after they got on the road that a song played from Kurt's music library and it made Blaine do a double take at the dashboard. Kurt noticed and glanced at him once, then again, noticing that Blaine looked almost uncomfortable for a minute before a grin worked its way to his lips.

"Something wrong?" Kurt asked.

"Nope, not a thing."

"You don't like this song?"

"Oh, no, that's not it at all. I love this song, actually," Blaine said, the grin still on his face.

"Good, because I do, too. I've played it until I'm certain it'll just refuse to play some day. By now it's screaming 'uncle', you know? I have a few songs on my list like that…I'll listen to it, then listen again and again…a few times in a row, etc. This guy…the songwriter, Devon Anders…he's written a few of my favorites, actually. I was totally surprised to find out he was working with _her_ ," Kurt remarked, nodding to the dashboard. "They say he's a practically a recluse these days—"

"You ever met him?"

"Who? The songwriter? Oh, God no…he's…I'm sure he's tucked away in some big ol' mansion in L.A. or something," Kurt laughed. "But I'd love to. I'd love to pick his brain and see what his inspirations are, because he's one hell of a talented artist, in my humble opinion. The guy's in his twenties and he's been nominated for song of the year four times, and numerous other awards countless times as well. I lost count…Lord. I think he has like three Grammy Awards now…it's insane! He's just…he's multi-talented, ya know? He's done things for the music scene that nobody else has done. He writes, he produces, he arranges…he's phenomenal. A real talent for sure," Kurt gushed, then felt like an awkward teenager and blushed a bit. "Sorry, I tend to ramble…"

"Ever seen the guy? I mean…" Blaine shrugged, giving Kurt a curious stare.

"No…not even a photo…I follow him on social media, though…sometimes I feel like a stalker… I read some articles where he's been interviewed and he actually had one of his own articles published in Rolling Stone a few years back. The guy sounds like he's completely and utterly immersed in the music, ya know? But I think he's pretty much camera shy. Won't allow photographers around, and all that. Can't say as I blame him, though. Who wants a camera shoved in their face all the time…and technically, he's not the 'famous' one…he lets everyone else sing his stuff and they're the famous ones…" Kurt trailed off. "Kinda selfless when you think about it, right? I bet he—"

"So you listen to the same songs over and over, huh?" Blaine blurted and cut him off out of nowhere. Kurt was taken aback. "Like…the same artist, or a handful of artists or…?

"Yeah, a handful, I guess…" Kurt said, side eyeing Blaine. He was acting oddly.

"And this is one of 'em?"

"Absolutely, what's not to love? Great beat, catchy lyrics," Kurt smiled, then started singing along. Before long Blaine was singing along as well.

"You have an amazing voice, Blaine. I hope someone, somewhere, gets to appreciate it on a daily basis. It would be a shame, otherwise," Kurt grinned, never taking his eyes from the road ahead.

"I…I guess someone does…yeah. Thank you. And head cold or not, you're no slouch, either, Kurt," Blaine complimented him, staring at Kurt's profile as he did so. The man was just truly stunning. Kurt blushed and tried to hide a grin, but he figured 'Satan' was the one who was allowed to hear such beauty daily. It stole the grin right from Kurt's face and left him feeling…deflated.

"I'm feeling better this morning, actually. I sound a little bit more like myself, anyway. Maybe it was getting such a good night's rest?"

"Glad to hear it," Blaine smirked.

"So um…tell me…if you want to…what keeps you busy in the city when you're not traveling home to Ohio?" Kurt asked apropos of nothing at all. He could tell Blaine was a little taken aback, and he shifted in his seat, obviously trying to think of how to answer.

"I have friends who I enjoy spending time with, I guess. Work keeps me pretty busy, though."

"Anyone in particular? Someone who would miss you if you stayed in Ohio?"

"Oh…well, maybe. I mean, Santana would definitely miss me if she wasn't going to be in Ohio, too. But we're a team. If I go, she goes. That's how we work, I guess," Blaine grinned fondly, thinking of his business associate and friend.

 _Satan…Santana. Huh…maybe?_

"Santana is…she's your friend or co-worker?"

"Both, actually. Friend first, co-worker a bit later. We work well together. I can't imagine doing what I do without her by my side. She's annoying as hell, but she's a fantastic person to have on your team.

"And what is it that you 'do', if I may be so bold as to ask?"

"I…I told you…I play music. Can we leave it at that?"

Blaine's tone said he was ready to change the subject and Kurt didn't want to push or make his traveling companion upset, so he went with it, talking about everything from the weather to fashion, from his family to working in New York with Isabelle. That perked Blaine up a bit.

"So this Isabelle…tell me about her. I've heard she's demanding, hard headed, not at all easy to please and very frustrating," Blaine asked, keeping his eyes forward, but he instantly wondered how he'd allowed such words to fall from his lips. Kurt was surprised at Blaine's question – not only that he'd heard such things about Isabelle, but he wondered where he would have encountered anyone who'd think that.

"She's probably all those things to someone who doesn't know her _well._ I've known her for the past seven years and if I think about it long enough, I most likely thought all those thing about her for a good while," Kurt smiled. "But she's really fair, she's insanely gifted when it comes to fashion, she's absolutely terrifying on photo shoots but it seems to get her some amazing results. And she loves me and apparently thinks I can do no wrong, so clearly she's the smartest woman alive."

"Huh…clearly no bias there," Blaine grinned.

"Can I ask you, then…who said those things about Isabelle?"

"A…just someone I happened to overhear speaking about her after working with her a while back. I'm glad to know he was wrong…but then again, those traits, in his opinion, may be a positive thing. You never know. It's not the first time he's been wrong about something big…." Blaine trailed off, lost in thought as he stared out the window.

For a long while, Kurt listened to the music, but said nothing, assuming Blaine was turning over his own thoughts as Kurt was. He was so intrigued by Blaine and couldn't really explain it. It wasn't as if Blaine was some sort of super hero or anything of the sort, but he was just so…interesting. Blaine could speak about everything and nothing at all and make it the most unbelievably captivating conversation you'd ever had. Kurt felt like he'd been traveling with an old friend and he was surprised by how utterly comfortable he felt around Blaine, despite the mystery surrounding him. He still felt like there was something Blaine wasn't being forthcoming about, and while it probably should have made him a little uneasy, instead he just shrugged it off as Blaine's personal business and went on with their banter. It was nice, really, just to be able to talk about everyday things and not worry if Blaine would judge him or think him odd. Learning his traveling companion, layer by layer, mile by mile, almost made him forget, for just a little while, about leaving New York City. And despite the homeless façade, Blaine had a fantastic smile, stunning eyes and a spirit that could uplift even the grouchiest of individuals.

They drove on in silence, both uptight with the weather and bad roads. They stopped only briefly when a solitary driver flagged them down and asked if they had a gas can. Kurt did not, but they offered to call for help for the man. He said he'd already called AAA, but of course they were swamped and weren't sure when they'd arrive. They left him with a bottle of water and a protein bar and drove on after wishing him well. He bid them farewell, telling them to take it slow and to travel safely. They drove on for another two hours or so, chatting about the strangest of topics sometimes, laughing at one another and generally just asking silly questions and giving sillier answers, keeping it light.

"I thought when we stopped overnight and slept it off that we'd be home free. Instead it's snowing harder and not slacking up at all!" Kurt took a deep breath and shook his head when Blaine didn't answer right away. Glancing over, he saw that Blaine had drifted off to sleep. His eyelashes were fanned out across the apples of his cheeks and he looked so peaceful. "Four hours into the drive and I'm barely seventy miles away from where we began this morning…and my traveling companion is sacked out. Lovely."

Kurt took the opportunity to scrutinize Blaine's features, covered in hair as they were. Despite the unkempt beard, Blaine had a beautiful face. He had clear, soft skin, mesmerizing eyes and lips that begged to be kissed. Kurt was taken aback at how much he wanted that, and with someone he'd just met, to boot. If you'd told him two days ago that he'd find himself wanting to lock lips with a homeless guy, he'd have told you where to put that theory, and with gusto. No…Blaine was no ordinary man, that was for sure, and Kurt was desperate to learn more about him. Without thinking, he reached over and moved one long, silky curl from Blaine's face and smiled when Blaine shifted toward him, reaching up to grab his hand and tug it against his face in his sleep. It made Kurt's heart jump in his chest and he was sure, then, that he was, indeed, smitten.

Kurt continued to drive, although he had to go rather slowly as the snow was picking up in intensity again. He was down to around 10 mph on the highway at one point and visibility was becoming a major issue with wind and snow. The snow had blown in such a way as to obscure the green and white signs overhead on the highway and he wasn't even sure if he was still in Pennsylvania or if he'd crossed into Ohio yet. He'd thought they were out of Pennsylvania, but he couldn't be sure. He'd been so focused on staying on the road that he hadn't been watching too carefully, just trying to keep them safe and on track.

"Blaine…" Kurt said softly. Blaine didn't move. "Blaine…hey…" Kurt said, now moving at unbelievably slow on the highway. He reached over and touched Blaine's hand which he'd shifted back to rest on his own thigh.

"Mmmm?"

"Blaine…the snow is getting pretty bad, and I'm thinking we may want to pull off and see what's going on, weather-wise, for the foreseeable future. That ok?"

"Hmmmm…mmmm?" Blaine mumbled, obviously not even half awake.

"I'm pulling off the highway at the next exit."

Another mile down the road saw Kurt pulling over to the edge of the road and following what he hoped was the exit ramp down a slight hill to a scarcely lit cluster of buildings, one of which was a gas station. Kurt pulled in and when the car stopped, Blaine's eyes flew open as if he'd been shocked.

"What's wrong? What happened? Where are we?" he said, rapid fire, eyes wide and glancing around.

"Nothing's wrong, per se, but I can't keep driving in this. I can't see and it's getting seriously sketchy out there, 4-wheel drive or not. I'm going to fill the tank, though. The last thing we need is to get stuck somewhere with no gas," Kurt told him.

"I can pump the gas if you'd like…or pay for this fill up, really, Kurt, I –"

"No, don't worry about that. If I were driving alone, I'd still be paying for the gas, so it's not an issue. I'll be right back, sit tight!"

He went in to pay, as there was nowhere to pay outdoors. Blaine sat in the SUV and waited for Kurt to return, smiling when he saw the bundled up man running back to the vehicle. He also noticed that, for the first time, Kurt had left the keys in the car when he went inside.

"Ok, so the girl inside has the T.V. on and the snow isn't going anywhere. In fact, they're saying it'll be worse before it gets any better, unfortunately. The State Highway Patrol are warning people to stay off the roads, period, and ticketing drivers left and right because of the snow emergency. There are patches on I-80 that are nothing but ice and they've shut it down in spots, according to the newscast. She says there's an exit about five miles up with six or eight places to stay the night and a handful of decent food choices. If we can make it five more miles, we're good…but I don't think it's safe to keep driving in this."

Blaine merely nodded, unsure what to say, really.

"Is that ok, or…? I don't want to force you to stop with me, I'm just really not comf—"

"Oh, God, Kurt, no…of course we should stop if you're not comfortable driving in this. I'd offer to drive, but that's not going to change the fact that the snow is coming down like mad." Blaine shook his head, staring out the windshield in dismay. The days before Christmas were counting down and it was going to take him at least three days to get home instead of one. He briefly wondered what his fate would have been had he succeeded in flagging down a trucker going his way. He actually shuddered thinking of it. Yes…Kurt was a far, far better traveling companion.

"I just want to be sure you're ok with it. I mean…I sort of bullied you into coming with me and I feel like you're stuck with me now and for that I'm sorry," Kurt said, biting his lip. Blaine was more than distracted by that nibbled lip, and when Kurt raised an eyebrow at him, he realized Kurt had said something he'd obviously missed.

"Hmmm?"

"I said, you ready to get on the road or would you like to run inside and use the bathroom while we're here? I did…it was fairly clean, actually. The cashier's a riot…you'll love her," Kurt chuckled.

"Oh, yeah, probably not a bad idea, actually…be right back," Blaine said, before slipping out of the SUV and sprinting inside. At the door he slid and nearly face planted into the plate glass. The poor girl working the register in the small building just gave him an uncertain stare, tried not to laugh at him, and then nodded toward the back of the store when Blaine asked where the restroom was.

When he returned, he grabbed a Mountain Dew from the cooler, then thought better of it and grabbed two. A bag of Pizza flavored Combos later he was standing at the counter to pay.

"You with that other guy who just came in?" the girl asked. Her nametag read "Sherry".

"I am…" Blaine grinned, glancing outside to see where else she thought he may have come from. It was as deserted as it had been when he'd run inside.

"He's totally hot. Too bad he's not on my team," she grinned, obviously baiting him. Blaine stood there, dumbfounded and mouth hanging open, unable to answer for a few seconds. He blinked a couple of times and stared at Sherry, wondering how she'd figured that.

"I'm sorry, what now? How'd you come to that conclusion?"

"Oh please…that guy's as gay as the day is long. Don't question my gaydar, because seriously, I'm never wrong. You sure you're friends with him? Maybe you don't know him as well as you think you do?" she laughed.

"He…you think he's gay?"

"Can you look me in the eye and tell me he's not?"

"I…I just…I've only known him for a short while. We're both traveling home to Ohio. I just…the way he talks about this woman he works with, though…" Blaine trailed off, unsure how he'd finish that sentence.

"At best, she's his hag. At worst, he's in the closet, but I doubt that. Totally gay, and absolutely hot. You oughta hit that, honey," she teased.

"I…me? I…what?"

"Oh for the love o' God and all that's holy…I told you, I'm never wrong. Don't even TRY to pretend _you're_ not. If you'd seen the look on your face when I said he was gay, you'd know…and I know. I always know…"

"Jesus…Kurt's gay? You're sure?"

"I'd bet my next two paychecks on it, hon. You look so surprised. I'm sorry if I ruined your day."

"What? No…oh…you didn't, I'm…I'm just a little thrown off. I just thought…I mean…because he was texting her and she said 'be careful honey' and then he typed 'XOXO' and she called him babe…"

"And I just called you 'hon'. Are we an item now, because hot damn. I'm more than certain there's a stunning man behind that mountain man façade you have goin' on there, baby," she teased him.

All Blaine could do was stare wide eyed and blink.

"You're a piece o' work, aren't you, Sherry?"

"I've been called worse. Better, too, but mostly worse. Happens when you're as outgoing and outspoken as I am…but it's ok. Nobody ever wonders if I mean what I say or say what I mean. It's pretty clear that I'm on the level and I'm not sugar coating anything," she laughed.

"Uh huh, I can see that. So, um…Kurt…you're sure?"

"Positive. So you march on out there and start peeling back the layers that are obviously in your way. See how he feels about that. Be good, you hear?" she said, handing him his change back. Blaine hadn't even recalled handing her money. He slid his wallet into his back pocket and watched out the window as Kurt put the gas nozzle back in place and climbed in the car.

Kurt was stunning. Even standing in the frigid weather, shivering and pumping gas, Kurt was absolutely stunning. His fine features, pale skin and gorgeous eyes could bring Blaine to his knees…and wasn't that an idea worth exploring? Kurt was intelligent, funny and sincere and his laugh…oh, his laugh. Blaine was certain that's what it sounded like when angels sang, and he didn't care if that sounded cheesy or not. Kurt was amazing, and Blaine knew that he was falling and falling fast.

"Huh…well then," he muttered.

"Safe travels, hon. You two be careful out there. Oh, and here…just in case. My gift to the two hottest gays I've seen all month. Enjoy, and Merry Christmas," she said, shoving something else in his bag. Looking down he noticed a Mason jar filled with candy canes and figured she'd shoved a couple into his bag, but he couldn't take his eyes off of Kurt.

"Merry Christmas to you as well, Sherry. Thanks…"

"Uh huh…you'll thank me later, I'm sure," she chuckled as he ducked out the door and ran for the car.

Ten minutes later they were spinning the wheels on the SUV, desperately trying to get up the on-ramp to the highway with no luck. It was just too icy, and the two tractor trailers already sitting off to the side didn't bode well at all. Kurt was frustrated and upset and Blaine wasn't sure what to say to make things better.

"Kurt, I'm afraid we're going to end up hitting something. Let's just slowly back down the ramp and ask Sherry if there's another way onto the highway, OK?" Blaine suggested in his most placating tone. Kurt took a deep breath and shut his eyes, hoping nobody came up behind them, because then they'd both be stuck. He let his head fall back onto the headrest and squeezed his eyes closed again, then nodded.

According to Sherry there was a side access road which would carry them parallel to the highway for about five miles. They'd have to take a few turns and cross a small bridge before heading back toward the highway again, but the grades were all mild and there were no big hills to hinder their progress. With a nod of thanks, they climbed back into the car and headed in the opposite direction, carefully watching for the road markers and street signs she'd given them.

They'd driven a good three miles when Blaine finally allowed himself to breathe normally. He felt as if he'd been holding his breath for an hour. He was tense and uptight and he was certain Kurt was as well.

"You ok?" Blaine asked, glancing at his companion.

"Yeah, just…I need to get somewhere and stop for the night. I feel like we've been driving for a week and we've probably gotten only halfway home. My shoulders are up around my ears, aren't they?" Kurt chuckled. "I'm sorry, Blaine. If I'd known this was going to happen—"

"I'd have come with you anyway," Blaine smiled. Kurt's heart melted. He turned to look at Blaine and graced him with one of his rarely shared toothy smiles.

"Even with all the crazy that we've encountered on our travels?"

"Especially with the crazy. Absolutely," Blaine grinned back. "KURT!" he blurted, eyes wide and grabbing for the dash immediately as a huge buck darted across the road in front of them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Without thinking, Kurt slammed on the brakes and the SUV lurched and slid. He wasn't able to steer out of it and they skidded to a halt into a ditch on the side of the road at the bottom of what appeared to be someone's driveway, barely missing the mailbox. Kurt's eyes were wide and his mouth hung open, staring at the deer who'd stopped across the road to stare back at him.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Kurt muttered. "Shit, Blaine, are you ok?"

"I'm good…yeah, no worries here. You?"

"I'm alright. Damn deer…"

"My sentiments exactly," Blaine huffed out, glaring at the animal in question. It took that opportunity to hop a low fence and take off into the woods across the road.

Kurt put the car in reverse and gave it some gas, but it didn't move. The tires were spinning, but there was nothing for them to grab. Both men gave each other questioning looks before getting out, each on their own side. Kurt's feet hit the road, but Blaine nearly fell face first into the ditch. He climbed down quickly, feet landing in at least two feet of snow, and cursed out loud.

"You ok?" Kurt yelled.

"Yeah, just wet from the knees down, now. Fucking hell, how in the world…" Blaine groaned.

The SUV was literally teetering into the culvert, which was really only about three feet deep, if that, but neither tire on the passenger side was touching pavement or anything else solid for that matter. It was resting on the frame, the rear tire inches off the ground and the front tire a good two feet above the ditch. After conferring over it for several minutes, Kurt gave it gas in reverse as Blaine jumped up and down on the back bumper, but the car's tires only spun without grabbing. Blaine stood on the other side of the narrow ditch and shoved with all his might on the hood of the car, but it didn't budge. After they'd tried everything they could think of, both men climbed back inside the car and tried to warm up for a few minutes. Where the temperature had been hovering around 30 degrees for a few days, it was now down in the low teens and the wind was biting.

"I'm out of ideas," Blaine admitted.

"Same. We'll probably have to get someone to tow us out. Hopefully someone around here has a winch or a something that will be of use. I don't see any damage on the car itself, but I can't tell what's going on underneath until I get it up on a rack," Kurt said, obviously dejected.

"You…you know about cars?"

"Of course I do," Kurt grinned. "My dad owns an auto repair place. I grew up under the hood of a car," he said proudly.

"Seriously? You're not yanking my chain?" Blaine asked again, truly disbelieving what he'd been told. He couldn't imagine Kurt, with his fine features, lilting voice and delicate hands under the hood of a car, covered in grease, maybe even in cover-alls and… _Oh…oh, wow_ …ok, who'd have thought he had a garage kink hidden in the deep recesses of his mind? Huh…well, ok, then.

"Yep. When I was two, my dad bought a garage from my mom's uncle. He called it _Hummel's Tire &_ _Lube_. When I was in middle school, he bought the lot next door, expanded, and changed the name to _Hummel's Complete Auto Service_. He hired more guys to work there who knew the ins and outs of all makes and models. A couple of years ago he branched out again, adding auto body and custom paint to the garage. He's full service, that's for sure. It's also why he's having trouble running the place on his own now that he's sick…" Kurt finished, suddenly looking less chipper than he was when he'd begun his explanation.

"Kurt, I'm sorry about your dad. I shouldn't have brought it up."

"You didn't…I did. It is what it is. I need to get home, get things back on track. And I need to hunt down the bastard who ripped my dad off and set things right. Sitting here, doing nothing, isn't helping me at all, is it? So…" Kurt picked up his cell phone to call a tow truck and cursed loud and long when he had no signal and couldn't place a call. Frustrated he chucked the phone into the back seat and fumed, banging his hands on the steering wheel a few times for good measure.

Blaine tried his cell as well, but he was unable to get a signal either, regardless of the fact that he had a different carrier than Kurt.

"Ok, well, we almost took out a mailbox. Surely there's a house around here somewhere. Let's see if they'll let us use a land line and we can call someone to get the car out and we'll be on our way. Ok?" Blaine suggested, his smile hopeful. Kurt just nodded.

They locked the SUV and headed up what they hoped was a driveway, but the snow was coming down so heavily and quickly that they weren't entirely sure where they were going. The dark, nearly moonless night didn't help matters. Kurt slid on the snow and ice twice before grabbing ahold of Blaine's arm and nearly taking them both down. From that point on, they held onto one another and climbed up to what appeared to be an old, white farmhouse set a good two hundred feet back off the road. There were no lights on inside, but they knocked on the door anyway, then rang the bell. When there was no answer, they knocked again, then walked around the house looking for another door or any sign of life.

Blaine glanced back down at the driveway, but he could barely see his hand in front of his face in the driving snow.

"I didn't see any tire tracks as we walked up here. Either nobody's home or they're sleeping or something. Nobody's been in or out of here in a couple days, Kurt. There aren't any footprints on the porch or the driveway. Can you see anything else? Any other houses around or anything?"

"No, nothing. I can barely see you, for God's sake, and you're standing two feet from me!" Kurt griped. "This is insane. We can't just…" Kurt began, but as he took a step to turn around he slipped again and ended up on his butt on the wooden porch. "Fuck!" Kurt bellowed, irritated and frustrated beyond words. "FUCK!" he yelled again, clearly upset. The booming bellow echoed off the house and out into the crisp night leaving Kurt to cough as he sucked in the frigid air. Blaine said nothing, letting Kurt get it all out before offering his hand to haul him to his feet again. After a deep breath and a few more muttered curses, Kurt turned to him and gave a sheepish grin. "Sorry."

"Nope, no need for that. I get it. But we need to have a plan, Kurt. It's getting late, the car isn't going anywhere, and it's teetering precariously on the edge of a culvert. We probably shouldn't risk making things worse by sitting in it and running the engine. That'll heat up the snow beneath and around it, causing it to refreeze later. Then we'll never get it out of there," Blaine explained. Kurt nodded, knowing he was right.

"Ok, it's sort of off the road. Anyone driving by will see it, but they'll have room to get around it. With any luck, they'll see that we need help and they'll stop. I mean, a guy can hope, right?" Kurt asked, hopeful and eyes full of promise. "But what do WE do? Nobody's home, I don't see anything around here but woods. Do we walk down a ways and see if we find anything else? Another house, or…?"

So they did. They walked almost a half mile in the blinding snow searching for another house before giving up and heading back to the SUV, both of them frozen and ready to drop. They got inside the car and turned it on in order to warm up enough to think straight, regardless of melting snow and possible re-freezing ice.

"Ideas?" Kurt mumbled, his wool blanket pulled up to his neck and his eyes barely showing above it.

"Yeah, actually…" Blaine answered, giving him an uncertain glance. "There's a wood pile on the porch by the back door. Nobody's home, obviously, and we can't stay out here. I know it sounds wrong, Kurt, but I say we see if there's a window or a door open and go inside. We can at least build a fire and try to stay warm until we can get the car out. If they have a phone, we can use that as well. Chances are they're traveling for the holidays like we are and they're just not home right now. Best case scenario, we get inside, find a phone, call for help and get out before they return. Worst case scenario, they come home, find us inside, and shoot us," Blaine said with a straight face. Kurt's eyes were wide and unamused until Blaine burst out laughing. "I'm sorry, I'm just…I think my brain is frozen. I just wanna get out of the car and I hate to say it, but I'm hungry and I need to pee again."

Kurt nodded, knowing Blaine was right. They could hardly spend the night in the car, teetering as it was on the side of the road. If it slid forward any they'd be in worse shape than they already were.

"Ok. Let's uh…let's go on up and see if we can get inside. I'm not a religious man, Blaine, but I'm willing to put that all aside and pray that they left a door unlocked or a window cracked."

They climbed the driveway once again, both sliding this time until they were ten feet from the front porch and both of them went down in a heap. Groaning, Blaine managed to stand up and offered Kurt his hand to help him up as well. When he tugged, Kurt stood, losing his balance and slipping again and nearly crashing into Blaine's chest. Instinctively, Blaine caught him and pulled him in close to steady his new friend. It may have been fifteen degrees outside, but the heat in Kurt's eyes was unmistakable, and Blaine was certain if Kurt took the time to look, he'd see the same heat in Blaine's eyes.

"Y'alright?" Blaine breathed out, heart pounding. God, but Kurt was insanely beautiful.

Kurt merely nodded, never losing eye contact. They stood that way, staring at one another, for a few more seconds, then Kurt bit his lip, took a deep breath and suggested they find a way in the house. Blaine nodded, and carefully steered them both onto the porch.

Half an hour later found them inside, having broken out the glass pane in the back door to let themselves in. It was clear, then, why nobody answered the door. The house was empty. The dust on the furniture said nobody had been there for a little while, either. Kurt breathed a sigh of relief, figuring the likelihood of someone coming up to the house and harassing them was slim to none.

They had no water and no electricity, unfortunately, but Blaine managed to get a fire going in the huge, stone fireplace while Kurt dragged a few larger pieces of wood into the house. It was only just past six, but they hadn't eaten anything other than snacks since 8 a.m. and both of them were starving.

"I bought a bag of Combos from Sherry…" Blaine offered. "And I have two protein bars in my bag in the car."

"I think I have a few granola bars, too…and some water. But it means we'll have to trek back down to the car," Kurt laughed, rolling his eyes.

"I'll go. You stay and keep an eye on the fire, if that's ok? I don't know how long it's been since anyone used this fireplace. I'm not an expert on this crap, so I guess if the house starts to fill up with smoke I did something wrong. Throw some snow on it?" Blaine laughed. Kurt's eyes went wide and he shook his head at his crazy traveling companion. "I'll grab the Combos and – oh! I bought a couple Mountain Dews as well!" he said, sounding proud of himself.

As Kurt followed him to the door he asked, sheepishly, if Blaine would grab his blue carry on bag and bring it back with him.

"Are you sure you can carry all that? I can go with you, Blaine. It's only a short walk down the driveway…"

"I'll be fine. Your bag, my bag and the food. It's all good…" he said, then headed down off the porch and disappeared into the squall.

Kurt felt like Blaine had been gone for an hour when he finally hopped back up on the porch.

"Jesus, I thought you'd never come back. I was getting worried!" Kurt exclaimed.

"I have never, in all my twenty-eight years, seen it snow like it's snowing out there right now…and I've been to Aspen and Vale and even freaking Switzerland, as a kid, Kurt. This is absolutely unreal! I know there's close to four feet of snow out there," Blaine huffed, brushing the snow off his coat and slipping out of his boots. "I'm soaking wet and frozen."

"Get out of those wet clothes, then! Take 'em all off. I'll hang 'em on the back of a chair in front of…" Kurt began, then realized what he'd said and paused. "I mean…um…" he began, again, but lost all of his words when he turned and saw the look on Blaine's face. "I didn't mean…uh…you know…"

Blaine merely nodded, but stripped his coat and scarf off anyway, heart beating wildly at the thought of stripping for Kurt. His mouth was dry and he thought he'd choke if he attempted to swallow.

As for Kurt, the thought of a stripped down Blaine was enough to make his heart climb up in to his throat. He was certain that his face was red, and he could feel his ears warm, probably bright pink as well. "Ok, um…you know…put something dry on, ok?" Kurt said, then turned and busied himself in his own bag.

Kurt found a few blankets and put them on the floor in front of the fire so they could sit close to it and get warm. It was clear that Blaine's jaunt down to the car took its toll and he was still shivering an hour later. He wanted desperately to just snuggle Blaine to himself and stop the trembling, but he wasn't at all sure how that'd be received, despite Blaine's recent flirtatious comments. Everyone had boundaries and Kurt didn't want to overstep.

Their snacks and soda were gone, eaten quickly, the trash discarded, although Blaine held on to the brown paper bag Sherry had thrown his drinks and Combos into. Apparently her idea of funny wasn't a candy cane from the jar, but a travel sized lube and a pack of condoms. Thank the good Lord he hadn't handed the bag to Kurt. He stuffed it into his own backpack and forgot about it, hoping his pink cheeks didn't give away his secret.

By 8 p.m. they were exhausted, both of them laying on the blanket and chatting quietly about anything and everything – music, food, travel, friends, New York, favorite restaurants there, online shopping, Christmas gifts they still needed to buy. They talked for hours, laughing and teasing each other, snuggled up under the blankets they'd found in an old cedar chest in a downstairs bedroom.

"I'm truly sorry, Blaine. I feel like I've kidnapped you and forced you to live through this traveling nightmare with me. Now we're stuck here and we can't even call home to let anyone know where we are," Kurt lamented.

"Kurt, I said it before and I'll say it again. I'd travel with you anytime. It beats hanging out with sweaty, stinky truckers any day," Blaine told him, his smile lighting up the room.

"Are they all smelly and stinky?" Kurt teased.

"No…some are nice…they stay clean, etc."

"You sound like you'd know for sure. You've done some extensive travel with truckers?" Kurt asked.

"I…yeah, kinda? I don't like conventional means of travel, I guess. I hate to fly. HATE IT. It's my worst nightmare. When I was younger, I went on a fishing trip with my grandpa. He flew a small, single engine plane and we went up to Michigan to fish and 'hunt'," Blaine added, smiling, and using his fingers for air quotes as he said 'hunt'. "I was fourteen and had absolutely no interest in shooting at deer or elk or anything really, for that matter. I didn't mind the fishing, but he was adamant. When he took out a deer it nearly made me gag over the side of the deer stand. It's just not my thing, ya know?"

"I do know, actually. It's never been something I've been interested in, although I can appreciate that people do it…if they eat the meat, etc. Shooting an animal just for sport and not for sustenance isn't my idea of fun at all."

"Exactly. So we did our thing for three days. I felt gross…dirty and gritty and all that. I just wanted to go home and shower. We flew home and as we got closer, he started looking a little concerned. Long story short, the plane went down about ten miles from my house in a wooded area. We were both a little banged up, Grandpa worse than me, unfortunately, and that's the last time I willingly got into an airplane."

"How horrible! Was he ok, though? Were you ok?"

"I was alright…he coasted…glided, I guess you call it, as well as he could. We didn't hit any large trees, just a few smaller ones. The wing was torn off and the bottom of the plane was destroyed from the impact. I had a broken wrist from trying to brace myself and a lot of scratches and bruises. Grandpa had a broken leg, though, and they thought maybe he'd even had a mild heart attack from all of it. It was…intense. Besides, traveling this way is more interesting. I get to see the land, not just fly over it. And I'd like to think I might make a friend or two along the way," Blaine smiled, glancing at Kurt.

The firelight playing off of Kurt's face was a thing of rare beauty. It made Kurt look ethereal and Blaine's heart sped up. They were simply staring at one another now, neither saying a word, and Kurt was the first one to break it, smiling as he blushed and suddenly found his knees to be super interesting.

"You haven't said much about your family…do you not like talking about them?"

"Not really. I mean, I just told you about my grandpa," Blaine laughed.

"I mean your mom and dad…do you have siblings or anything?" Kurt asked.

"My mom isn't my biggest fan. She found out some things about me when I was in high school and she was never secretive about the fact that she found me 'distasteful'. My dad and my brother stood up to her, thankfully, and they supported me, but she was…she was very clear on where she stood and she kicked me out when I graduated from high school. So, I moved to NYC with my brother. That went ok for a while, but he got a new 'big, important gig' and he left me behind for bigger and better things. We've never really been super close, but that hurt more than I've ever really told anyone else. I wanted him to see what I was doing, what I was passionate about, and I wanted his support in that. He was too focused on himself and his own ventures to even bother."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Blaine. Clearly he's the one missing out, though."

Blaine only huffed out a laugh. "Yeah, well, now he's the one trying to get in on what I have going on, and I'm not sorry to say that's not going to happen. He wanted no part of me when I was a nobody. I'm still that kid, and just because…" Blaine trailed off, clearly uncertain of what he wanted to say to Kurt about his current situation. "Because I'm in better circumstances now doesn't mean he can bypass all the long nights, hard work and desperate days and jump on board. Maybe that makes me an asshole, but so be it if it does."

"No, I get that. You did all the work and struggled to get where you are. You don't want any hangers on just waltzing in to take the credit. It's understandable."

Blaine graced Kurt with the most adoring look then, and a smile that would have made angels sing. He shook his head slowly, just watching the firelight play in Kurt's eyes.

"You're too good, Kurt. Too good for the likes of me, anyway."

"Am I? Well, that's too bad then…for me…isn't it," Kurt said without thinking. _Was that too much? Too forward. Good Lord, Kurt…_ "And your dad?"

"Looking very forward to seeing my dad. He and I have always been close. He's kept in touch with me, consistently, and he's been my biggest cheerleader in every venture I've ever tried. I think all this time he's been trying to bring my mom around, and to a degree I think she's ok with me now but I still wonder what my reception will be when I get home. For starters, I'm not the man I was when I left home all those years ago."

"How long has it been since you were home?"

"Uh…I was back in Ohio for some things, a friend's wedding, about 6 years ago, but I haven't been 'home' since the day after high school graduation. But, my dad's been practically begging me, telling me how much my mother misses me and wants to see me. They're having this Christmas shindig and I thought maybe they'd be too preoccupied with the party for her to pay much attention to me. It might work out for all of us. And I still have friends in the area. If I don't want to be there, I can leave. Surely I can make it through a few days, right?" Blaine grinned.

"Well, now you have another friend in the area. If it gets too bad, you can just come stay with me. I guess, at this point, you'd be staying with my dad, Carole and me," Kurt laughed.

"Oh, I'm sure they'd love that. Bringing a stranger home for Christmas isn't exactly the best plan, Kurt."

"They wouldn't mind, I promise you that. Neither of 'em would. You won't find two more accepting, caring and thoughtful people."

"Yes, well, I can only assume that's true based on the son they've raised who took pity on a guy hitchhiking home to Ohio. That guy has looked out for me at every turn, fed me, put a roof over my head and a bed under my body, so they've taught you well, Kurt. For that, if I haven't said it enough on our trip, I can only thank you profusely." With that, Blaine reached up without thinking and cupped Kurt's face, staring straight into his stunning eyes.

Those eyes could end wars. Kurt's long legs were the stuff of Blaine's dreams. He could practically feel them wrapped around his waist and it made him fidget to think about it, everything below his waistline tingling. Thank the good Lord for the blanket covering his lap. Kurt's skin was soft, pale and blemish free. He loved the way the warmth of the fire made Kurt's cheeks slightly pink after they'd been cold for so long. He loved the hitch in Kurt's breathing as Blaine touched him. Could it be…ok…to do that?

Kurt's breath stuttered and his heart thudded. He was sure Blaine was going to lean in and kiss him, but in the end, Blaine only gazed longingly into his eyes…then offered him a broken smile and nodded. Kurt was surprised at his inner devastation. He really, really wanted that kiss. The disappointment felt palpable, and he wondered if Blaine could tell. He wondered if he was imagining things or if Blaine wanted it, too. He'd almost bet money that Blaine wanted the kiss as well. What was holding him back?

"What do you think are the odds of having a pizza delivered out here?" Blaine finally blurted. It made Kurt laugh and the tension was broken, but it left him sad and wanting.

"I'm thinking that's not a great plan, considering we have no means of communication, ya know?" Kurt teased.

"Yeah…well…in that case, I think I'm gonna hit the hay. It's been a long day, and I'm a firm believer that sitting in the car for hours on end is far more exhausting than most hard labor," Blaine remarked.

"Yeah…it's…" Kurt began, but just nodded. They'd brought in Kurt's blankets from the SUV and piled them with the ones they'd found in the house. A pallet was made on the floor by the fire and they both settled under a few warm layers and went utterly quiet lying next to one another. Blaine was sure, though, that his thoughts were screaming out loud. He was insanely attracted to the man lying next to him and it was taking everything in him not to roll over and put his arms around Kurt, the way they'd awoken that morning.

* * *

Kurt woke early to a softly snoring and snuffling Blaine. It was still mostly dark outside and the fire had all but gone out. It was chilly in the room and Kurt wrestled with himself on whether to get up and add wood to the meager fire or stay nestled under the blanket with Blaine.

Snuggling with Blaine won out without question.

He stayed as still as possible, trying to regulate his own breathing so it didn't seem as if he was awake. He wondered if Blaine was awake as well, and maybe just playing a part, too. Would Blaine want that? Would he want to stay curled up under the blankets with Kurt or was that wishful thinking? Kurt couldn't believe they'd been in constant company with one another for almost 48 hours and he had no idea if Blaine was straight, gay or something in between…or none of the above. At this point, it felt almost like it was too late to ask. How does one even bring that up _? 'Oh, Blaine, by the way, I've been staring at every inch of you since you walked out of the bathroom in only a towel last night. I was wondering if you'd entertain my advances or if this 'Satan' is someone special in your life?'_

"God, I'm so lame…." Kurt whispered, shaking his head ever so slightly.

"You're not lame, you're comfortable…" Blaine murmured next to him, causing Kurt to startle and nearly choke on his own tongue. Well…that answered that question. Blaine was awake…even if just a little bit. Kurt smiled and he could tell by the slight movement on his chest that Blaine was smiling as well.

"I talk to myself. I probably should have led with that."

"I think it's cute. No worries, Kurt," Blaine mumbled, his face buried against Kurt's torso.

 _Cute? He thinks it's cute? Hmmmmm….._

"I'm sorry if I woke you. I tried to be still. It's early, judging from the lack of light outside."

"You didn't. I woke up a bit ago and considered putting more wood on the fire…" Blaine began, then paused, thinking. Say it? Don't say it? Take a chance? With a sigh, he held his breath and jumped. "But you were just too damn comfortable and warm, and I _really_ didn't want to move. So I'm sorry if you're cold. Don't be so snuggly and comfortable next time." Blaine grinned and wondered what the expression on Kurt's face was, but he didn't dare move to see. His heart was pounding and he figured he might give anything to see how Kurt reacted to that statement.

"I'm glad you didn't move, then," Kurt answered with his own grin, heart pounding and pulse racing. "I hope this doesn't mean some uh…some crazy girlfriend is going to hunt me down if I ever get you home…for snuggling up too closely. I don't want to cause any issues…" _There. I said it. It's out there. It's up to him now. Oh God, Kurt, what have you done?_

"No…no girlfriend," Blaine murmured. "Besides, I could be worried about the same thing. I've been 'in your bed' twice in 48 hours. People are gonna assume the worst…" Blaine laughed.

 _Oh for the love of God, Blaine. Way to be vague! Jeez…so no girlfriend means you don't have one now or you don't have one at all? Good Lord…_

"Oh…well, no, I…" Bite the bullet, Kurt. Say it. Just say it. "I've never had one of those. Girlfriends aren't really my 'thing'…never have been."

"No? Good looking guy like yourself? I can't imagine that," Blaine said, all but daring Kurt to just say it, outright, before he went crazy.

"Gay boys don't normally go for girlfriends, Blaine," Kurt added, stiff as a board now and waiting to see how Blaine would reply.

"Yes, well, my mom picked up on that real quick…and kicked me out, so I feel ya," Blaine said quietly. Inside he was both flying high at Kurt's admission and trying to overcome the old bitter hurt from his mom's decision.

"She…wait. She kicked you out because you…you told her you didn't have a girlfriend?" Kurt blurted without thinking. Blaine laughed – a fully bellied, shake him to his toes laugh.

"She kicked me out because I told her I was gay, Kurt."

"Oh. OH! Oh my God, you must think I'm stupid. You just…I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts there for a minute…I'm sorry."

"Please don't be sorry. It's old news. She and I…we never really saw eye to eye once I got old enough to see her for what she really was. She was so focused on her company and her job that she missed way too many signs about what was happening to me on a daily basis. I was bullied and teased and tormented. The school called and she basically blew it all off, saying 'kids will be kids' and other crap like that. She ignored the problem and I dealt with it every day. It was only when they couldn't reach my mom and got my dad at his job instead that things changed. That's when they sent me to Dalton. I hadn't wanted to go. I didn't want to leave the few friends that I had in school…but they forced me to. In hindsight, it was probably for the best. A few more months in public school and I'd have been a statistic, I'm sure."

"Oh, God, Blaine, no…" Kurt blurted, sitting up quickly and nearly knocking Blaine to the floor.

"And on that note…" Blaine joked, hoisting himself up and stretching. "Let's change the subject, shall we? What's it look like outside?" He asked, sauntering over to the window, the light brighter now. Kurt hadn't noticed that Blaine had slipped on an old pair of grey sweats the night before. It was so dark at the house, inside and out, that they couldn't see much of anything but each other if they were right in front of the fire. It had gotten dark quickly once they got out of the SUV, and their main focus was getting in the house, not what was in it. But with Blaine standing in front of the window, the meager light showed his silhouette and it was absolutely fabulous – from the hair on his belly when he stretched his arms up high to the bulge below the waistline. _Oh, holy shit…_

"I'm afraid to ask," Kurt answered.

"Oh my God…Kurt…" Blaine breathed. They hadn't been able to see much of anything the previous evening. By the time they took the exit ramp, got gas and took Sherry's directions, it was after dusk and nearly pitch dark out. The barely-there moonlight led them up to the porch, so they weren't sure where they were or what was around them then.

"Oh Blaine…" Kurt breathed next to him, fogging up the window they stood in front of. "It's beautiful…"

"It is, isn't it? Absolutely stunning. Where's my phone? I need a picture of this!"

Blaine went in search of his phone, which he'd left on a sheet covered table the previous evening, then slipped on his shoes. He made his way back to the window, then thought better of it and just threw the door open and surveyed his surroundings, despite the cold.

"I had no idea…"

"Yeah, well, it was pretty dark out, and with the clouds, there wasn't much moonlight."

"Phone…I need a picture as well. My dad won't believe this," Kurt laughed.

"Why do you say that?"

"It's what I've always told him I was going to have when I finally bought a house. I've always wanted an old Victorian with all the gingerbread…something I could bring back to its former glory and restore a little at a time while I lived in it. This place is huge, Blaine…wow." Kurt took in the home that seemed to ramble on in every direction. He could see a lot from the covered front porch, and it was like his dream had come to life.

"I think I'm more enchanted by the outside. Look at that yard, and that has to be their garage. It's as big as a barn, Kurt! I'd love to –" Blaine began, but stopped himself from blurting out 'I'd love to build a music recording studio above the garage…', which was his first thought when he threw the door open. He could absolutely see himself there.

"Wow…I'm just stunned. And I don't think anyone's coming to see the house today, do you?" Kurt grinned, pointing at the huge realtor's "For Sale" sign on the front lawn. "Although now I feel like shit for breaking the glass in the door," he added.

"Can you imagine living in a place like this? This would be a kid's paradise…this house, this yard, probably very little traffic on the road. You could have a dog without worrying some ass-hat would be flying by at 60 mph. It's just stunning…" Blaine breathed, out on the porch now and spinning around as he looked at everything. "I didn't even notice the bay window last night, did you?"

"Blaine, it was darker than the devil's ass in here last night," Kurt laughed. "If you hadn't been talking I wouldn't have known _you_ were here!"

"It's beautiful…" Blaine repeated. "If only we knew where we were."

"Yeah…I guess it would have been smart to ask Sherry where we were last night. Although…" Kurt said, then took a few photos before heading back inside. "At every open house I've ever seen, they've left some sort of paperwork on the kitchen counter." He walked into the hallway, looking around, uncertain what the house contained as they couldn't see much the previous night. Once he made his way to the kitchen, he was happy to see printed pages on the counter, stapled together with an address at the top. Surprisingly, they were actually in Ohio, and closer to home than Kurt had thought. He'd been driving 'blind' with the snow for so long he hadn't been paying too much attention to the signs, just traveling down I-80, knowing he'd eventually see all the familiar sights that told him he was close to home. His focus had been staying on the road and not ending up a statistic.

"So what do you think? We can't get ahold of anyone. We're stuck in a ditch. The snow is surely deeper now than it was last night. I'm sure it snowed all night long because I can't see our footprints coming up through the yard. I'd hoped we were on the driveway, following the split rail and all that, but who knows. We can make our way back down to the car and try to dig it out if we can find a shovel in the barn out there…if you want to?" Blaine suggested.

An hour and a half later proved that they'd be stuck for a while longer. They were all but frozen, sitting in front of a roaring fire trying to thaw themselves and dry their coats and clothing, not to mention their boots. Digging out had been a bigger process than they'd counted on, and the car still wouldn't budge.

Kurt had found a huge aluminum tub hanging on the wall of the back porch and he'd filled it with snow. They then filled another smaller pot with snow and set it in the fire until it was hot, then added it to the bigger tub, repeating this over and over until they had a sufficient amount of warm water. Eventually they had enough to wash off with, and lathered up using a pair of clean socks thanks to the pilfered soap and shampoo from the motel. Blaine thought he might be in some sort of heaven when Kurt offered to wash his hair after they'd both taken turns scrubbing down as well as they were able in the relative privacy of the living room next to the fire. Waiting in another room was a chilly affair and Kurt was thankful that Blaine washed off quickly. The visions in his head weren't helping his state of comfort, either.

Draining the water and starting over, they took turns washing and rinsing each other's hair to the best of their abilities, then dried off with one of the blankets, hanging it between two chairs to dry. It took some time, but they had nothing but time on their hands. They hadn't counted on how sweaty they'd get trying to dig the car out, not to mention hiking back and forth up and down the driveway. The snow was so deep it was quite the workout to make their way through it.

"M-my dad's probably freaking out…" Kurt stuttered, teeth chattering as he shook his head sadly.

"Same. I'm sure my brother and my dad are worried. My mom…not sure she even knows I'm coming, if I'm being honest."

"Have you been in touch with _them_ since we started out or just Satan?" Kurt asked, then realized his words and felt embarrassed for basically admitting he'd been snooping. Blaine grinned.

"She'd love you, actually…" he chuckled. "Santana…she's my friend, sort of a business partner, confidant, cheerleader, wingman, etc. She'd think you're…" he trailed off, almost ending with 'absolutely perfect for me', but refrained. "She'd think you're pretty nice," he said instead.

"You think so?" Kurt asked, smiling back at him, toes wiggling in front of the fire as he sat in a pair of loose long johns.

"I know so…she's a damn good judge of character. I'd like to think I am, too, though."

"And what do you think, Blaine?" Kurt asked quietly, his eyes on the fire, unable to glance in Blaine's direction.

"I think you're pretty nice, too," Blaine answered after too many silent seconds. Kurt merely nodded, but felt a little hollow inside. Nice. Blaine thought he was nice. Great. Awesome. Wonderful. Ugh.

A few minutes later Kurt's stomach growled and he grimaced.

"Yep, me too…" Blaine said, huffing out a short breath. "What do we have left?"

"An apple, a banana, four Twinkies and two bottles of water," Kurt said, shaking his head. "Oh my God! Oh…oh my God, I totally forgot! Wait…hang on!" he said excitedly, jumping up and running into the kitchen. "Do you think I can do dishes in the snow? There's a huge roasting pan in here, but it's all dusty and dirty."

"Uhh…you're going to roast the apple, or…?" Blaine yelled back in answer, getting up to walk into the kitchen as well.

"No, silly. After the coffee shop, after I gave your gloves back, I stopped at the grocery store in town and picked up some things. My step mom said they had been to the store but hadn't been able to get a few things, so I picked them up in Pennsylvania assuming I'd be home that evening and we'd have them for dinner. It's all in the car! I put those groceries back as far as I could by the door so they'd stay cold and not get too warm if I had the heat on. I put the things I knew I'd eat and drink on the way in the back seat, close enough to grab. If I can get this pan clean, I can make us a pot roast with veggies and potatoes!" Kurt said excitedly. Blaine's mouth watered and his eyes glassed over.

"Pot roast? Like…real food? Not a protein bar? Don't screw with me, Kurt. You don't do that to a starving man, you know?"

"I'm not screwing with you! Fortunately for us it seems like whoever lived here just up and left. But the bones of the place are still here. Pots, pans, utensils. They've obviously cleaned out the food and personal items, but the stuff we need is still here…just a little dusty. If I can clean this stuff off, I can make us real food!"

"I'm on board. You do what you need to do and I'll go back to the car for the groceries. What am I looking for, again?"

"All the way in the back…be careful opening up the door, but there are three or four bags back there. One has my dad's Baker's Brown Sugar Ham in it. I swear if we eat that he'll kill me. I have to have that for Christmas Day, assuming we'll make it home by then. But in another bag is a pot roast, some red potatoes, some root veggies…I picked up a huge jug of mulled cider, too. Bring that. I'll wash this thing out and get that started over the fire. You don't think it'll hurt the pan to sit on the logs, do you?"

"I don't think we have much of a choice. At this point, if it burns to a crisp I don't think I'll notice," Blaine laughed. "Lemme go grab that stuff. I'll be right back. You want anything else outta the car?"

"Nope…be careful, though, Blaine. It's still slick and I don't want you falling and breaking anything," Kurt warned. Blaine grinned at him, and Kurt felt his face go pink when he realized how much the thought of Blaine hurting himself upset him.

"No worries, I'll just take my time and grab the stuff and be right back up here."

True to his word, Blaine was down the driveway and back up in less than ten minutes. Kurt had washed out the pan to the best of his ability with what he had on hand and he had the food in the pot, in the fireplace, and cooking away. The smell filled the room and Blaine's stomach growled.

"It's been cooking for half an hour. It's done, right?"

"Blaine, it's a pot roast. The longer it cooks, the more tender the meat is, and considering the fact that I didn't find any sharp knives, I suggest we let it go a bit longer until it's falling apart and then we'll be good to go," Kurt smiled. "Drink up, you'll forget you're hungry," he said, offering Blaine more cider.

"You're trying to get me drunk, aren't you?" Blaine teased, already tipsy from drinking on an empty stomach. "Then you'll have your wicked way with me."

Kurt was instantly taken aback, unsure whether he was insulted that Blaine had insinuated that he'd need to be drunk to fool around with Kurt…or if he was turned on that Blaine was tipsy and talking about him having his 'wicked way' with him.

"I'm not that kind of man, Blaine. I don't have to get a man drunk to get him into bed," Kurt said quietly. He checked the time on his phone and tried in vain, once again, to get a signal to call out. Still nothing, but he kept his focus there to avoid eye contact with Blaine.

"I didn't mean…I…I wasn't saying that you needed to," Blaine said, tripping over what should be a funny conversation, bit it had taken a sober turn. Kurt was frustrated, hungry, tired and now he was a little put out at Blaine's words.

"It's fine, Blaine," he said finally.

"It's not. Obviously I've hurt your feelings and that was never my intention. I didn't mean that the way it came out, and I'm sorry."

Kurt just shook his head and leaned back against a sofa covered in a white drop cloth. He'd opted to stay sitting on the floor as close to the fire as he could. The rest of the house was still freezing cold. He had a thought, out of the blue, that he hoped none of the pipes burst. Could they still do that if the water was turned off? He wasn't sure. Did water remain in the pipes even if it was shut off? If they hadn't run the water out after shutting the main off…

"Truth is," Blaine began, "Any man would be a damn fool not to want to be with you, Kurt. You're probably the most beautiful man I've ever laid eyes on, and with the crowd my brother runs with, that's absolutely saying something. You're smart, witty, and funny as hell. You can hold a conversation about anything. You're generous, down to earth and you clearly have such a kind soul that you're giving up everything you have in the city to come home and help your family. If that's not a complete package, I don't know what is. So no, Kurt, it's not fine. I was out of line and I'm sorry." With that, and without waiting on a reply from Kurt, Blaine turned his body toward the fire, laying on his left side as he stared into the flames, cursing himself for the clumsy way he'd spoken. "And I think I'm finished with this…" he said, setting his cider aside.

Kurt said nothing for a while, lost in his own thoughts, upset that he'd clearly made Blaine uncomfortable. Blaine drifted off, eyes closed and breathing evened out. Kurt figured it couldn't hurt to catch a few minutes of shut eye as well. There was plenty of water in the pot and the meat could cook for a good while before it was done. He'd piled plenty of wood into the fireplace and set the pot up out of the flame, but still close enough to cook.

He slipped down to the floor and under the blankets as well, savoring the warmth of Blaine's body heat.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

When he woke, it was to find Blaine staring at him, snuggled up close, eyes soft and warm, a small smile on his lips.

"I'm sorry…" he said again.

"There's no need to be. I knew what you meant and I shouldn't have been so silly and sensitive about it."

"But still –"

"Blaine…don't give it a second thought, please. It's ok…we're ok," Kurt grinned, then cupped the side of Blaine's face and offered him a genuine smile. "You're adorable when you're worried."

"You're just plain adorable," Blaine whispered, then leaned in and, without warning, he kissed Kurt softly on his lips.

Kurt fought the urge to gasp, and instead he kissed him back, his hand sliding into Blaine's still damp hair. When Blaine pulled back, Kurt had to resist the whine that tried to work its way out of his throat.

"I'm –"

"If you say you're sorry you don't get to eat. Period," Kurt warned. Blaine grinned at him and leaned back in, pulling Kurt to his body and then, when he didn't resist, he pulled Kurt on top of him.

"How about if I say 'I'm sorry it took me so long to do that' instead?" Blaine asked, eyes bright and smile even brighter. "You're beautiful, Kurt, and I don't ever want to see that look on your face again if I can help it."

"Shut up and kiss me again, Blaine," Kurt demanded, fingers running through the man's wild curls. "Do you have any idea how long I've wanted you to do that?"

"None…"

"Since the first night…since you walked out of the bathroom in the towel…and _only_ the towel. I was dumbfounded. Stunned. I couldn't look away and I felt like such a creep, but you're so damn beautiful…outside and inside, Blaine. I don't know what stroke of providence led me to you, but whatever it was, I'm forever grateful."

"Even looking like an unkempt mountain man?" Blaine teased.

"Especially like this…" Kurt breathed, fingers scratching in Blaine's unruly beard.

Blaine dove back in, ravishing Kurt's neck and collarbone, clearly not able to get enough.

"So beautiful…your skin, Kurt. I can't stop staring at all this pale, beautiful skin…"

Kurt tilted his head back and let Blaine take his fill. He nearly yelped when he felt a cold hand slip up under the loose Henley he wore, but savored the feeling of Blaine's palm against his belly.

"Sorry…sorry…" Blaine murmured, still mouthing at Kurt's neck.

"No…no sorry…just…don't stop…"

Blaine bunched the shirt up in his hands and gave Kurt a questioning look.

"May I?" he asked, hopeful. Kurt just nodded eagerly.

With that, Blaine shoved Kurt's shirt up and over his torso and head, letting the shirt fall beside them as he ran his hands over Kurt's body, worshiping every inch. He caught Kurt off guard when he rolled them so that Kurt was under him, and then again when he leaned down and took one of Kurt's nipples in his mouth.

"Uhhgh!" Kurt grunted out. "Oh God, Blaine… _please_ …" he moaned, arching his back to be closer to the man currently leaving marks all over his skin.

"You taste just as good as you look…God, Kurt…how…"

Kurt arched and writhed beneath him, very aware of the bulge in his pants making itself known between them. His self-consciousness went away, though, the moment he felt Blaine's hardness against his leg as well.

"I'm not sorry. Not sorry I kissed you, only wish I'd done it two nights ago. So gorgeous…can't get enough…" Blaine babbled, hands holding Kurt's wrists down beside his head now.

"Touch…please…Blaine, _please_ …" Kurt begged, his hips searching for friction and his eyes black with lust. It had been way too long since Kurt had felt this all-encompassing need. In fact, he wasn't sure he'd ever wanted anyone to touch him the way he wanted Blaine to touch him. It was a physical ache and he was desperate. When he felt Blaine's hand slip under the waistband of his pants, he let out a long moan that only intensified once Blaine wrapped a hand around him and stroked once, twice, then a third time.

"God, Kurt, you're so beautiful…wanna see you…can I?" Blaine begged. Kurt was only able to nod, then lift his hips for Blaine to work his pants down. When he'd gotten them over Kurt's ankles, he stopped to savor the vision laid out before him and nearly whimpered.

"Either I'm severely under-dressed or you're very much overdressed…which is it?" Kurt quipped.

"I…I mean, I could…if you want me to…"

"You're so adorable when you babble," Kurt grinned, running his hand down the front of Blaine's shirt and then down over the fly of his pants. Blaine only managed to stare some more. "Blaine?"

"Uh huh?"

"Strip for me?"

"Oh. Oh God, yeah. Ok, yes…" he babbled, sitting back on his heels while he whipped his own shirt over his head and threw it aside. He stood long enough to rid himself of his pants, then kneeled back down between Kurt's legs, lowering himself slowly. "I'm sorry if I'm cold," Blaine said as their skin slid together.

Kurt shook his head quickly, unwilling to lose eye contact with Blaine for even a second. He felt anything but cold, though. Kurt's body was on fire, his brain was screaming "warm skin!" and his soul was yelling "warm heart!"

Blaine's body moved against Kurt's as he leaned in to kiss him again. Kurt took the opportunity to touch and feel every inch of his lover, finally tugging the discarded blankets over them when he felt Blaine shiver.

"Wasn't cold…" Blaine murmured, nipping at Kurt's neck.

"But you shivered."

"You…you make me shiver. You're perfect. You're warm. You're wrapped up with me under a scratchy ass wool blanket in the coldest house I've ever been in…and I've never been more comfortable or warmer in my life. I could stay here forever…with you," Blaine told him in the sincerest voice Kurt had ever heard from him.

"Blaine…"

"I'm sorry if that's too much. I tend to blurt out what I'm feeling. I don't see any real reason to hold back what you feel if there's someone who needs to hear it. You don't have to tell me you feel the same, Kurt, but I want you to know that you've made the last few days absolutely amazing, despite the circumstances…and I'm not sorry any of it happened at all. I wouldn't change a single thing about my days together with you…not a single thing. You were worth every single second. Just you…" he said, mouthing at Kurt's chest, then working his way up to his lips again. They lay that way, together, skin to skin, and kissed for what seemed like hours before Blaine allowed his fingers to wander lower.

Blaine's hand was warm on his length and he held Kurt in a firm grip, pumping him slowly, keeping a steady rhythm as Kurt arched and squirmed beneath him. The breathy gasps and whimpers only fueled Blaine's passion and he wanted nothing more in his life at that moment than to make Kurt feel spectacular.

"If you don't want this, please tell me, but I want this more than I want my next breath, Kurt…" Blaine whispered softly, lifting his body to shift his position and lean down, mouth hovering over Kurt's stiff, pink length. "I want to feel you on my tongue, have you in my mouth, taste you when you come and savor every moment you'll give me, Kurt…please…."

"Yes…oh God, Blaine, please…" Kurt wheezed, then moaned wantonly when Blaine's mouth sunk over him. It was, without a doubt, the most fantastic sensation Kurt could recall in his 28 years. He was a vocal lover, that was for certain, and Blaine ate it up. Hearing Kurt whine with pleasure turned him on like nothing and nobody he'd ever encountered and he only wanted to make Kurt sing like that for him forever.

Blaine took his time, tracing every vein with his tongue all the while watching Kurt's face change from wonder, when Blaine licked him from his balls to the tip of his cock, to absolute ecstasy when Blaine sunk down and allowed Kurt's cock to hit the back of his throat, then deeper. He held Kurt's hips down to the blanket and sucked skillfully on the way up, causing Kurt's eyes to roll back.

Kurt had never felt anything like this. Surely he'd had lovers before, but this felt like more…so much more than he'd ever had, ever needed, ever wanted. Blaine held Kurt's hips still and sunk down over him again and again, his mouth leaving a wet trail of warmth as he did so and Kurt was left unable to voice his thoughts. He never wanted it to stop. Never. Blaine made him feel extraordinary…like nobody and nothing else.

When Kurt began to tremble, Blaine knew he was close, so he sped up his bobbing and sucked harder, urging the man on. Kurt's fingers gripping harshly in his hair said it was time to decide where he stood…and Blaine didn't disappoint. He pulled off only briefly enough to whisper "C'mon, baby…come for me…c'mon, Kurt…" then sink down again until the head of Kurt's cock was in his throat.

Kurt's entire body stiffened when he came, reeling from Blaine's gravelly, sexy voice, then jerking from head to toe as Blaine swallowed around him. His breathy _uh uh uhs_ and sinfully sexy, soft whines made Blaine's body nearly burst with want. Blaine watched Kurt's arms fall to his sides and quiver as he attempted to catch his breath, his chest rising and falling as if he'd run a mile through the snow. Blaine was breathing heavily as well and desperately trying to keep his own hips elevated off the floor. One brush of the blanket against his cock and he'd spew like a pubescent teen with a porn mag.

"Fuck, Blaine…" Kurt panted out after a minute or so of nothing but harsh breathing…so softly Blaine almost missed it.

"Y'ok?" Blaine managed to pant out in reply, his face resting on Kurt's belly.

"You can hear me? I'd assumed when I died I'd speak but nobody would actually hear me as I floated around above them," Kurt quipped.

"You're very much alive, Kurt…and warm and beautiful and under me, at the moment.

Kurt rolled his ankles, unsure if the bottom half of his body would even function and it caused Blaine to hiss.

"Still…be still, please," Blaine chuckled. Kurt shifted again, brushing Blaine's cock with his leg and Blaine hissed again. "Have mercy, Kurt…"

"Oh, poor baby…lemme just help you with that…" Kurt teased. "After the most mind blowing orgasm of my life, I think I owe you that much.

"Won't last…I'm right there, Kurt…"

"Mmmm….so you are, and just look at you. Beautiful…" Kurt teased, purring as he reached down and wrapped long, pale fingers around Blaine's cock causing the man to make a noise akin to a dying animal. "Oh Blaine…quite impressive, aren't we?"

"Fuck…Kurt…oh my God, you minx, do something…please…" Blaine half groaned, half laughed.

"What is it that you want, Blaine? What does it for you, sweetheart, hmmm?" Kurt teased. And oh Sweet Merciful Jesus, this Kurt was Blaine's fantasy wet dream all rolled into one package. He was smart, sweet, beautiful and such a fucking tease.

"Let me…can I come on you? I want…ugghhhh…" Blaine groaned again as Kurt shifted, moving his body between Blaine's legs so the man was straddling Kurt over his belly and chest.

"Yes…come on then…come for me, Blaine…all over me…" Kurt urged him, pumping him slowly as Blaine's body arched back. He had his hand on Kurt's thigh holding himself up from falling onto his back as Kurt expertly tugged his hard length, then let go just long enough to lick his palm and begin again.

"Fuck, Kurt…I'm gonna come…I…Kurt…KURT…." Blaine ground out, reaching for something…anything…so Kurt grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers. Blaine growled as he let go and came hard all over Kurt's chest. Kurt pumped him mercilessly, urging him on as his fingers stretched down and danced playfully over Blaine's balls and back toward the pink pucker that Kurt couldn't stop thinking about. He wanted that…he wanted that for them…the closeness, the intimacy, and most of all, the trust that doing that required. Later, after they'd caught their breath, perhaps.

Blaine managed to pull himself up just in time to make eye contact with Kurt as his seed painted the pale skin of Kurt's gorgeous face and he felt lightheaded with the rightness, bowled over by the intense pleasure it brought him. Nobody had ever made him feel like this. Nobody had ever made him want like this. Nobody but Kurt. Those were his last thoughts as he toppled over onto Kurt's chest and tugged the blankets up over them.

* * *

"I'll never take my shower for granted ever again," Kurt lamented, hauling the tub out to the back porch for the second time that day.

"Worth every bucket of snow," Blaine replied, grinning at Kurt as he came back into the kitchen. Kurt grinned right back at him.

"Yeah, it was…wasn't it?" Blushing, he bit his lip and walked up to Blaine who wrapped his arms around him and held tightly.

"You…you're a little minx, aren't you? Teasing me the way you did…almost like you knew it would get me going and you just dove right in," Blaine said, his voice sultry and warm. Kurt grinned into his shoulder.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't the point of hot sex to get the other person going a little, too? You'd already made me babble incoherently and come harder than I can ever recall doing before today…I just thought perhaps you'd want in on the action."

"Oh, and what action it was. Absolutely worth every minute of the wait. You…you blew me away," Blaine said, shaking his head as he turned to kiss Kurt's cheek.

"Well, actually, if we're talking about blowing…"

"Stop," Blaine laughed. "As long as you enjoyed our time together, Kurt, it's all good."

"So much," Kurt replied, but his growling stomach made them both snicker. "Food? It should be good by now."

"Absolutely. Did you find plates or bowls?"

"I did…and utensils as well. We're set to go."

They sat, snuggled together on the floor, backs to the sofa, and ate facing the fireplace with a blanket across their laps. The wood on the porch was dwindling and Blaine had made a comment about heading out to see if there was any more cut, perhaps stored in the garage / barn further up the driveway.

"This is fantastic, Kurt. I can't believe you were able to achieve this with the little bit we had to work with. Bravo!"

"You flatter me. It could do with some spices, for sure…maybe salt and pepper, a little bit of rosemary, thyme, a bay leaf maybe…but it'll do, thank you," Kurt grinned, scooping up another bite.

"And don't think I didn't catch on to the fact that you didn't send me down in search of those sweet Hawaiian rolls in the trunk, either," Blaine said with a raised brow. "You weren't gonna share those with me, were you?!"

"Well…maybe I would have had second thoughts about sharing before that mind blowing orgasm, but after…I think you've earned a dinner roll or two.

"You're so good to me. Best Christmas present ever," Blaine grinned, bumping shoulders with Kurt.

They cleaned up their dinner dishes as well as they were able. Kurt left the pot in the fireplace, off to the side as far as possible to keep it warm, but not allow it to spoil. If they weren't able to get out anytime soon, they'd be rationing off the rest of their dinner for breakfast.

Kurt found the book he'd brought along and offered to read it out loud. Blaine was on board, but the plan went slightly awry when they began talking instead.

"So you said your dad is sick…what kind of sick? Is that off limits? I don't want to pry, I mean, I know we talked briefly about it before," Blaine said quietly as Kurt checked his phone for the hundredth time that day. The battery was nearly dead and he knew he'd have to brave the cold and hope his car would start so he could charge it up eventually.

"He's…he had a heart attack when I was in high school. He was in a coma for almost a week. It was rough, because it was just dad and me. He'd just started dating Carole, back then, and at the time I didn't feel like she was someone I could turn to…to cry on her shoulder, you know what I mean? I felt really alone and I just desperately wanted him to recover. Thankfully, he did, and obviously he and Carole were married a short time later. She and I have become much closer than we were back in those days."

"That's good, though, right? I'm sure your dad likes that you care for her as he does?"

"I do…and it's a good thing, yes. But she's had to take off work a lot to take care of my dad. He had a cancer scare a few years back, and then a mild heart attack again this past summer. He's healing up well, according to the doctors, but too much work stresses him out and he isn't up to doing as much work as he used to. I need to be there now that Finn's gone…" Kurt trailed off.

"And Finn is…?"

"My step brother. We lost him a few years back. He used to help dad out in the shop a lot. I don't think losing Finn has helped my dad's heart at all. He misses him, as does Carole, obviously."

"You don't?"

"Oh, of course I do, but…it's not like a parent misses their child, though. Finn never knew his own dad. He died when Finn was very young and he took to my dad like a fish to water, ya know? They had very similar interests…sports, cars, that sort of thing. I wasn't ever into those things as much, and my dad knew it. But, regardless of whether it was 'my thing' or not, my dad taught me what he knew and I can still do an oil change in under eight minutes if pressed to do so," Kurt grinned. "He needs me there, and that's all there is to it."

"So the burden isn't that he can't do the work, the burden is paying for the shop?"

"Like I said, he can't do as much work as he used to and also keep the books and the office going. If he hires someone else to take up the slack in the shop, he has to pay an extra body. If he hires someone to do the books, same thing. Best case scenario, I get home, buy the winning lottery ticket and pay off the shop," Kurt laughed. "But it's more likely that I'm a trustworthy body that he doesn't have to 'pay', per se, that'll help out as needed. I think I just need to get him 'caught up', you know? Then he can do things on his own time schedule and he won't stress out so much. The stress is what scares me, and if I can alleviate some of that, I will."

"I'm sure you being there will make everything better, Kurt…stress or no stress, having you around will change his outlook…I'm certain of it," Blaine said, his tone adoring as Kurt turned to see his face.

"You…you know just what to say, don't you?"

"I know you make _me_ feel better just by being here. I left New York pretty much sick to my stomach about going home and seeing my mom. Maybe I didn't allow myself enough time to think, assuming I'd hitch a ride and be home in 10 hours or so. Maybe what I really needed was a slow trip and time to think about everything. I haven't really allowed myself that 'luxury', if you will. But you didn't push me to talk…you allowed me to say what I wanted, when I wanted. Maybe what I needed was a fantastic traveling companion who made me feel alive and necessary, someone who listened and heard me…someone like you. I don't feel uptight about going home, anymore, Kurt, and I owe that to you."

"And when you go back to New York?" Kurt asked, sorrow coating his words. It nearly broke Kurt's heart to even consider it, but Blaine hadn't said he'd stay in Ohio, and Kurt had no right to ask him to.

"I go on from here knowing my heart has been changed and you're the reason…and that's all I need." The look Blaine bestowed upon him was something Kurt couldn't put into words. It was all encompassing. It said thank you, I needed that, you're important, you've shown me something, I don't know what I'd have done without you. It said so much, yet left Kurt bereft, thinking he may never see that look again.

"I don't want to go home if it means leaving you at your house and not seeing you again," Kurt whispered, as much to himself as to Blaine.

"Oh…Kurt…" Blaine whispered back, then turned and tucked Kurt into his arms.

The bang on the door startled them both and they jumped apart as if they'd been burned. Glancing at one another in almost panic, Blaine was the first to get to his feet and approach the door.

"Anybody home? That your vehicle down the drive, there? You need any help?" the voice called.

Blaine approached the door, moving the sheer curtain aside at the window and looking out. At the end of the driveway he could barely see a large truck with a flashing yellow light on top. A tow truck…exactly what they needed. He gave Kurt a look and a shrug and pulled the door open.

"Hey! Ya'll know there's an SUV stuck at the end of the driveway?" the man asked jovially. "I was on my way back to the shop from pullin' Mary Sue Selnick outta her garage to give her a jump start when I saw it."

"Yeah, we…yes. That's our car. Can you help us get it out of the ditch?" Blaine asked.

"Happy to. I hope you guys don't mind, but I took the liberty to glance under there and it's just kinda hung up on the edge o' the pavement. If there's a scratch, I think it's gonna be underneath. You won't see it. If we can get some weight on the rear bumper, we can hopefully tow it out without a problem."

"That…that'd be great. Let us pull some clothes on real quick –" Blaine said without thinking, and he only caught himself when the man gave him a sideways look as Kurt appeared behind Blaine at the door.

"Y'all take your time. I'll head back down and see what I can do…hook 'er up right quick and I'll wait on ya," he grinned. With a nod, he turned and headed back out into the snow, which looked to be nearly waist deep in spots.

"So uh…we should um…help him…I guess…" Blaine said, well aware of Kurt's melancholy because he felt it as well. Kurt merely nodded and turned to find his warm clothing to tug on over his long johns.

An hour later, the car was out of the ditch, the driver had gone on his way with a wave and a refusal of payment and Blaine had left a note on the kitchen counter with his phone number, asking that they send him the bill for the window and also that they please not call the police. He'd explained what had happened and assured them that he and Kurt would have frozen to death had they not taken shelter in the house when they did. With any luck it would be an easy fix if the realtor just called him to take care of things. He snuck a flyer for the house in his bag to be sure he had her phone number, just in case he needed it. If he didn't hear from her in a couple of days, he'd call and explain what happened and send her a check for the window repair.

Kurt had replaced everything as it was when they arrived, then stuffed an old blanket in the open pane of the back door where they'd broken in. He wanted to take the rest of the food along but they opted to eat what they could and then pitch the rest. Tupperware wasn't exactly readily available, and they wanted to get on their way.

According to the tow truck driver, they were barely an hour from Lima, which made Kurt happy and depressed in turn. It had been a long journey home, but home meant saying goodbye to Blaine…something he didn't want to do. But, long distance relationships were not something he was good at. He'd learned that much when he left Lima for New York after graduation and his boyfriend cheated on him three times before Christmas. No…long distance wasn't for him.

Kurt called Burt the minute he got cell service. Carole was in tears in the background, both of them having been convinced Kurt drove off the highway into certain death, of course. He explained, in few details, what had happened, and they were simply overjoyed that he was ok and on his way again. Burt, of course, asked if his ham was still ok, and Kurt assured him it was.

The roads were much better by the time they got back on the highway. Kurt wasn't holding on for dear life to the steering wheel as he had been, and the ride was better, in some ways, of course…and much worse in others. They were both so quiet it was eerie, and Kurt's heart hurt. Blaine kept his head down and his focus on his phone, texting madly and emailing as well. Kurt wanted desperately to know who he was talking to, but didn't dare ask. It wasn't his business and if Blaine wanted him to know, he'd tell him.

When the familiar things started to appear, Kurt felt sick to his stomach. This was it. This was the end. He drove through the small town of St. Mary's looking at the snow and the Christmas lights strung up on homes and businesses. Usually those things brought him such joy…but tonight, his heart was heavy.

"I uh…someone's gonna pick me up at the Kroger on Fortman, if that's ok, Kurt? I don't want you to feel that you have to drive me all the way home. You've…" Blaine paused, then huffed out a mirthless laugh.

"What's funny?" Kurt asked, no ounce of humor in his voice at all.

"I almost said 'you've done quite enough', but it sounded so final and so negative. You've…you've given me quite the Christmas gift, Kurt…the best one I've ever gotten. Spending time with you has been something I'll never forget."

"Me neither," Kurt smiled, but couldn't meet Blaine's eyes. He drove on, into Lima, and headed toward the assigned grocery store lot where Blaine's ride would be. As he pulled into the Kroger parking lot and found a spot near the street, he fought the tears that wanted to fall from his eyes.

"I was really hoping we could _at least_ exchange phone numbers?" Blaine asked quietly.

Kurt sat silently for a minute, unsure how to reply. Did he want that? Was that enough? Would he hate himself later if he gave Blaine his number and they became good friends? Could he bear to hear Blaine talk about a new boyfriend in New York? Would he survive it knowing that if things were different he could be in New York with Blaine?

"You're thinking awfully hard. I thought that was an easy one…was I wrong?" Blaine asked, distress obvious in his soft voice the way it cracked. "Kurt…"

"I…Blaine…I can't. I'm sorry, I…" Kurt began, but the tears in his eyes and the huge lump in his throat kept him from finishing the sentence. He found himself breathing heavily and trying not to break down into hysterics, then berated himself for his feelings.

"Oh, Kurt…" Blaine sighed, leaning over the console to tug Kurt into a hug. "Would it be so awful to keep in touch with me?"

"It's not that…it's…I'm not good at that. I can't…I'm not good at distance, Blaine. I…I left Lima after graduation and moved to New York. My boyfriend tried to convince me we could make it, despite the distance. He said he'd think about moving there, but before Christmas he'd cheated on me at least three times that I know of. I…some things you don't get over, ya know? I…"

"You don't trust me. It's ok, you don't know me well enough to know…that…about me. I get it," Blaine finished, the sadness in his voice enough to break Kurt's heart.

"You are…Blaine, you're just…you're so different. You're not like anyone else I've ever known…ever been with…ever spent time with. I can't explain what I feel for you, and trying and failing would only make it worse. Please don't hate me," Kurt pleaded, sadness seeping from his words. Blaine merely nodded, then glanced up when a car pulled up in a spot three down from where Kurt had parked. Blaine grinned, nodded at the driver, then grabbed Kurt's hand.

"I'll give you time. If you decide, later, that you can trust me, that I'm worth it, then we'll talk, ok? You've changed the course of my life in 72 hours, Kurt. You've shown me that what I was is not what I want to be, or where I want to go with my life. You've given me the time that I needed to think, to plan, to realize what I really want, and for that I can't thank you enough. I'll never be able to repay you, Kurt—"

"Blaine, you don't have to repay me…it was a few lousy diner meals and a $35 a night motel stay. Your company was absolutely repayment enough, and I felt infinitely safer with you there. Please don't even give it a second thought," Kurt smiled.

Blaine knew that Kurt had no idea what part he'd played in Blaine's journey, but some day he'd show him…prove to him that it was worth it…that he'd be worth it. Some day.

"Take care of yourself, Kurt Hummel. You're one in a million and I hope you realize that. I'm the luckiest man alive that I was given _you_ as a Christmas miracle. Live your life, Kurt. Just because you're in Lima, Ohio doesn't mean you're less here than you were in New York City. Be you…be what you want to be and do what you want to do. I believe you can do that. Trust me…" Blaine said, his hand instantly on Kurt's cheek.

He leaned in and kissed Kurt softly, their lips barely brushing as he pulled back.

"You're sure?" Blaine nearly choked, wanting desperately to hear Kurt say "of course we can exchange numbers…" but it didn't happen. Kurt shook his head sadly.

"I think it's for the best. You'll be there and I'll be here and…God, I'm so damn bad at this!" Kurt groaned, eyes filled with tears now. Kurt couldn't hold them back any longer and he softly sobbed as he watched the emotions flit across Blaine's face.

Blaine knew he was only prolonging the agony by staying in the car.

"Merry Christmas, Kurt, and thank you. Be safe getting home from here, ok?"

Kurt was only able to nod, the massive lump in his throat nearly cutting off his airway and there were tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Merry Christmas, Blaine," he choked out. Blaine gave him one last look, then opened the door and stepped out, shutting it firmly and giving Kurt a hesitant wave.

Blaine backed away a few steps before he turned and walked toward a dark colored, very expensive sedan. It was dusk and the windows were fogged up, so Kurt couldn't see if anyone was in the back seat, but the driver got out and met Blaine near the trunk, grabbed him fiercely and hugged him for all he was worth. Kurt watched as Blaine grinned and slapped the man on the back, then hugged him again. The driver threw Blaine's bag in the trunk, walked back around the car and got in, and Blaine turned to get into the front passenger side. Before he did so, he looked over at Kurt again and forced a sad smile, then blew him a kiss. It took everything in Blaine not to run back to Kurt's car and tell him 'Don't go, I think I love you…'. But he couldn't do that to Kurt.

With a nod, the car carrying a heartsick Blaine drove away, his eyes shining with fresh tears.

As the car pulled away, it dawned on Kurt that not only did he not get Blaine's cell number, he didn't even know his last name. His phone rang, then, and startled him in the quiet car.

"Hi Dad, I'm almost home…a few minutes, yeah. No, the roads are fine here…much better than they were on the highways the past few days, believe me. I love you, too. Yes, I'll still be careful. Bye."

As he started to put his phone down, Kurt noticed a new Twitter alert.

 _Devon Anders thesinfulsongbird_ _:_ _Never let it be said that lyrics can't be found from emotions. Heartache is incentive to pick up a guitar and write for days on end._

Kurt couldn't agree more.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"You ok? You haven't eaten enough to keep a bird alive, Kurt," Burt scolded him.

"I'm fine," Kurt smiled, although it was obvious it was forced and Burt and Carole both knew it. Kurt had come home days earlier and they were both immediately aware that something wasn't right. With Christmas in two days, though, they didn't want to push and strain their new living arrangements.

"Well, you're not fine, that's obvious, but I don't wanna push you into tellin' your ol' man anything you don't wanna tell me," Burt said. "I have to wonder how that new friend of yours might be involved. You were fine when we talked earlier but—"

"Dad, please don't—"

"I can give you two some time to—" Carole began.

"No…no, Carole, it's fine. I'm healthy and I'm home in one piece. I'm just missing…things. It's a big change. And I need to just get myself situated here and get used to everything. You've both been great."

"Kurt…"

"Thank you for worrying about me, Carole. I'll try to cheer up some. And thank you for waiting on me to decorate the tree. We can do that this evening if you'd like?" Kurt offered, trying his best to lift his own spirits. Carole nodded, giving her own half smile.

"Oh, and I spoke with Mr. Edwards at the cleaners and he said your tux will be ready in the morning. He remembered you fondly from when you used to work there in high school and sends his best," Carole told him.

"He was always a nice man. He wasn't too thrilled when Chandler would show up, though. He said I didn't need the distraction," Kurt laughed.

"He was good to you…always gave you days off when you needed 'em for glee club, though," Burt commented.

"That he did…"

"So this party tomorrow night…" Burt began. "Who gives a party on Christmas Eve, and it's not even family, Kurt?"

"I'm sorry that I have to go, but I promised Isabelle. I was going to be in town and she wants to 'make an appearance' even if it's not _her_ making the appearance," Kurt explained.

"It's not even like you still work there, though!" Burt argued. Kurt deflated once again, his shoulders slumping and his eyes falling shut.

"I needed the reminder, Dad, thank you. I'll be back in a few. I have some calls I have to make first," Kurt said, standing and taking his plate to the sink in the kitchen.

"Burt!" Carole hissed at him. "He's given up his whole life to come home and help out and the very least you can do is let him have this party if he wants to go! It's not as if we have plans and he'll have all day on Christmas with us!"

Burt nodded, duly chastised, and huffed out a deep breath. "Just ain't right, though. Christmas Eve is for family…" he argued.

Upstairs, Kurt called Isabelle to let her know he'd gotten home ok. He'd texted her the night he arrived in Lima safely, but he couldn't bring himself to answer calls or texts, knowing she'd have plenty of questions about Blaine…and he didn't want to go there.

"Well, it's about time. I pictured you dead on the side of the road, frozen into a Kurt-sicle, which, because it's you, would be absolutely fabulous, mind you, but _still_ , Kurt. You left over a week ago and you're just now –"

"Shut it, I've endured way too much in the past ten days to hear your lecture as well as the countless ones I've given myself because I'm a miserable wretch, so if you don't mind, Isabelle…" Kurt replied, but the bite was gone from his scolding.

"Kurt? Ok, honey, what's up? You ok?"

And with that, he broke.

"No…no, I'm not ok. I was stupid and scared and a coward and I told him no. I told him I didn't want to keep in touch and I feel so damn dumb. What was I thinking, Isabelle? What is _wrong_ with me? Why do I let every good thing in my life walk out the door?" Kurt railed.

"Oh, honey…tell me what happened. Don't skip a single detail…not a single one, you hear me?"

So he did. He told her everything that happened between pancakes at the diner and slushy goodbyes in the Kroger parking lot in St. Mary's. He told her about the gloves and the ham, about the rest stop and the shaggy man he'd all but coerced into his vehicle. He told her about the driving wind and snow and the shoddy motel room he'd shared with a beautiful man he barely knew, but desperately wanted to. He told her all about their long conversations, about their shared love of the same music, about the fire in Blaine's eyes when he talked about certain songs. He told her about the travelers Blaine cajoled Kurt into pulling over to help if they could and how they'd left them with water and fruit if they wanted it. He told her about Blaine's smile, his eyes, his heart that was so full, yet seemed so tormented by things he hadn't said, but surely felt. He told her about Sherry and the detour that took them to the old, white Victorian on a back road somewhere in rural Ohio. And with a heavy heart, he told her how he'd desperately fallen into Blaine's arms and all but begged the man to touch him…and how beautiful and loving it had been when he did. With desperate tears, he told her how he'd refused Blaine's offer to keep in touch and said goodbye to him in the parking lot of a grocery store he'd surely have to visit a dozen times in the next six months, and how he hated himself for it, or he would, eventually.

"Oh, Kurt…honey…I…I don't know what to say. Love, you can't berate yourself for doing what you thought was right, you know this, don't you?" Isabelle asked him.

"I want him back. I don't care what I have to do, or how far away he is, I just want him back in any way I can have him. If it's a phone call once a year, eight days before Christmas as a 'remember when', then that's what I want. I just…what the hell was I thinking? I ache, Isabelle. I ache all over and my heart hurts," Kurt all but whined. Isabelle could hear the pain in his voice and it hurt her to hear him that way. "I have so many things I want to say to him, things I should have said before he got out of my car, and I was a coward. I should have told him how special he was to me, how much I felt for him by just being around him. I should have told him the feel of his hair in my fingers was better than any silk Versace ever sent us. I should have admitted that his smile made my knees weak. I could have told him how his laugh made me smile and begged him to stay and keep laughing with me. I should have held on to him and never let him go. What could he have to go home to that would be better than a man who loves him unconditionally, no matter how much he has or doesn't have? I'm just an idiot, Isabelle…and I really, really hate myself right now," Kurt ranted. Isabelle sat in shock for a moment.

"A man who loves him, hmmm?" she said softly, hearing Kurt's surprise at her words, then the recognition that she had parroted his own words back at him. He'd said that. He'd said that he loved Blaine. _Can that happen? Can you love someone in three days?_

"I…I feel so much…" Kurt stuttered out, unsure what he should admit, knowing he'd already said a lot.

"You can't hate yourself, Kurt. That's not helping or solving anything. Let's focus on how you can find him, shall we? Tell me what you know. I mean, besides the fact that his name is Blaine and he currently lives in New York City…but travels home, once every blue moon, to Ohio."

"He sings…he plays music. It's beautiful, his voice is like…it's like angels singing and I could just listen to him every day, all day long. I don't know where…it could be random coffee houses for all I know. I just know that music is his passion and he plays guitar like he's born to do that. I know that he has a friend named Santana who is a business partner of sorts, but more of a friend and confidante, I think. He has her in his phone as "Satan"…" Kurt laughed, sniffing because his nose was running now from his sobbing on Isabelle's "shoulder".

"Kurt! You ready?" Burt yelled from downstairs.

"In a minute, Dad!" Kurt yelled back from his boyhood bedroom.

"Honey, you go and do what you need to do with your family and let me see what I can do from here, ok? If you're not up for the party, then don't go. I don't want to push you into something you're not comfortable with, especially when you have so much on your mind now…and especially with our 'very special client'," she chuckled.

"No…I'll go. I don't especially want to, knowing that ego-maniac C.J. Anderson is hosting, but I know it's good for Vogue if I'm there, and I said I would be so I'll go."

"But C.J. loves you, Kurt. He always requested that you be on the shoot because you always made him look like a million bucks. Remember the scarf incident?" she laughed.

"Oh God, how could I forget…Lord, that was a day, wasn't it?"

"It was…it was. But you saved the day and C.J. said he'll owe you forever, remember…" she giggled.

"Ok, ok…I'll report back to you Sunday afternoon or evening if you'd prefer. Are you heading to your mom and dad's for Christmas?" Kurt asked.

"I am…Christmas morning. I'm taking Daniel…" she said, trailing off, uncertain how that'd be received.

"SHUT UP! You are not!" Kurt said, surprise coloring his words. "Seriously? You're not yanking my chain, are you?"

"I'm not yanking your chain, no. He, uh…we've been talking…we had a long discussion about us and what we want from each other, actually. I think it's a good thing…and it could be _the_ thing," she giggled.

"I hope so…I'm happy for you," Kurt grinned, hoping Isabelle could tell that he was sincere. They'd had numerous conversations about 'Daniel' and whether he was worthy of Kurt's best girl. He was happy to hear they'd talked and perhaps ironed some things out.

"Go do your thing, Kurt, and let me know how the party goes, ok? If you want to talk, call me back tonight. I'll be here all night going over paperwork for the end of the quarter, so I'll welcome the distraction. Oh, I have a another call coming in anyway, babe.

"I'm gonna go do the decorating thing. I'll talk to you soon."

"I love you, Kurt. Don't you let this get you down. If you want to find him, we'll find him. I know we can do this."

"I'm not so sure, but a man can hope," Kurt said, but he didn't feel very hopeful at all.

* * *

"I'm so glad I got it on film, because seriously, Blaine, that shit was classic…" Cooper teased as he watched the video of Blaine's meeting with his mother again. He'd only watched it 37 times already and Blaine couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Yeah, well, I knew better. She didn't waste any time with the appointment, did she?" Blaine asked.

"You expected anything else? She's happy to see you, though…you know, now that she can actually see you…your face…with all that damn hair gone. Honestly, Blaine, you made Grizzly Adams look like a runway model for God's sake. What the hell were you thinking?"

"I was thinking about hiding, really, if you must know," Blaine said quietly, spooning up a mouthful of oatmeal and staring into his bowl. "I just wanna let go for a while, you know? I don't wanna get up and shave and primp and all that. Is that too much to ask?"

"B, you're a freakin' superstar. Your name, on any album, is a guaranteed chart topper. You write for the biggest names in music. You produce albums that win Grammy awards. At twenty-seven, you have multi-platinum artists banging down your door wanting to work with you –"

"And yet you're asking me what, exactly, I have to hide from," Blaine deadpanned, gracing his brother with the mother of all disgusted eye rolls. "The minute that article hit with me clearly in the background of the photo with all of those big names, I knew I was doomed. I don't want the notoriety, Coop. I want the background and the shadows, just not the notoriety. That's why my contracts with any artist I work with are all about Devon and nothing about Blaine. I don't want to be noticed, bro. I like my nice, quiet, peaceful life, and since that article, I've been feeling like I'm on display in New York. People come up to me and ask me if I know this or that artist, if we hang out, where I'm going and who's going to be there – even when I'm walking down the street to the damn deli, Coop! Who'd have thought it, ya know? Even though I'm in shadow, it's still me…and it _names_ me...and you know how I feel about it. I shouldn't have gone to the damn party and I knew that, but San said it was important that I go…I wrote the song, after all…" Blaine sighed. "I knew better, so it's my fault, I'm just irritated."

"I can see that," Cooper said, and his tone, for once, wasn't harassing. "But it was _one_ article in _one_ magazine, B."

"I'm done with it, Coop. I'm done with writing for other people, making them famous, you know? I want to write, I want to sing and play my own music. I want to make my own album. I don't even want or need to be famous, I'm just tired of having to meet deadlines for other people. I want to work for me…period. I want to settle down somewhere and just…be. I'm twenty-seven years old and I'm sick to damn death of being at the beck and call of every musical Tom, Dick and Harry who comes along. It's draining, Coop…seriously. I want my life back, man!"

"Shit, B…where'd all that come from?" Cooper asked, eyes wide after Blaine's tirade.

"I've had a lot of time to think, I guess. All the way home I had nothing but time to think about all of it."

"You didn't talk to the dude you rode home with?" Cooper snarked, sarcasm thick and annoying.

"Of course I did, asshole. We talked a lot, actually. In fact, it was spending time with him that made me see a lot of what I'm missing out on. It was nice to actually have a conversation with someone, for the first time in a long, long time, that had nothing to do with 'me' and 'music' in the same sentence. He had absolutely no idea who I was, yet he was interested in _me_."

"Even looking like Sasquatch's lesser known kid brother? Because damn, B –"

"Fuck off. He couldn't have cared less if I had a dime, Coop, in fact I'm fairly certain he still thinks I'm some homeless guy who plays music for money, probably on street corners or something. Do you know how nice it was to be Blaine again and not _Devon Anders_ for a change? It's fucking exhausting, man!"

"I'll thank you to watch your language in my kitchen, Blaine Devon," his mother scolded him as she came strolling in, head held high and heels clicking on the tile floor.

"Sorry, mom," he said softly, digging back into his oatmeal.

"Must've been some amazing guy if three days with him brought all this out," Cooper remarked.

"Guy? What guy?" Mary Beth Anderson whipped around and asked, eyes wide. "Have you…have you met a young man, Blaine?" she said, curiosity in her tone, but no animosity. Blaine wasn't sure how to take that.

"I…he uh…he drove me home…from New York."

"He did, then? Well, that was certainly kind of him. A friend you made in the city?" She asked.

"Sort of," Blaine smirked, knowing his mother would have a coronary if she knew he'd hitched a ride home.

"Santana has been home for days. I've never understood why the two of you never fly together," Mary Beth remarked, oblivious. Cooper gaped and before Blaine could stop him he blurted out a scathing reply.

"For Christ's sake, Mom, Blaine hasn't been on a plane, or even in an airport, since Grandpa almost killed 'em both! Are you daft!? Blaine drove home with…some guy. He doesn't fly, woman!"

"Cooper James," Mr. Anderson scolded him as he strolled in behind his wife, "if I hear you speak to your Mother in such a way again I'll tan your hide, you mark my words! I don't care how old you are, or if you're four inches taller than me, young man. I'll turn you over my knee so fast –"

"Jesus…." Blaine groaned, shoving his bowl away as he did so and letting his head bang onto the table.

"Don't act like you didn't miss the craziness, B," Cooper teased him, his giddy grin plastered on his face. He was the picture of happiness and it made Blaine want to strangle him.

"I remember why I used to pretend I didn't know you people," Blaine groused.

"Yes, well, I barely recognized _you_ when you walked in the door. Thank the heavenly Father that Melanie had an opening…" Mary Beth said as she poured herself a mug of coffee.

"She didn't have an 'opening', Mother. You bullied the woman into opening her already closed salon to give Blaine a shave and a haircut. Let's not sugar coat it," Cooper remarked, looking down his nose at his Mom. "But I have to say, Blainers, you're looking damn fine. If your new friend could see you now, he might not think you're homeless, and how would that sit?"

"So this friend who drove you home doesn't know…who you are?" Blaine's mother asked, eyes wide and uncertain. "How can he be a friend and not know?"

"We've only recently just met, Mom. I don't name drop…it's embarrassing. It's the reason I work under a pseudonym and not my real name to begin with. I wanted him to see me for who I am, not what I am or how much I'm worth. It was nice to have someone around who wasn't jaded…he had absolutely no expectations and it was…amazing, really."

"Amazing…" Cooper said, mimicking Blaine's words and tone, giving him moony eyes. "Tell me about this ' _amazing_ ' man you met on the way home, Blaine."

"He was nice, Coop…down to earth, friendly, generous. The morning we met in the diner, he had to have thought I was homeless and without a second though he bought me breakfast. He's just…like that. We encountered lots of people stranded off the side of the road on our drive home and he stopped to see if people needed to use the phone or if they wanted us to call for help. He'd leave them with water and food. He's just…he's a good soul, and I was lucky to run across him, really."

"Well, well, well, don't you sound smitten, Mr. Big Stuff?" Cooper grinned and batted his eyelashes.

"Wait, Blaine, are you saying you've only just met this man three days ago and you drove for days in a vehicle with him!?" Mary Beth blurted, horrified.

"I did. I'm a grown man, Mom. If I want to hitch a ride home, I'll do so. It's exciting. I get to see the land around me instead of flying over it. I get to meet new people and have experiences I may have not had otherwise. Meeting Kurt…well, that, to me, proves that I made the right decision this time."

"Kurt? Houston, we have a name!" Cooper crowed. Blaine threw his spoon at him.

"Asshat. Screw off," he said without heat.

"Blaine!"

"Mom…with all due respect, I'm a grown ass man, and if I want to tell my ass-hat brother to screw off, I'm gonna do that. I can go do that from a hotel, though, if you want me to," Blaine asked, his tone showing that he was done being treated like a child. He still wasn't at all certain where he stood with her, and he wasn't going to change who he was, or his relationship with his brother, bizarre as it was, just because she wasn't accustomed to his verbiage.

"Still sound smitten…" Cooper teased, then ducked to avoid the wadded up linen napkin as it flew at his face.

"He's a beautiful soul and he was gracious enough to share his time and his vehicle with me –"

"And, if we're being thorough, he shared a motel room and an old farmhouse, too –"

"What?!" Mary Beth blurted, scandalized.

"THERE WAS SNOW, MOM! He wasn't exactly going to leave me to freeze my butt off in the car or outside overnight! They only had one room!"

"But Blaine! He could have been an axe murderer!"

"For the love of all that's holy," Blaine hissed, eyes falling shut as he shook his head. "I'm gonna kick your ass from here to Dalton, C.J. Anderson!" Blaine bellowed, using the name his brother modeled under. He stood from his chair in the Anderson breakfast nook and leaned over the table into his brother's face. "When you least expect it, I'll be there," Blaine threatened as Cooper shook with laughter. He couldn't have possibly just kept his mouth shut. Nope. Not C.J. With a deep breath, Blaine began again.

"He offered me a ride with him when he saw me at the rest area. It was snowing like crazy and most of the trucks didn't dare get off the highway for fear that they wouldn't get back on safely. I could have been standing there all day waiting for a ride, but he was kind enough to offer and I accepted. He's not an axe murderer. He worked for a magazine in New York with some pretty big people. But he's moving back home because his dad needs his help to get his business back up and running as it used to before he got sick. He left his life behind in New York City to come home for his family. Axe murderers don't generally do that, I'm sure. He didn't ask me for a dime, paid for my food and lodging as if it was a matter of course. He was very uncertain about our sleeping arrangements, but gracious nonetheless and worried for my comfort and well-being. Yes, we slept in the same bed. Yes, he was a perfect gentleman," Blaine lied, but without remorse. That was none of their business. "And yes, at the end of our journey, he said goodbye and went home to his family…and yes, I miss him more than I thought I would. He was someone I instantly took a liking to, someone I felt comfortable with, someone I was able to talk to without holding much of anything back, and someone who accepted me as I was and wanted nothing more. He's someone I absolutely hate myself for letting go of without more of a fight…and now he's gone. Are you happy now, Cooper? Mom? Do you have all the details you needed? Kurt Hummel was an amazing traveling companion and then he walked out of my life without a word," Blaine said, then stood and made his way out of the kitchen with a frown.

"Huh…well, who'd have thought? I do, indeed, have all the details I need, B…" Cooper murmured under his breath.

"Well…" Mary Beth said, surprised and a bit shaken up. She hadn't expected that. "Cooper…I think Blaine may have…he may have been fond of that man. Do you think so?"

"Mother…" he said with a sigh, "Of course he is! That's painfully obvious, isn't it? But I don't think harassing him is the way to go," Cooper said, sauntering out the door without another word.

"Darling, have I said something wrong?" Mary Beth asked her husband.

He weighed his words carefully, then answered. "Honey…you haven't seen Blaine for the better part of ten years. He walked in the door and the very first thing you did was attack his appearance!"

"I didn't recognize my own son, Phillip! He looked like a vagrant, for goodness sake! I've never seen such a thing!"

"And…" Phillip went on, as if she'd never interrupted him. "Without a word, he did as you asked and went to the salon where _you_ dictated his hair cut and shave, leaving his face as smooth as a baby's ass and his hair the way he wore it in high school. He hasn't complained one bit, mind you. Then you jump on him about his language, then his means of travel, then his traveling companion. Now _you_ tell _me_ …have you said something wrong?"

"Oh…Oh, Phillip, I'm just not any good at this, am I? I'm…maybe I'm a bit out of practice," she lamented.

"Maybe you should just love him. Don't try to change him, darling. He's a grown man. He's home because we asked him to come here. Imagine how hard it was for him to make the decision to come here, considering how long it's been since he had any kind of relationship with his own mother. Have you told him you're happy to see him? Have you taken the time to speak to _just_ Blaine at all? You're not bad at this…you're out of practice, yes, but you're just…you need to focus on the good and not the bad. Be glad that he's here at all. I, for one, am thrilled that Blaine's come home for the party. Every year I field question after question about where Blaine is and what he's up to. It's time for Blaine to decide what he's up to…and we have no say in that. If that means he wants to find this guy and…and…well, whatever he wants to do, we need to stand by him. Can you do that?"

She nodded her head quickly and looked duly chastised.

When Phillip left the room, she took a seat at the table with her coffee and thought about all the things she had wanted to talk to Blaine about over the years. Her first conversation with her baby boy should begin with an apology…one she'd been rehearsing for a long time.

* * *

"Come on in…" Blaine said, turning to see who was coming into his room. He'd slumped on to his bed and was currently staring at the ceiling, lost in thought. Surprisingly, little had changed since he'd left the room ten years earlier. His mother hadn't turned it into a guest room or craft nook…and that thought just made him almost giddy with laughter…his mother…crafting. Nope.

"Blaine?"

 _Oh for God's sake…was she hear to lecture him again?_

"Mom."

"I…I wanted to talk to you, if you have a minute. I…Blaine, I'm so very happy you've decided to join us for Christmas this year. And for the party, of course. I know you have your own life in New York, but I'm grateful that you took the time to be here…even if the way you got here isn't –"

"Mom…don't."

"I…ok. I just worry. I know you're a grown man and you can do what you want, but I'll always worry about you, Blaine. Doesn't matter if you're seven or twenty-seven…or eighty-seven. You'll always be my baby and I'll always worry."

Blaine merely nodded.

"Did you want something?"

"What? Oh! I…I had your tux dropped off last week at the cleaners after you shipped it. It'll be ready in an hour or so and…and if you wanted to borrow my car to pick it up, that'd be fine," she said, her eyes downcast, biting on her bottom lip. He wasn't sure what that was about.

"Ok, thanks. I haven't driven in a long time, but I'm fairly sure I still know how," he laughed.

"Like riding a bike, right?" she smiled warmly.

"You taught me to ride a bike…" he grinned back. He heard her sharp intake of breath and she finally looked up at him.

"I did…yes. You were a quick study, though. I just held on to the back of the bike a few times."

"I think it was much more than that, but ok," he said, unsure where she wanted the conversation to go.

"Ok, well…I have…things…to do…oversee, for the party…of course," she murmured, then turned to leave. Laying her hand on the doorjamb she paused. "Blaine…"

"Mmm?"

Turning, she met eyes with him. "I will never, in all my life, be able to apologize enough for what happened…for making you leave. I was wrong…so very, very wrong, and the things I said were harsh, unfair and unbelievably ignorant. I've spent every day for the past ten years regretting every word I said to you that day. I just hope that someday you'll find it in your heart to forgive me…because I love you more than you'll ever know. I'm proud of you now as I was then…more so, because I know what a strong, confident, brilliant man you've grown into…and that you did it on your own. I love you, Blaine, and I always will." She turned to go, again, but paused and added, "And for what it's worth…if your heart won't allow you to forget that young man who drove you home, there's a reason. Make the effort to do something about it. Don't let him get away if he's important, alright?"

Blaine couldn't do anything but nod. The lump in his throat felt as if it was the size of a baseball and he was having trouble keeping his composure.

"I love you, Blaine…and I'm sorry I made you cut your hair," she added with a grin.

Finally, he laughed, eyes squinted and teeth showing. "It was time. I've been hiding too long, anyway. It feels good…"

"You look good, Baby B," she finished, and the childhood nickname, given to him by his big brother, did him in. With that, she turned and walked out of the room and Blaine thought maybe she was crying. He couldn't say for sure, though, because of the tears blurring his own eyes.

* * *

"Important call?" Cooper asked.

"Could be," Blaine replied, then set his phone on the table. "Looking into buying something."

"Oooh, something for me? I can make you a list if you're having trouble finding just the right thing," Cooper laughed gleefully.

"Shut your hole. I already bought gifts, wrapped them and had them sent here a week ago. And yeah, I told Dad to hide them because I know how you are!"

"You're so mean to me, B. What did I ever do to make you—"

"Oh, do NOT even go there, Cooper. I don't want to go down this road on Christmas Eve. Don't," Blaine warned, his tone serious. Cooper simply nodded, knowing very well that Blaine had every reason in the world to be angry with him, the way he up and left the poor kid with an apartment he couldn't afford on his own. It was a shitty thing to do, but Cooper had been young and dumb back then…and he'd apologized a dozen times since.

"So, ok, I'm not being Mom, here, but tell me about this 'Kurt' person. Sounded like he was kind of special to you?"

Blaine looked him in the eye to ascertain if he was being serious or if he was ready to start in on the jokes and innuendo. He looked sincere, though.

"Coop…he was just…one of a kind, you know? He didn't know me from anyone, but he wanted me to be safe. He loves the things I love…music, movies, T.V., Broadway. He loves to cook and I can't cook for shit, so there's that," Blaine chuckled. "I just had the most amazing few days with him –"

"And a few nights as well, and don't you dare lie to me like you did to Mom and give me that 'perfect gentleman' bullshit, Blaine Devon, because I saw the look in your eyes when you said that and you were lying like a cheaply woven rug, boy. You were with him and I'm talkin' in the biblical sense, and I know that to be true. I can see it all over your face."

Oh, Blaine absolutely hated that Cooper could read him so easily, but it was nothing new. He'd always been able to read Blaine. He knew when he was lying, hiding something, upset, etc. It was so annoying….

"There might have been some…stuff," Blaine said softly, not meeting Coop's eyes. He took a deep breath and considered if he should continue or not.

"So you did the deed with this guy and he didn't want to keep in touch, huh? And now you're heartbroken over it."

"Heartbroken…is a bit much, I think, but I'm not happy about how things went down when he dropped me off. He said he'd tried long distance relationships before and that didn't work out…and the idea of me going back to New York scared him. I get it, he doesn't know me. He has no clue that the idea of cheating on anyone is the very last thing that'd cross my mind…and who in their right mind would cheat on Kurt Hummel anyway? My God, Cooper, he's ethereal…so damn handsome, and his smile…it could light up a whole room."

"B, you've got it bad. You need to talk to him and get on the same page, man," Cooper advised him.

"I'd love to, but I don't know where he lives, remember. I know he's going to work with his dad, and I could probably find the shop his dad owns, but surely they're not open on Christmas Eve or Christmas Day. And just showing up there without a plan…that's hardly advisable. He'd think I'd lost my mind!"

"Ha! And he probably wouldn't recognize you anyway without that small rodent you had living on your head and face – OWWW…what the fuck, man!?" Cooper bellowed as Blaine whacked him in the head.

"I need a plan…and it wasn't a small animal! You're not helping at all. What good are you, anyway, if you're not going to help me?"

"Oh, I am. It's gonna be epic, mark my words. We're gonna get Kurt Hummel back and he's gonna be wooed from here to next week. I'm in. Tell me what we're doing," Cooper asked excitedly. Little did Blaine know Coop already had his own plan.

"No, you run stuff by me before you do anything, you hear me? Promise, Coop. I don't want to freak him out or scare him off before I have a chance to talk to him properly."

"Yeah, yeah…"

"I'm serious, Coop!"

"Alright! Damn, ya try to help a guy…"

"What would you say if I moved back to Ohio?"

"I'd say that's a damn fine idea and I can't wait! Have you told Mom and Dad? I'm sure you can have your old room back. It's not like they even use that wing of the house, anyway. You could probably re-do the whole wing and have your own place up there."

"Absolutely not. I'm not moving back home, just thinking about coming back to Ohio. You're here, Mom and Dad are here, and Kurt's here. Santana's been talking to a girl she went to high school with who lives back here and I know she'd be thrilled. I just think it's time for a change. I want to do my own music and not bend over backward for everyone else, ya know?"

"I'm glad to hear it, B. No contracts you'll be breaking if you go?"

"Not a one. I knew the time was right…that's why I left when I did. No deadlines now. I'm a free man. From now on I work with who I want, when I want, if I want. The only thing I've promised is a ways off and I can do that no matter where I live."

"New client then?"

"No, current client…something we've been working on together, but it's not complete…yet. Gonna be a wild ride, I'm sure."

"Oh? Anybody I've heard of?"

"Nah…ok, maybe. A major name that I don't feel like dropping just yet…" Blaine said nonchalantly.

"Are you kidding me? You're not serious, Blaine. Dude, you're not gonna tell me?!" Cooper all but yelled when Blaine just gave him his best "not kidding you, idiot" look. "

With a sigh Blaine rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Go away now so I can get ready for this damn party you guys are throwing. Who's invited, anyway? Anyone I know?"

"My friends will be here, B. I'm sure you'll remember a few of them…maybe a few new faces as well," Cooper smiled as he walked out the door.

 **Thank you for the reviews, and the messages that you've sent. I truly appreciate the feedback. It helps me to know what strikes a chord with you and what you want to see in the future.**

 **Have a great weekend! Expecting massive storms here in the midwest tomorrow. Be safe!**


	8. Chapter 8

**For those of you who have been so sweet with your comments, messages and reviews, here's a chapter ahead of time. Thank you for reading!**

 **Chapter 8**

"You clean up well, Blaine. Color me surprised," Cooper harassed him as he walked into Blaine's room to find him in his bathroom, fooling around with the can of product the stylist had sent him home with.

"Yeah, yeah, I hear ya. You don't look like your usual piece of shit self, either," Blaine bantered. "Nice bow tie."

"Yeah, I hear they're fashionable again. And clearly someone told you that as well? Nice tie…" Cooper said, fingering Blaine's black bow tie with gunmetal grey musical notes on it.

"It's about time you took some hints from me."

"Oh, palease…if anyone knows fashion it's me. Although, I dare say your Kurt probably knows a thing or two, hmm?"

Blaine's eyes swung toward his brother with a curious squint.

"I mean, you said he worked for a magazine in the city, I assumed…" Cooper explained, but there was a gleam in his eye Blaine couldn't explain.

"Uh huh…" was all Blaine said and then went back to fixing his hair. It'd been a long time since he'd bothered to do much of anything besides wash and condition it, and he was out of practice.

"Here, let me." Cooper walked up behind him and grabbed the can in Blaine's hands. "You only need a little or you'll look like you slid in on an oil slick." Rubbing his hands together he pulled them through what little was left of Blaine's curls, then poked and prodded them into place, spraying a bit of hairspray when he was through to hold them in their prison. "Please don't go back to the gel, Blaine. Your hair will thank you. You look much better with the curls, anyway."

"One would think I'd be used to your backhanded compliments. One would be wrong," Blaine grumped, rolling his eyes. "But thank you…it looks better than what I was doing with it."

"'Course it does. Now let's get downstairs and see what Mom has for us to do before everyone arrives. I'm told there will be some fun people in attendance…and a few I've invited as well in case the party gets boring," Cooper winked, then grinned mischievously.

"I um…will you help me with something, first? I need to uh…it'll only take a few minutes and I really just feel like I need to do this…now."

"Yeah…what…what are we doing? Nothing illegal, right? Because the last time you asked me to –"

"That was YOUR idea, not mine, and don't even try to blame me for that shit. I told you it was stupid and even when the fire department came—"

"Yeah, yeah, don't remind me. What do you need from me?"

"I could prop up my phone and record this, but that seems cold and I'd just rather…you know…get your opinion…because even after all this time and God knows, ALL the harassment, I still value your opinion, you big idiot," Blaine grinned. "Just…hold the camera, ok…and you can't show my face at all."

"I know the drill, bro. Just the hands…go on, then." Cooper sat down and watched Blaine fiddle with his guitar for a minute. He tried out a few notes, then smiled to himself and nodded to Cooper to begin recording.

* * *

"Thank God she didn't make us greet people at the door. I don't even know who half these people are, Coop!" Blaine hissed as he smiled a greeting at another complete stranger.

"Mom's made new business contacts since you've been gone, obviously. Oh, Rob's here. You remember him, right? And he brought his fiancé! Good, you'll like her. She's down to earth and puts him in his place when he needs it," Coop grinned, then dragged Blaine over to meet his friend Rob's fiancé, Anna. "I'll be right back. I see one of my guests coming in. Let me say hello and I'll drag him over and introduce you two."

"I don't like the way you said that. Don't try to set me up with someone else, Coop. COOP!" Blaine hissed as Cooper gave him the wiggly eyebrows. "Damn it…"

Instead of hanging with Rob and Anna, Blaine mingled through the crowded rooms of his childhood home and introduced himself to people he didn't know and caught up with those he was already acquainted with.

"I'm told you've been active in the music industry, Blaine. What keeps you busy these days?" An older gentleman asked him. He couldn't recall the man's name, but he was speaking with Blaine's dad, who had grabbed him, literally, as he walked by and dragged him into the conversation.

"Yes, sir, I am…in the music industry, that is. In New York City, actually. Although I'm thinking of a career change…maybe," Blaine grinned.

"Oh? Well, this is news to me, too," Phillip Anderson said, raising his eyebrows at his youngest son.

"Not so much what I'm doing as where I'm doing it. The city has lost it charm for me, and I think there may be other things pulling me back home…or closer to home, anyway," Blaine smiled. "If you'll excuse me, Mom's flagging me down. It was a pleasure to meet you, sir," Blaine said, ever the gentleman, as he went in search of anything that would get him out of that conversation.

"Oh, hey, there he is. Hey, little bro!" Cooper called. Blaine hated it when he did that. He was twenty-seven years old for God's sake. Cooper herded him into the hallway that led from the front door and back to the kitchen. All of the people Cooper invited seemed to have gravitated there, and why wouldn't they? It was a grand foyer, after all, and plenty spacious.

"Hey, Blaine! I haven't seen you in ages! Where you been hidin' out, man?" Coop's friend asked, all smiles. Blaine couldn't remember they guy's name to save his life. Maybe he _had_ been gone too long?

"Oh, uh…New York City…for about ten years or so, I guess," Blaine replied, making small talk as he surveyed everyone around him with glazed eyes. He was quickly getting tired of the party and feeling like the new toy everyone wanted to show off. Yes, he was home for the first time in many years. Yes, he was happy to see his family. Yes, he'd been made aware of the party ahead of time. No, he really didn't want to be there.

He was just about to excuse himself and sneak upstairs when the front door opened again and Cooper rushed toward it.

"Awesome, I'm so glad you could make it! How was your ride in?" Cooper asked, his tone a bit too saccharine sweet. Blaine kept his back to the door and resisted the urge to roll his eyes in the presence of all of his brother's friends.

"It was…memorable, that's for sure," the new guest answered, and Blaine had to fight himself, physically, from whipping around as if pulled by taught strings. His champagne flute nearly slipped from his hand he was so startled. "My ten hour drive turned into a three day fiasco with all of the snow. But…I had very good company, so it was all worthwhile in the end…and here I am," the voice said, but there was a sadness tinging his words.

Blaine was still resisting the urge to drop to his knees and beg the gods for it to be true. Could it be? Coop had done some work with Vogue back in the day, hadn't he? He's the one who told him how crazy Isabelle Wright could be, but Kurt hadn't mentioned anything about a party during their trip.

"Yeah, I heard there was pretty bad snow on the way in. Good thing for that good company, I guess, especially if you…you know…got stranded anywhere or something," Cooper went on. Blaine couldn't take it anymore. He had to turn around. He had to see him. It was like jumping into the deep end of the pool for the first time. He took a deep breath, counted to ten and then leapt. He slowly turned to stare across a crowded room at the man who'd been in his every waking thought, and some of his sleeping thoughts as well.

"Kurt…" he whispered to himself.

"So come on in and mingle…" Cooper was saying, and then steering Kurt toward him. Oh God…oh what the hell. Was he prepared for this? Was he ready? He had thought there was more time.

"I know you've worked with some of these guys before, Kurt. You remember Rob? And this is his fiancé, Anna. Clearly she's the better looking of the two," Cooper joked. Kurt smiled and rolled his eyes as he shook hands with both of them. He hadn't even noticed Blaine yet. Oh…and why would he? Blaine looked absolutely nothing like the person Kurt Hummel knew as Blaine.

"Kurt, how's Isabelle? I haven't seen her in almost a year. The last I heard she was…."

The conversation went on around him and all Blaine could do was stare at Kurt. He knew Kurt noticed, too, because he cast a couple of very quick, curious glances in Blaine's direction.

 _My God, he's so stunning. Look at that tux. Look at him_ in _that tux. His hair looks lighter. I wonder if it's just the lighting. I want to put my hands in it and grab like he did with mine. And his eyes…Jesus, his eyes are to die for…_

"And this…this is my baby brother, Kurt. Say hello, bro," Cooper said, breaking into Blaine's thoughts. He stood there staring at Kurt, saying nothing, not even smiling. He just couldn't bring himself to say a word, he merely nodded, trying desperately not to say something stupid. But he was being rude, and the looks from everyone around them said they felt the same. Take the plunge, man…just do it. Just jump….

"Hello, Kurt," he said quietly, and watched as a spark shot through Kurt's eyes. They widened ever so slightly, his lips parted in surprise and it was clear that Kurt's breathing picked up a bit. It seemed like the entire room had stopped to watch them, but Blaine knew that wasn't the case. Maybe it was just that, in his vision, everyone else had disappeared.

"H-hello," Kurt stuttered out. Blaine smiled and dropped his gaze to the floor, unsure of his next move. He hadn't planned for this. He was on the spot and he knew their small circle of acquaintances were all staring now. Without another word, Kurt reached out to shake his hand, and as Blaine's fingers brushed his, it was as if lightning shot through him. Kurt was trembling, staring at him and saying nothing at all.

"I trust your trip from New York was…eventful?" Blaine finally said, chancing a small glance up. Kurt's eyes got even bigger, if that was possible.

"I…I um…yeah. I d-drove h-home. I um…I…" he began again, but couldn't seem to find words.

"Can I get you a drink or something?" Blaine asked. Kurt merely nodded. Blaine offered his arm and they both stood stock still for a moment before moving away from the group, Kurt's hand tucked in Blaine's elbow.

"Stop…please, stop," Kurt said as they passed down an empty hallway and into another with doors off of each side. "Blaine?" he finally said, and the sound of his name on Kurt's lips was like a balm. All of the agonizing he'd done over the past few days was washed away. Kurt was here. Kurt was standing three feet from him.

"Let me start by saying I had no idea you'd be here…you hadn't mentioned a party, you see, and –" Blaine began, but Kurt had surged forward and grabbed his face, pressing their lips together in a searing kiss. Blaine wasn't about to refuse him. His body and mind had wanted more of this for days, and now he had it. Pulling away, Kurt held him in a tight hug, clinging on to him for dear life.

"Blaine…oh my God, Blaine. What in the world? I…you're here. You…you look absolutely different! If you hadn't spoken I wouldn't have even known it was you! Oh my God, Blaine," he babbled, holding on tightly. "I thought I'd never see you again! What are you doing here!?"

"Well, technically, this is home…and I said I was going home, right?" Blaine grinned.

"And you said you wouldn't even make it in the door before she had her wicked way with you…and oh my God, what in the world were you thinking covering all this up," Kurt asked, gaping at Blaine as he did so. It caused Blaine to laugh and when Kurt saw those crinkly eyes and that wide smile, he was lost.

"Technically, I made it in the door and into the foyer before she pounced," Blaine laughed. My own mother almost ran me out of my 'home' because she didn't recognize me. I guess it was time to do something about that."

"Oh, you poor baby…" Kurt teased. "But honestly, Blaine, you…you're absolutely stunning. LOOK at you!" Kurt said again, using his hands to grab Blaine and turn him around a few times as Kurt inspected him. "I'm just blown away."

"Not disappointed, then?"

"No, absolutely not…but it is a huge change, isn't it?"

"I guess…I look like I did in high school again."

Kurt stared…just stared in utter disbelief. "I knew there were beautiful eyes and a stunning, very talented mouth under all that hair, but this…you're so handsome I could just eat you up," Kurt smirked. "And C.J. knew…didn't he? He pounced on me when I came in the door and asked about the weather on my way in. Did you tell him?"

"I suppose I did, inadvertently. He wanted to know why I was pouting—"

"You were pouting?"

"Too much…I've missed you." Blaine said, forcing a grin.

"I've missed you, too. Blaine…can I change my mind? I know I said I didn't think it'd be a good idea to keep in touch, but I know now that I just can't let you go. I'll take what I can get. I know you have a life in New York and I'm not going back there anytime soon, but I was hoping…you know…that maybe I could get that cell phone number now?" Kurt asked hopefully.

"Kurt…I'm not sure what my plans are. I've been trying to work some things out and I think—"

"Oh, Blaine, here you are! I've been looking for you!" Mary Beth interrupted, swooping in from around the corner. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize you weren't alone," she said, staring at Kurt and obviously waiting for an introduction.

"Mom…"

"Hello, Mrs. Anderson, I'm Kurt Hummel, it's very nice to meet you," Kurt said without any hesitation. They hadn't made it to the discussion about the situation with Blaine's mom yet, so Kurt wasn't sure how he'd be received. He was on the offensive immediately, not giving her a chance to gain the upper hand. He needn't have worried, though.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Kur-…Kurt Hummel?" She said again, giving Blaine a wide eyed, curious look. Blaine grinned and blushed knowing she was about to embarrass him…and he didn't even care. "THE Kurt?"

"Yes, Mother, THE Kurt…"

"Oh. Well. Oh my goodness, you surely don't look like an axe murderer," she said, looking Kurt up and down as she did so.

"I beg your pardon?" Kurt asked, confused. "You told your mom I was an axe murderer?" Kurt said, staring at Blaine now.

"What? No. NO! I…she thought you might be, and I let her know she was misguided. In fact, I believe I told her you were intelligent, witty, handsome as sin and such good company that I missed you more than I thought possible," Blaine replied, giving Kurt a lovesick grin.

"You…you did? You said those things about me?" Kurt asked, his voice softer now, full of warmth and adoration. He stepped toward Blaine, placing soft fingers on Blaine's cheek, momentarily forgetting that his mother was standing right there.

"Actually, if we're being thorough, he also said you were 'down to earth, friendly, generous, a good soul…and gracious'," Mary Beth Anderson smiled at her son's newest acquaintance. "Thank you, Kurt, for seeing him home safely."

"It was my pleasure, believe me. Blaine…he made the trip enjoyable when it could have, and probably should have, been a living hell. I've never been so happy to have followed my instincts. But in the interest of full disclosure, at the rest stop, I thought that _he_ might be a serial killer, so now we're even," Kurt grinned. Mary Beth laughed and Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Yes, well, when he came through the door not so long ago I nearly shooed him back out, so I can see why and how you might have thought such a thing. He looked like a wild animal walking on two legs. This is my Blaine…not that crazy, hairy, mountain main who showed up here just days ago."

"Oh! Where are my manners?!" Kurt exclaimed. "Thank you for the invitation, ma'am. You have a beautiful home," Kurt blurted out, glancing around him.

"And a more beautiful son?" She asked, a knowing grin on her face.

"Moooom!" Blaine whined, eyes wide.

"She's not wrong," Kurt murmured, leaning over to shoulder bump Blaine, who took the opportunity to slip his arm around Kurt's waist. "I found a beautiful soul on the side of the road in Pennsylvania, and despite his bedraggled appearance, something drew me to him…and for that I'm forever grateful. You've uncovered a handsome man…who still has the beautiful soul that I found."

"Kurt…" Blaine grinned. And God, Kurt loved the way Blaine said his name and rolled the 'r' as he did so. It was so mellow, so warm and so sweet rolling off his tongue.

"Perhaps, but if we're being fair with our compliments, I can't believe you weren't on the other side of the camera when you worked with Isabelle. You'd give Cooper, or C.J., as you know him, and any one of his friends in the business, a good run for their money," Blaine told him.

"Oh, pish…you flatter me…" Kurt said, rolling his eyes.

"Especially in that tux. Holy crap, Kurt, I nearly fell to my knees in a silent prayer of praise and gratitude when you walked in the door. Stunning. Absolutely stunning," Blaine said, stepping back to take in all that was Kurt Hummel in a designer tux.

"Well, I think that's enough of the sugar coating, boys. I have a party to get back to and guests to chat up," Mary Beth told them. "Kurt, it was absolutely my pleasure to make your acquaintance, and again, thank you for seeing my boy home safely. Something tells me I'll be seeing more of you around here. A mother can hope, anyway," she grinned.

"I…uh…if Blaine wants my company while he's home, I'm all for it. Thank you, ma'am, again, for having me over this evening."

"It's been my pleasure, Kurt. Enjoy your evening." She walked away, winking at them as she rounded the corner into the kitchen to rejoin the party.

"And this is the woman you who chased you out of her home ten years ago?" Kurt hissed as she walked away. "She's certainly changed her tune, hasn't she? I was expecting her to throw me out!"

"She uh…apparently she's seen the error of her ways," Blaine laughed. "We had a discussion…about things…and I think we're on the same page, for the most part. My dad and Cooper…C.J….may have helped a bit in that department. I think she just wants me to be happy."

"And what would make you happy, Blaine Anderson?" Kurt teased.

"I uh…well, you being around. That always makes me happy. But there is something I really need to talk to you about, Kurt. And it might be a deal breaker, so I need you to have an open mind, if you will. If it's not something you're comfortable with, then I'll have to live with that. But I truly hope you're not upset with me, you know?"

"No…no, I really don't. You're freaking me out, Blaine. What is it? Are you ok? Are you well?"

"I'm fine…really, I'm fine. So good, in fact. Better than I've been in a long, long time. But will you come upstairs to my room with me? I need to show you something."

Kurt nodded and followed Blaine as he turned to go, then pulled him back.

"Blaine…I don't usually give much credence to what others think, but striding out into the grand foyer of your parents' home and climbing the stairs to your bedroom in front of a hundred guests isn't exactly subtle. Is there…another way?"

Blaine's grin was just the best thing he'd ever seen.

"We can go up the back stairs. Come on…"

Blaine tugged him along and up the back servants' steps to the second floor. Kurt was just mesmerized with the house and everything in it, but was glad they received only a few curious grins from the staff rather than 'knowing' sneers from the guests as they went upstairs.

"So this is my room…" Blaine said, and he was so bashful about it that Kurt actually 'awwwwwed' at him.

"I like it. It's not what I'd have said was 'you' a few days ago but then again, a few days ago I didn't realize my very own teenage dream was living under all that hair and baggy clothing, either."

"Yeah, well…"

"And now that I think about it, so many things don't make sense. I can't fathom that your mom and dad, if they have all this money, and your brother does what he does, would be satisfied with you playing music in dive bars to survive. How's that work out? NOT that I mind what you do, at all, you see, but I'm just curious," Kurt teased.

"About that…about the music…" Blaine said, then pulled his phone out.

"You're texting in the middle of our conversation? Really, Blaine?" Kurt chastised him, playfully.

"I'm not…I…uh…there's just something else…to kinda go over…and this might make it a little easier, ya know?"

With that, Kurt's notification on his own phone chirped and he glanced at Blaine, curious about the timing. Blaine just nodded at him and Kurt pulled out his phone to check it.

"I don't have anything from you, goofy. Oh, but look…my guy has tweeted something," Kurt teased, winking at Blaine and thinking he'd make him a little jealous. "Think we might get a little Christmas boon? A look at the mysterious man himself?"

"Your guy, huh?" Blaine grinned back.

"Uh huh…a video. That's new. Shall I?" Kurt asked, eyebrows raised.

"Oh, by all means, please do. Let's have the ever intriguing Devon Anders serenade us, shall we?" Blaine teased him back. Kurt pushed play and moved over so that Blaine could see it as well.

"Serenade…paaalease. I'm sure it's a video of someone else singi—" Kurt began, but the voice on the video silenced him.

 _Devon Anders thesinfulsongbird_

 _I'll be home for Christmas,  
You can plan on me,  
Please have snow and mistletoe,  
And presents on the tree….._

Kurt stood there, dumbfounded, listening intently and unsure of what he was hearing. There was no intro, no 'this is my friend singing' or anything of the sort, so Kurt had to assume that…wow. It seemed that Devon Anders was singing, and he sounded…incredible. He sounded rich and smooth and sure and…and an awful lot like Blaine, come to think of it. And those hands playing the guitar…Kurt had watched those same hands pick up food, he'd watched them play Wanda's guitar, and he'd watched them play his own body. His breathing felt a bit shallow now, and he wasn't sure what to say, so he remained silent and continued to listen.

Blaine didn't say a word, just stared at the small screen on Kurt's phone, watching the video of his own hands playing his guitar and singing the old classic. He was afraid to look at Kurt, sure that Kurt had figured things out by now, and unsure of his response.

 _Christmas Eve will find me,  
Where the lovelight gleams,  
I'll be home for Christmas,  
If only in my dreams….._

 _Hey, it's me, Devon, wishing all of you a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. I hope you'll indulge me while I take a minute to give a shout out to the man who made Christmas at home with my family possible. He drove me home from New York on a journey that should have taken us less than twelve hours, but because of the weather it took us three days. He was the very best traveling companion, generous, kind and funny, and I feel blessed to be able to call him my friend...and if I'm being honest, I'd like to call him a little more than my friend in the future. Merry Christmas, Kurt. Because of you, I'll be home for Christmas…and not only in my dreams._

At that point, the video ended and Blaine held his breath. Truthfully, he felt he'd been holding his breath since Kurt pushed play on the video. He had no words to say. He was at a loss for any kind of statement and could only wait to see how Kurt reacted. He didn't have to wait long.

"Blaine…what…what does that mean. Who…but you knew that I…and you didn't…but then…" Kurt stumbled through his words, eyes falling closed as he did so. He walked over and sat down on the window seat in Blaine's room which looked out over the front lawn of the house and the ritzy neighborhood as well.

The brightly colored lights reflected off of windows where Kurt could plainly see people mingling with their own family and friends at Christmas. He didn't know what to say to Blaine. His mind was a jumble of thoughts, all of them questions, it seemed.

"One at a time?" Blaine asked, sheepishly. Kurt nodded.

"You…you're Devon Anders?" Kurt asked, and it was plain to see that he still doubted that information and needed Blaine to confirm it.

"I am. Blaine Devon Anderson at your service. I'm sure you've noticed by now that I'm not one to draw attention to myself, Kurt. I'm not a 'spotlight' craving person, really. I wasn't always that way. In high school I was the lead singer for Dalton's glee club, The Warblers. I loved singing, and the guys in the group were fantastic. We had a lot of fun together, ya know? But I think I lost my confidence when my mom…" he paused, feeling a little choked up. "When I realized my own mother was ashamed of me, that I embarrassed her, I shrunk back a bit and just focused on writing instead of performing. But I miss it, Kurt. That video…it's the first time I've allowed the public to hear me sing since I left Dalton. When I said I 'play music', I wasn't lying. As you know, I've been on the other side of things…writing, producing, etc. There's an endless list of people who want to work with my team. We're the best, after all," he grinned. "But it's time for me to do what I need to do for me. I'm more than just a songwriter…and I want to do that. I want to write for me and play for me and record…for me. And you made me see that more clearly. Time with you, without anything else on my mind but my own future and…us…was what led me to realize that it's time for me to make changes to benefit myself for a change."

"Fair enough. You knew I admired Devon Anders and you didn't tell me, Blaine. Why?"

"Oh, Kurt. Can you imagine if I'd blurted that out in the car while we were driving? 'Oh, you like Devon Anders' work? Awesome, I'm him…he's me!' Sure, that would have gone over really well, right? You'd have pulled the car over and kicked me out like some delusional crazy person right there on the spot, snow or no snow, and I wouldn't have blamed you. At the time, though, I wasn't sure I wanted to say anything. I didn't know what your reaction would be, or if I wanted to 'come out' as Devon or not. I wasn't 'there', yet, Kurt…and I'm sorry if you think I was lying to you. It wasn't my intention; I promise you that much."

"What do you mean you want to call me a little more than your friend in the future?" Kurt asked, sounding a little breathless as he stood up from the window seat and paced the length of the room, fidgeting with his hands. It was then that Blaine noticed that it looked like Kurt was holding his breath, unsure of Blaine's answer.

"Kurt…I know it sounds insane. I know anyone else hearing the story will think I've lost my marbles, but I'm tired of making decisions based on what other people think. I'm tired of working for someone else, doing what someone else thinks I should do and letting someone else's decisions pave the way for my own. I've made my own decision this time: I want to be with you…spend more time with you…be where you are…if you'll have me?"

"Is that where the 'not only in my dreams' part comes in?" Kurt asked, his voice a little higher than normal. Blaine nodded.

"I think it's time to relocate. New York doesn't hold the same appeal for me that it once did. I love the city, don't get me wrong, but what I want and what I need are here, in Ohio, and I want to be here for now. Please give me a reason to stay?" Blaine said quietly.

"I…I don't even know what to say. I'm just…I'm so blown away, Blaine. I did not expect any of this when I left the house tonight."

"I know…I know it's a lot to drop on you. But I didn't want to wait any longer to tell you. It felt like I was being dishonest about who I am, and I don't want that. I want you to know what you're getting into if you decide to be with me. You don't have to decide right this minute, Kurt. I know it's a lot, so—"

"Blaine…are you crazy?!" Kurt nearly squealed. "Of course I want to be with you! Do you think I do that…act that way… _give myself_ to someone I don't care about as much as I've come to care about you? I'm just…I'm so flabbergasted right now, and I don't know the words to say…."

"Say yes. Say yes, you'll be with me, and we can be together. That's all I ask right now. Say we can be 'us' again and you'll have given me the most amazing Christmas gift ever. Please, Kurt…"

Kurt merely nodded, unable to say anything more, stunned by the emotion he saw in Blaine's eyes.

Blaine nearly tackled him back on the bed, immediately kissing him as if his very life depended on it.

"Thank you…oh my God, Kurt…so happy…" he murmured between kisses.

* * *

"Rule number one of living at home again, lock the damn door or you're gonna get walked in on!" Cooper boomed as he whipped Blaine's door open an hour later. He was sorely disappointed to find them fully clothed, still in their tuxes, but laying together on Blaine's bed staring into each other's eyes with stupid grins on their faces. "So you told him?"

"Yeah…"

"Actually Devon Anders told me," Kurt chuckled.

"Ha! I saw the tweet. Have you seen the comments?" Cooper asked. Blaine immediately pushed himself up and looked concerned.

"No…I haven't looked, why? Oh no…are they bad?"

"Just the opposite, really. Your fans want to know why the hell you've been wasting your time and talent giving your songs to other people to record when you have 'the voice of an angel' yourself," Cooper told him. Kurt nodded in agreement.

Blaine was a little overwhelmed. "Really? They said that?" he asked, pulling his own phone out to check. Cooper was right, the comments were absolutely overwhelming. The retweets alone were beyond his wildest expectations.

 _Devon Anders wtf man!? Who knew!? I hope there's more where that came from._

 _Devon Anders I am in awe. Seriously. Please say this is really you?_

 _Devon Anders Tell me there's more! I need more!_

 _Devon Anders Whoever Kurt is, he's one lucky man and I'm jealous as hell!_

 _Devon Anders All in favor of Devon having his own album say aye._

 _Devon Anders Guess what's going to be on repeat tomorrow when my whole family is here for Christmas?_

 _Devon Anders If Kurt's a fool and says no, hit me up. I don't care if you look like a troll as long as you sing for me._

The comments went on and on and Blaine's smile grew, as did Kurt's. When Kurt grabbed his phone, Blaine wasn't sure what he was up to, but he had an idea.

 _Nottheboynextdoor:_ _Happy to be a little more than your friend sinfulsongbird. You had me at "thank you for breakfast" and every moment afterward. #MotherNatureIsMyWingman_

"Ok, lovebirds. Mom's looking for you. I just thought I'd beat her to the punch and save you some embarrassment when she found you _in flagrante delicto_. Thanks for being a buzzkill, Baby B," Cooper groused.

"Tell her we'll be down in a little bit, will you?" Blaine asked, unwilling to leave a warm and giddy Kurt at the moment.

"I'll tell her, but that doesn't mean she won't come up and drag you out," Cooper chuckled as he shut the door.

"I don't want you to go," Blaine said, staring into Kurt's eyes again.

"I don't wanna go, but I have to. I've already ditched my dad and Carole on Christmas Eve…I can't leave 'em alone on Christmas morning as well," Kurt grinned, "although I'd rather be with you…or maybe for you to be there with me, too."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah…absolutely." They said nothing for a few minutes, just watching each other, trading loving smiles and Kurt found that he couldn't keep his fingers out of Blaine's curls. "I didn't realize how much I'd miss you, and I'm sorry for how things went the other night. I'm so sorry I was…I was an idiot. I was a coward. I was scared, Blaine. I'm not a long distance person. I need contact…hand holding, hugs, eye contact…you know?"

"I know…which is why I've changed my plans…made some big decisions, really. I don't want to leave you here, Kurt."

"So you'll stay?" Kurt asked, his eyes bright and his smile brighter. "How's your mom feel about you moving back home?"

"I haven't really run that by them, yet. I mean, I've alluded to it, but it's not like I'll be living in their house, so…"

"No?"

"No…I sort of…decided to take a big leap. Can I show you? Maybe this week sometime? Tomorrow? I can wait until presents are open and all that if you want, tomorrow," Blaine grinned like an overly excited toddler.

"Tomorrow's Christmas Day!" Kurt laughed.

"Ok, then one day next week sometime, ok?" Blaine was like a little kid on Christmas morning. Kurt couldn't stop smiling at him.

"You're so weird, Blaine," Kurt laughed.

"I am, and I hope you can get used to that."

"So…soon, then?"

"Soon. I hope you'll come with me?"

"I'd go anywhere with you, Blaine."

"Will you go downstairs and dance with me?"

"With pleasure."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Thanks for that," Blaine grinned, glancing at Kurt as he drove.

"Not a problem. I don't know how I missed him at the party, but apparently I did."

"And clearly it didn't go over well that everyone else met you but him…"

"Not on purpose. I hope he knows that," Kurt said. "Your dad was very kind to me at lunch today and I appreciate that. Sometimes that's…daunting."

"He already likes you based on what Mom and Cooper have told him…and what I've said, of course," Blaine smiled.

"Oh, of course…" Kurt grinned back. "And what are your thoughts on meeting my family?"

"Meeting your dad was…interesting," Blaine grinned.

"He likes you already, don't stress about it. He's a teddy bear, I swear. And Carole is already half in love with you, so there's that."

"Even though I've taken you away from them every day for the past week?"

"Even though…yeah," Kurt grinned. He'd spent the week after Christmas with Blaine as well as Christmas night. Kurt was hooked…snookered…head over heels in love. He hadn't told anyone that, yet, but he was pretty sure it was as clear as could be. If he was any judge, Blaine was just as enamored with him…at least he hoped so. Blaine was absolutely the most generous, witty, intelligent interesting man Kurt had ever dated. Dated. Wow. He was dating 'Devon Anders'. If you'd told him a month ago that this would be his life, Kurt would have laughed you right into next week. No way, no how, could he get lucky enough to even _meet_ Devon Anders, let alone spend time with him…and date him, for goodness sake! And now Blaine was driving him…somewhere.

"So I feel like I should preface this trip by saying that I've been on the phone for the better part of the past two weeks…since we left New York, I guess, every waking moment that I wasn't with you, actually—" he rambled.

"And some of the moments you were with me, if we're being honest," Kurt teased.

"That's true, and I'm sorry for that…but I think it'll be worth it in the long run. I've been talking to my people in New York, rearranging my schedule, getting business wrapped up and trying to get finished with stuff I had going on there. Almost there…" he said, smiling.

Kurt had no idea where they were but he trusted Blaine to get them there. For all the snow they'd had the ten days before Christmas, they had a warm spell which had melted the vast majority of the snow, leaving everything a muddy, mushy mess. But Kurt would choose 45 degrees over 4 or 5 degrees any day.

They rounded a bend on the narrow road they traveled and Kurt thought, for just a moment, that he'd been there before, but then Blaine spoke again.

"So it seems you and I took the longest route possible to get out of here on the way home," he teased Kurt. "What took us another hour and a half to drive in the nasty weather and snow is actually only about twenty-five minutes from Burt's shop if you take the county road around the back way. I was hoping that might be a route we travel often…together…in the future?" Blaine said quietly, then turned off the road into a gravel driveway which led up to…the old, white, Victorian farmhouse they'd stayed in.

"Blaine, you sappy goofball!" Kurt laughed. "Wow, it looks different in the daylight with no snow, doesn't it? It's even more beautiful…look! I hadn't even noticed the side porch! Did you come back out to pay for the glass?"

"I did…and when I talked to the realtor, Veronica, she seemed to think our story was just 'the sweetest thing she'd ever heard' and she said she'd already fixed the glass and not to worry about it – it was only a couple o' bucks, I guess. She said her grandma would approve, heartily," Blaine smiled. "See, her grandmother owned the house until she passed about six months ago." Blaine had parked the car in front of the house and they both got out and walked up to the porch.

"Awww, that's so sad. She didn't want to buy it for herself?"

"No, she's married. She and her husband have their own home and they actually live close by…he's out of work, so she was hoping to get a sale on this place…the commission would help them out a lot, I guess. Their land and the land this house is on run together back about ten acres that way," Blaine said pointing behind the house.

"Wow…ten acres. That's a lot of land to keep up."

"The house actually sits on fifty-five acres…"

"Good Lord…and most of it is pretty flat, as far as I can tell, isn't it?" Kurt asked, walking around the back of the house, examining it, not looking at Blaine who was intent to just watch Kurt explore at his leisure. The backyard was clear of trees and shrubs for about a hundred yards, and then it ran into some 'woods'. On the other side of those trees and such was a vast area of flat land that had obviously been planted with crops at some point.

"It's a lot of land…Veronica's husband, Buzz, used to farm it…until Veronica's asshole cousin inherited he house and the property upon her grandmother's death. The will stated that Veronica's uncle got the house, but he's since passed, too, so his son, the cousin, got the house. Veronica was to get the listing and the commission from the sale, of course. The cousin has a long standing feud with Ronnie and her husband over something petty and stupid, so she hasn't been busting her butt to sell it for _him_."

"Ronnie?"

"We talked for a long time, and Veronica is a long name," Blaine laughed. "When you meet her you'll see that she's much more of a 'Ronnie' than a 'Veronica' anyway, I'm sure. We just sorta clicked, you know?"

"Clearly, if you know so much about her family feuds," Kurt replied with a raised eyebrow. "If she was a guy I'd be jealous," he teased.

"You never need to be jealous with me, Kurt. I'm all yours," Blaine said, leaning in to kiss his lips. "Anyway…so we got to talking about the house and I thought…you know…I needed a place to live now that I'm moving back to Ohio and everything…but it's a big house, Kurt, and I don't really think it's right for me to be here, in _our_ place…without you," Blaine said softly, watching Kurt's face as he did so.

"Wait...are you saying you want to buy this house? You're thinking of…of buying _this_ house?" Kurt asked, eyes wide. "Blaine…this place is huge…it has to be a fortune! And with all that land, too…"

"You don't like the house?"

"What? No! Absolutely not, I love this house! What's not to love!? But…Blaine…"

"Kurt?" Blaine smiled conspiratorially.

"Blaine?"

"Hmmm?"

"BLAINE! You already did it, didn't you!? You bought the house!" Kurt asked, eyes wide and grin wider.

"I bought _our_ house…I hope."

"Ours? As in…you and me?"

"Are you daft? Of course 'you and me', Kurt. I've been trying to tell you that the whole time we've been here, silly!"

"Oh my God, Blaine…is this place…you bought it?"

"I did, and I want you to live here…with me. Would you think about it? I know it's fast. I know we haven't been dating all that long, but I think we've proven that we can co-exist in small places together, don't you?" he laughed.

"Oh Blaine…I'm…I don't know what to say."

"Say yes…say you'll live here with me, and you'll work your magic inside and bring it back to its former glory. Say you'll be ok with the fact that I'm having all of my music equipment shipped out here as we speak and I'm building a music studio over the garage / barn thing out back? Say yes to being _with me_ , Kurt?"

Kurt stood there staring at him for so long that Blaine started to think maybe Kurt didn't want what he wanted. He'd even begun to sweat it out when Kurt finally spoke.

"I think I'd love that, actually…as long as you'll play music for me anytime I ask," Kurt grinned. "And you have to get a lawn service. I'm not cutting fifty-five acres, Blaine, riding mower or not."

Blaine chuckled, then rolled his eyes.

"Ok, well, about that…we don't have to have the fifty-five acres if you don't want it. I was thinking, mostly because I can be a vindictive S.O.B. if I want to, also…I thought…you know…maybe I'd sell the farming land to Ronnie and Buzz dirt cheap. We don't need that much land, he could farm it, make some money, support his family, flip off this asshole who took the property away from him in the process. They offered to buy it from Ronnie's cousin…offered him market value and he said he'd sooner spit on 'em than sell it to 'em. Guy sounds like a first class jerk if you ask me. I'd like to see them get it back and make a living off the land, ya know?"

Kurt laughed long and loud and shook his head. "I like how you think, Anderson. Let's do it. Let's live here together, you and me, can we?"

"I'd love that…and I'll play music for you whenever you want me to, I promise. But I have a condition as well," Blaine told him, serious now.

"Oh? And what might that be?" Kurt asked, flippantly. But then he realized Blaine's tone and wasn't so sure what the condition might be.

"Cooper…he used to work with Isabelle pretty often."

"I recall…I was there. Ask him about the scarf incident of 2012," Kurt laughed. Blaine nodded, intending to do just that. "So when he saw you and realized who you were, he got in touch with Isabelle…and he talked to her for a long time, actually, and your name came up numerous times."

Kurt wasn't at all sure he liked where this was going.

"As it turns out, Isabelle thinks you're quite the talent, and before you left, she said you showed her some sketches of—"

"Ok, that's enough. Stop right there. My New York days are over, Blaine. I know where this is going, because she's harassed me enough about it already, and I don't think that's something I can do in Ohio. I don't have the time or the space to—"

"But that's just it, Kurt…you will have the space and you _could_ have the time. If you want, we can make a studio for you in the house. The back bedroom, upstairs, has windows on three sides…so much natural light, Kurt, and it would be an amazing studio if you want it."

"Blaine…I'm not that guy, anymore. I'm Kurt who lives in Ohio now and works at Hummel Tire and Lube—"

"You're Kurt Hummel, amazing designer of men's and women's fashions, who has relocated to Ohio to work on said fashions instead of living in the city. You can design here just as well as you did there, and Isabelle thinks you're pretty amazing at it. And…I talked to Burt."

"You talked to my dad? When!?"

"Two days ago. You were out with Carole—"

"Oh Lord, this can't be good…"

"Just hear me out, Kurt. Your dad did," Blaine smirked. "I have a friend from Dalton…we graduated together. His name is Nick Duval and he dates my right hand man in New York, Jeff. I talked to him when I got home last week, caught up a little bit, asked about his family. Turns out, his kid brother has just started his sophomore year of college and the course of study he's in requires that he do an internship somewhere…doesn't even have to be a paid internship, either…and Burt thinks it would be a good fit, since he's a business management major. I gave your dad Nick's number and they're gonna work something out. That'll free up a bunch of the time you thought _you_ were going to have to spend there. Mind you, it's not that Burt doesn't want you there, but he's well aware that there are things you'd rather be doing. You'll be in charge of Alec, Nick's brother, and you can oversee and double check everything he does…but you can also leave him on his own, too. And I think, as Burt does, that this might be a good thing for everyone involved" Blaine said, hoping against hope that Kurt would lose the stubbornness for just a little while and give it a shot.

"This is your condition, then?" Kurt asked. Blaine merely nodded, hoping he wasn't overstepping this early in their relationship. He wanted to push Kurt to do what he knew was in his heart, but he didn't want to push too far and upset him. "Can we talk about it? Dad and me? Can I think about this or do I need to make a decision right now?"

"Take your time…but promise me you'll think about it? I want you to be happy, and I know from what you've said that you won't be happy if you give up your dream. Your happiness is all that matters to me, Kurt, so please give it plenty of thought."

Kurt nodded, climbed up to the back porch and paced it for a minute with his hands shoved in his pockets. He looked at the land surrounding the house, watched the bare branches sway with the wind and the birds scatter from the trees. He thought about what he wanted, what Blaine wanted, how he wanted so badly to spend all his time with Blaine, and how he still needed a place to live. Carole and Burt were great, but living at home again wasn't exactly what he planned on, and…he wanted Blaine. Could he do this? Could he work with someone else to help Burt's business, be there part time and design the rest of the time? Could he still have his own dream while helping his dad, too? Could he be with Blaine here, in their place, and make a life with this amazing man? He seemed to come to some understanding with himself before looking at Blaine.

"Sweeten the pot, Anderson. Convince me. Show me my new digs?" he smiled. Blaine's smile grew as he pulled out the keys he'd gotten the evening before and led Kurt inside.

* * *

"You've been a busy man, Blaine Anderson. Look at this! Where did all this furniture come from?"

"Well, I um…" Blaine stammered, running his hand through the short hair at the back of his neck. "I knew, Kurt…I just knew, before we ever left this place that evening, that I wanted it. I saw the look in your eyes when you saw it, when we were out on the porch that first morning here, and I knew if I had the house, maybe I could convince _the guy_ …" Blaine grinned.

"You're so full of crap," Kurt laughed.

"I'm not! I swear! I texted Veronica before we ever made it back to Lima. I had an appointment with her to see the house before I ever got in touch with Cooper to meet me in the parking lot when you dropped me off. I just…Kurt, I wanted to be able to offer you something, and I wasn't sure that offering myself was enough. So yeah, I thought I'd sweeten the pot a little," Blaine explained, so charming he made Kurt's heart flutter with his beautiful grin. Kurt wasn't sure if he was being sincere or yanking his chain.

"Blaine…you're enough. You're so much more than 'enough', believe me," Kurt smiled, reaching out to touch Blaine's face and cradle his cheek.

"I dunno…you've never really 'lived' with me," Blaine laughed. Kurt just rolled his eyes.

"So that explains the house, but not the furniture," Kurt said.

"I saw the house the day after Christmas, before I met you for lunch. Then I had a friend come out the next morning and do an inspection. He said there was some electrical work that could be done and some things that could be updated, but other than that, the house was in great shape for its age. I put in an offer then and there. He accepted it immediately, just wanting to unload the place, obviously. I didn't mention that I planned to sell Ronnie and her husband the acreage, of course. I haven't offered that yet. I wanted to run it by you and be sure you were on board with that plan…although I'm more interested to see if you're on board with the 'Kurt & Blaine living together extravaganza' plan," Blaine beamed. Kurt burst out laughing.

"The 'Kurt and Blaine living together extravaganza' plan, huh? You are…you're insane, Blaine Anderson. Absolutely crazy!"

"I'm crazy about you, that I know for sure, and I don't plan on letting you forget it."

"Oh, now you're just laying it on thick," Kurt said, rolling his eyes and shaking his head at Blaine.

"I'll do whatever I have to do to get you here with me, every day, in my life, Kurt Hummel. Now come and see the new digs and tell me what you have planned for it."

"Lead the way," Kurt replied, waving his arm out for Blaine to go first. "And you still haven't told me about how—"

"The furniture, yep. As soon as David did the inspection and told me the house was solid and a good buy, I called Jeff in New York and put my place on the market. I know, I know, it's all happening fast," Blaine said at Kurt's wide eyed and disbelieving stare. "But Kurt, please…just…hear me out? I know this is what I want. I want this house. I want to work here, out in the middle of nowhere with very few neighbors, none of them super close so I can play music all night long if I want to. I want my studio over the barn, in the loft, actually, and it's coming along nicely," Blaine grinned. "As for the furniture, I had what I wanted to keep out of my apartment shipped here and it arrived a few days ago. The furniture that was in the house…I don't know if you like it or not, and if you don't we can sell it or whatever, but the asking price was for the house and everything in it. They took the personal items out when Ronnie's grandma passed, but the furniture stays. Like I said, we don't have to keep it, but I think you'll love some of it when you see it, Kurt. There are five bedrooms upstairs, and every one of them has some crazy beautiful bedroom set. Two of them have iron beds, one has a beautiful mahogany set, one is all white wicker and the other is more contemporary…black Shaker style. Now I know the kitchen's going to have to be remodeled. Unless…well, you tell me. Clearly you're the chef around here and I can't boil water without burning the place down, so that's up to you. And I figure you have some things you might want to have in the house as well…right? You brought things with you from the city, too, I'm sure. I mean…if you agree to live here with me, which I sincerely hope you do…" Blaine trailed off, noticing Kurt's wide eyes.

"Did you even breathe during that diatribe, Blaine?" he asked, grinning. "Let's walk through, shall we?" Kurt offered his arm and they scoped out every room, Blaine proud of his new home and Kurt with a keen eye, knowing he'd change things here and there.

They ended up in the back bedroom, the one Blaine said would be an amazing studio for Kurt, and Kurt couldn't dispute that fact. It was a huge room with so much natural light it barely needed a ceiling fixture. Kurt could just see himself set up with a drawing space in the middle of the room, facing the windows so he could see out over most of their property, and mainly he'd see the barn…where Blaine would be. He stood quietly, imagining himself taking a break, going downstairs and making lunch for Blaine and himself. He saw them sitting at the kitchen table, or maybe even on the covered back porch having sandwiches and soup when the weather was chilly. He imagined walking across the yard and into the barn to retrieve Blaine for dinner, but standing outside the studio just listening to the beautiful man sing his heart out. He imagined a raven haired little boy with crazy curls running across the yard and perhaps even a chestnut haired girl toddling after him as they played and –

"Kurt?"

"Hmmm?" Kurt asked, startled from his thoughts.

"You…you looked…I'm sorry I interrupted whatever you were daydreaming about just then. You looked so…content…happy. What were you thinking?"

Kurt looked out the windows again and took a deep breath.

"I was thinking of my life here, with you, and how much I'm looking forward to it," Kurt smiled, and he thought he'd break into a thousand tiny pieces as Blaine threw his arms around him and held him tightly. "Let the games begin, Anderson. We have a lot of work to do."

"And I look forward to every, single minute of it."

 **A/N I know this is a short chapter, but it needed to be in there. Epilogue next! Have a great weekend. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Epilogue**

"I still can't believe you did that…but I'll never forget it, and I'm certain none of our friends or family will either. I love you, Blaine…and it's beautiful," Kurt said, his voice soft and sleepy. It had been a long night after a long day. But what a day it was, full of family, friends, neighbors and co-workers. And the night wasn't half bad either.

"I would have done it last Christmas, but I'm fairly sure everyone, including you, would have thought I was out of my mind," Blaine laughed, turning his head on the pillow to stare at Kurt's profile. "But I knew then, just so you know. You're the love of my life, Kurt Hummel. I thank God every single day for putting me in your path…you came into my life and changed me forever, for the better, and for that I'm forever grateful. I love you more than you'll ever know."

"Well…I kinda made out on the deal, too, so don't sell yourself short. I mean, look at this stunning ring on my hand, and look at the gorgeous man who gave it to me. I think I got the better end of the deal here, Anderson," Kurt smirked.

"I don't know…I mean, last night you pretty much proved that I'm the luckiest man alive after everyone left," Blaine smirked right back. Kurt blushed a pretty shade of pink and hid his face in Blaine's neck.

"No…that was perfect…the party, the guests, the proposal. It was perfect, Blaine. I loved every minute of it, so thank you."

"Nothing you would have changed?"

"Well, I dunno…I mean, maybe if Lady Gaga would have shown up to serenade me while you proposed…" Kurt laughed and Blaine slugged him with a pillow.

"As if!"

"No…no, really," Kurt gasped, laughing so hard he was bent over. "It was perfect. You're perfect."

"We're perfect together…especially last night," Blaine growled in his ear softly.

"I'm not sure Jeff would agree with you," Kurt grinned, then couldn't hold it in and laughed out loud as Blaine shook with laughter under him.

"I forgot he was staying! I'm sorry!"

"I'm not sorry at all, and I have a sneaking suspicion you're not either, B."

"Well, I'm really glad I have a comfy sofa in the studio. I can only assume that's where he's hiding," Blaine chuckled. "Do you think we've scarred him for life?"

"I wouldn't be at all surprised."

"I think he's just jealous, to be honest…"

"Because I throw a fantastic party?"

"Maybe the party in your pants, Anderson," Kurt teased, and Blaine tackled him down on the bed again.

"Do we have to get up yet?" Blaine whined.

"No, we have an hour or two, right? What time is your appointment coming?"

"Uh…noon. It's only eight and we didn't get to bed until well after two, sooo…." Blaine grinned, rolling over to wrap himself around Kurt and snuggle down. "But just so we're on the same page…last night was incredible. And I love you."

 _It had begun as a surprise party for Kurt's birthday, but it quickly ramped up when Kurt had finished opening all of his gifts from their guests and stood to give a speech and thank everyone._

" _I can't imagine all the work that went into this evening, and I thank each and every one of you for being here. You've made my last birthday before the dreaded three-ohh a fantastic one, and I'm forever grateful for all of you…but especially Blaine…who seems to have disappeared on me," Kurt continued, and everyone snickered. "He obviously put in a lot of hard work, time and effort and I was so surprised. I'm not one for surprises, usually, but this was—"_

" _Certainly not the last surprise of the evening…" came the mellow tenor from the love of Kurt's life._

 _Kurt whipped around to find Blaine behind him, smiling his widest smile as he handed Kurt a beautiful yellow rose from the bouquet he carried. Kurt tilted his head to the side and gave Blaine a "you're so sweet" glance._

" _I don't know how many of you have heard this story already, so if you have, please indulge me and let me recap for those who haven't," Blaine began. "Nine short months ago I decided it was time to come home for Christmas. I'm not one for flying much, anymore-"_

" _Since Gramps crashed the plane and almost killed you both!" Cooper yelled out, making everyone either gasp or laugh._

" _Yes…that happened, thanks Coop," Blaine said, shaking his head and rolling his eyes as he chuckled. "As I was saying, I'm not much for flying, so I opted to travel over the highways of our great country instead. I could have rented a car, bought a bus ticket or even sweet talked Santana into driving with me—"_

" _Fat chance. Your taste in music blows and we both know I'd have killed you before we made it halfway through Pennsylvania, Hobbit!" she yelled from the back of the yard, making everyone laugh again._

" _Tough crowd tonight…" Blaine grinned, still staring at Kurt. "Thankfully, I caught a wild hair and opted to hitchhike home," He smiled._

" _I swear we taught him better!" Mary Beth called out, causing everyone to chuckle again._

" _As it happened, I caught a ride out of the city with a truck driver who was heading into Pennsylvania. He offered to take me that far, and I accepted. At the end of the line, I thanked him, got out of his truck and found myself in the parking lot of a roadside restaurant. It was cold as crap and the guy's heat wasn't working very well in the truck, so the first thing that crossed my mind was to get inside the restaurant and get a cup of coffee. I figured I'd warm up and be on my way, ya know? So I sat down, ordered my coffee and picked up a local paper to pass the time."_

 _Everyone was quiet now, listening to Blaine tell the story. Kurt, of course, knew the story and he grinned lovingly at his boyfriend._

" _I sat there maybe ten minutes, and was almost ready to get up and leave when I saw a man walk inside. I paid little attention, ya know? People had come and gone while I sat there, but I wasn't gawking at any of 'em. So the guy gets up and goes into the restroom—"_

" _I couldn't take another minute of not knowing who that rich, velvety voice belonged to…I had to see you," Kurt said softly, making those sitting close enough to hear ooooh and awwww. Blaine smiled wider at him._

" _You never told me that."_

" _You never asked," Kurt grinned. Blaine just shook his head and continued._

" _So he walked by my table and slowed, ever so slightly, and it was as if the wind had been knocked out of me—"_

" _Like the time C.J. shoved you out of the treehouse when you were eight?" Blaine's dad asked. Laughter again. Blaine just let his eyes fall closed and shook his head once more._

" _You take my breath away…" he whispered to Kurt, so much love in his eyes that it was palpable. He handed him another rose, a red one this time, watching as Kurt bit his bottom lip. "You could have knocked me over with a stiff sneeze at that point. My God, the most beautiful man on the planet was in the same room as me…and then he bought me pancakes," Blaine laughed, his eyes squinted and his smile bright. Everyone else laughed as well, including Kurt, who covered his face with his hands and blushed._

" _But you looked homeless and hungry!" Kurt protested, laughing at himself now._

" _I had eaten before I left the city that morning, but you bet your ass I cleaned my plate, knowing that an angel bought me breakfast. Surely it was a sign of good things to come, right? So, the angel got up and left, barely accepting any thanks from me, and I have to tell you guys…I was so sad…so, so very sad when I watched him walk away. I mean…look at him," Blaine grinned even wider as Kurt swatted at him. Blaine offered him another rose._

" _Stopittt," Kurt protested good-naturedly._

" _Never, Love. So…" he continued. "I went on my way, heading down the street to a gas station, sure I could grab a couple bottles of water and a few protein bars for my trip. Then the angel pulls in front of me and gives me back the gloves I'd left in the booth at the restaurant. And that fast, he's on his way again…and with a heavy heart, I watch him drive away."_

" _Sappy!" Jeff called out from the back of the crowd._

" _Don't annoy me, Sterling! I know where you're sleeping tonight," Kurt warned, making them all laugh._

" _So I continue on my way, head for the highway and get about half a mile up the road when it starts snowing like crazy. I mean…can't see your hand in front of your face kinda snow, you know? I'm glad the rest area is only about another mile and a half up. I finally make it there, cold, wet and freezing my butt off—"_

" _Oh no, I can attest to the fact that your adorable butt was most certainly still there," Kurt interjected, smirking and waggling his eyebrows. Blaine laughed along with everyone else._

" _If you all don't let me talk we're still gonna be here for his next birthday!" he chided, pointing at all of them as he did so._

" _He got that pointing thing from me," Cooper called out._

" _Dear God, make it stop…" Blaine said, taking a deep breath and continuing. "SOO! I'm at the rest area and the first trucker I approach isn't going but another few miles before he heads south, so that's a bust. Then I see this guy waving at me, trying to get my attention and I think I'm clearly hallucinating because…oh my God, it's him…the angel from the restaurant…and he's offering to drive me to Ohio. Clearly the gods have smiled upon one Blaine Anderson, and I fully expected the heavens to open up and a choir of cherubs to descend upon the rest area and sing," Blaine teased._

" _Oh shush! You thought I was an axe murderer. I have witnesses…you even told your mom that!" Kurt laughed, as did everyone else._

" _Maybe…" Blaine laughed as well. "But you were so beautiful…then…as you are now," he said, handing Kurt another rose. "I'd have been a fool not to accept your offer, and you were so gracious, Kurt. The conditions were so awful, yet you remained calm, cool and sane…even in the midst of the storm of the century. We talked and laughed, sang and told each other stories about anything and everything. I've never enjoyed a trip more in my life. You had to have seriously thought I was homeless," Blaine laughed._

" _Of course I did! You looked homeless, Blaine! With the clothes and the hair…" he said, waving his hands frantically around his head. "But you were so handsome…your beautiful, honey eyes drew me in and your lips—"_

" _Okaaaaay, that's about enough of that!" Burt called out, causing Blaine's dad to yell out "Here here!" much to everyone's amusement. Kurt was so red he looked sunburned._

" _So…to make a long story short…"_

" _Much too late for that, honey," Kurt said, rolling his eyes._

" _Our twelve hour trip ended up taking us three days…and by the end of those three days I knew…I knew this was the man I wanted to spend the rest of my days with," Blaine said softly, bending down to kneel in front of a stunned and astonished Kurt._

" _Oh…oh my God, Blaine…what…" he stuttered out, eyes wide and mouth open wider._

" _Kurt Hummel, love of my life, you showed up out of nowhere, like an angel on earth in the middle of a snowstorm. You accepted me for what I offered you, not knowing or caring what else was or wasn't under all the layers. You didn't push me when I didn't want to offer details about myself, but gave me time to ponder what I was doing and figure out what it was that I wanted. You listened when I talked and you let me into your heart while you embraced mine and showed me so much I wasn't seeing before…so many options, so much I was missing out on. I've done a lot, you know? I've been very fortunate in that I've been able to travel, see some stunning, beautiful places, meet a lot of fantastic, interesting, even famous people. But I wasn't living…until I found you. The last nine months have been the most fulfilling of my life, and that's because of you, Kurt. Call me selfish, but I never want that to end, so I'm going to do what I can to keep you with me, because I have never loved anyone the way I love you. I'm absolutely head over heels in love with you, you know that?" Blaine asked, his heart in his eyes. Kurt bit his bottom lip and nodded, eyes wet now. "So, Kurt Hummel, you are my cheering section, my boyfriend, my lover, my heart…my very best friend. Would you be my husband, too?" Blaine asked so sincerely it knocked Kurt for a loop and had him teary eyed, gasping and teetering on his own two feet._

" _Oh my God, Blaine, I love you so much…so much. What kind of fool says no to a proposal like that!?" Kurt sobbed, all but throwing himself into Blaine's arms. "YES, you crazy person! Yes! Yes, I'll marry you!"_

 _A raucous cheer went up around them and the crowd seemed to close in on them as they stood there, holding each other tightly, Kurt sobbing, Blaine the happiest man alive…because Kurt said yes._

" _Did you put the candles out? The…uh…the tiki torch things? All of them?" Kurt gasped, his head thrown back on the pillows as Blaine nibbled his neck and did his level best not to rip the buttons off of Kurt's shirt. There wasn't a quicker way onto Kurt's shit list than to mess up an article of his clothing._

" _All of 'em…uh huh…" Blaine mumbled, fingers nimbly unfastening buttons, then starting on Kurt's zipper._

" _Should we have put the vegetable tray in the house, because – sweet Jesus, Blaine, yes…do that again…oh…hands…yes…please…." Kurt whined._

" _I'll buy you more veggies…shit, Kurt, take the shirt off or it's tomorrow's dust rag, I swear it!" Blaine hissed, moving down to tug at the ankles of Kurt's pants. "It's September. It was almost ninety degrees today. Shorts, Kurt…just…OH! THANK YOU, JESUS!" Blaine crowed as Kurt lifted his hips and the pants finally slid off._

" _Call me insane, but I don't think Jesus wants anything to do with our current activities, Blaine," Kurt smirked._

" _He'd just be jealous, baby…look at you. Shit, Kurt, you're the most beautiful, fucking thing I've ever seen…and that band around your finger is sexy as hell," Blaine teased, diving in to mouth at Kurt's jaw. "Mine…"_

" _I know it's probably weird, but…Blaine…oh… I'm so unbelievably turned on when you curse. You're usually so dapper and well spoken, but when we're in bed you swear like a sailor and it just does something to me."_

" _I wanna do something to you," Blaine growled. "I wanna do a lot of something to you…shit, Kurt, you're making me crazy, baby, please…"_

" _Want you…would you…inside me…because – OH FUCK YES!" Kurt wailed, Blaine's mouth quickly sunk down over him as his fingers found their way to Kurt's puckered hole. "Here, B…oh…yes…here, take this…" he instructed, blindly reaching out to grab at the lube he knew was on the nightstand._

" _Cold, baby, I'm sorry…"_

" _Don't care, B, just touch me again…yessssss…" Kurt whined as he arched his back and shoved his cock further down Blaine's throat in the process. "Sorry…sorry…" he panted, and Blaine merely grinned around him, taking him in as far as he was able while working his fingers in and out of his new fiancé. Making Kurt fall apart was, by far, Blaine's absolute favorite pastime. Any time he could be alone with Kurt was time well spent in his book, and tonight was no exception. He didn't want to rush, but wasn't at all sure how long he could keep from mauling the man beneath him._

" _Stopstopstop…" Kurt chanted, fingers in Blaine's hair pulling him off. "Gonna come if you don't stop…not yet, B…want you in me when I do…oh God…" he whined as Blaine pulled off slowly, his eyes never leaving Kurt's as he did so._

" _There is nothing I want more than to sink into you right now, Love. Are you ready?"_

" _Yes, just…please hurry…" Kurt panted, needing to feel something…anything…since Blaine's mouth was gone from his body._

 _Blaine was always so careful with him, lubing up well and slipping into Kurt slowly so as not to hurt the man he loved most in the world. He couldn't get enough of the way Kurt's head fell back and his eyes closed as Blaine worked his way inside Kurt's body. He looked angelic laying there, bare and spread for Blaine, and it made him crazy. He wanted Kurt so badly and nice, slow, easy love-making wasn't going to be on the agenda for tonight anymore. No, making love would definitely have to wait until round two…or the morning._

" _Tonight…tonight I wanna fuck you, Kurt. No slow, sweet love-making, Baby. Tomorrow…making love. Tonight…fucking my fiancé until he screams. Alright?"_

 _All Kurt could do was stare at Blaine, wide-eyed, and nod his head frantically. When he tried to speak to show his agreement, all that escaped was a drawn out, wanton moan._

" _The noises that fall from your lips are the most amazing aphrodisiac, Babe. Nothing else in the world turns me on more than hearing you when you feel good…"_

 _Kurt could do nothing but nod and bite his bottom lip in a sinful way that only spurred Blaine on more._

 _Slow, steady thrusts quickly turned into grunts and quick plunges into tight, slick heat. Kurt's fingers curled around the blanket beneath him and his head thrashed from side to side as Blaine stroked his spot over and over. Kurt, hot and sweaty in the late September heat, chanted a litany of praise and begged Blaine, repeatedly, not to stop…not to ever stop until he gasped that he was close…so very close. He came, untouched, as Blaine pounded into him, pearly threads spewing from Kurt's cock, painting his chest and spattering his chin as well. Several thrusts later Blaine stilled, his eyes nearly rolling back in his head, and pulsed inside of Kurt with a low groan and an animalistic whine. Blaine was nearly undone by the sight of Kurt raising his left hand, beautiful engagement band sparkling, to place it over Blaine's heart._

" _I love you so much…" Kurt said quietly, sleepily, as Blaine slowly pulled out of him and collapsed next to his lover on the bed._

" _As I do you, Kurt – more than anything else in my life. Forever?"_

" _Forever."_

Blaine awoke for the second time the following morning to the sound of Jeff yelling up the stairs at them.

"If you want to eat before your appointment, I suggest you two horny bastards tear yourselves away from each other and get your asses down here!"

"You can't make me!" Blaine called back, teasing, but still unwilling to get out of bed. Kurt was already in the shower, apparently, because he heard water running and Kurt singing at the top of his lungs.

"Well, at least I know you're not showering together. Small mercies…" Jeff hollered, making Blaine chuckle.

"Not yet, anyway…"

"C'mon, man! You're killin' me, here. This is important! Shower the sex funk off your skanky ass and get down here!" Jeff demanded, his tone saying he wasn't going to tolerate any of Blaine's shenanigans.

"You're so mean! And jealous!"

"You're a lazy bum, now get a move on, Anderson! I've been up for hours. The studio is all set. I have everything you told me all ready to go. Just waiting on you, and you have approximately thirty minutes 'til go time! And my boy will be here soon, so you shut your ass about this 'jealous' bullshit. You have a guest room with my name on it tonight, Anderson, and I don't wanna hear a damn word about the noise, either! Now get your ass up!

"I'm up, I'm up!" Blaine yelled, throwing his legs over the side of the bed.

"Mmmm…well, yes you are, aren't you?" Kurt purred as he appeared in the bedroom, a bright blue towel around his waist. "Ready for round three?"

"Th-three?" Jeff yelled. "No! I don't want to know. I want you to come and eat and get your ass moving!"

"Ok, mommmmm!" Kurt called. "He made food, Blaine. I can smell it. Let's not make him angry or he may not share," Kurt giggled.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm getting into the shower. I'll be down in a few."

Blaine leaned over and kissed Kurt, swatted his ass as he walked away and caused Kurt to yelp.

"That wasn't nice!"

"I'll kiss it all better later, when the warden leaves!" Blaine yelled, louder than necessary.

"I can still hear you, even in the kitchen! And the living room. The conservatory, the dining room and the pantry. Believe me, I tried every room on the first floor to get away from all of your moaning and sex banter last night. The only safe haven was the studio. And that sofa's fantastic by the way."

Kurt laughed, blew his hair dry and got dressed quickly, descending the stairs and joining Jeff in the kitchen.

"I'm sorry if we uh…kept you awake," Kurt stammered.

"Oh you did, but I'm just giving you shit. I went to the studio and crashed…hard. It was a long day. I'm glad he has everything here, now. This last appointment is the one that matters most. After today nothing else has to go through NYC and he's a free man," Jeff grinned. "Then we're off to the races with his album, and it's almost there, Kurt. You really need to come hear the track we're working on today…when he's ready for you, that is. I have a hunch you'll like it."

"I'll be out there later. Blaine actually said he had a feeling I might want to sit in on whatever you guys are up to today."

"Oh he did, did he?" Jeff grinned and Kurt suddenly felt as if he was missing something. Before he could think too much of it, the doorbell chimed and Jeff looked a little panicked. "Shit…well…ok, food later then?"

"I suppose. I'll grab it."

Kurt made his way through two rooms, into the living room, then headed for the front door. Before he got there he could see a veritable cavalcade of vehicles out the front windows and wondered how the hell many people Blaine was expecting. He reached for the doorknob as he heard Blaine tromp down the stairs.

"Hello?" Kurt said, finding it rather odd that the person on the other side had turned to say something to the dark haired man coming up the stairs.

"Hey, Kurtie, I'm sorry I missed your little shindig last night…but I had precious cargo to attend to," Nick greeted him, as she strode up the steps, smile bright and eyes brighter. "I don't think you'll mind too much, though, when—"

"Ohhh! So this is the Kurt I've heard so much about, hmmm?" the woman said, and Kurt's eyes nearly bugged out of his skull as she turned around to smile at him.

"Sweet mother of mercy…" Kurt breathed, heart pounding and hands suddenly trembling. "You…you're…you. Oh my God, what are you…at my house…here…porch…" Kurt stammered, bumbling adorably as Nick nearly cackled.

Kurt stumbled backward, shaking his head from side to side unable to believe what he was seeing. His mouth hung open like—

"Kinda looking like a trout, there, Kurt. Pull it together, man," Jeff said, coming up behind him. "Hi baby," he said, pulling Nick inside as said man leaned in to kiss his lips. "Stef…" he greeted their visitor, bending over to kiss the back of her hand as she rolled her eyes and gave him a bright smile. "Clearly Kurt's a bit verklempt. Come on in, have a seat if you want. Can I get you something to drink?" Jeff offered.

"I'm good, thanks. Had a bottle of water in the car," she replied, amused eyes on Kurt. "But you better have some Jameson ready for when we're through here."

She walked into the foyer and leaned over to kiss Kurt's cheek.

"I've heard a lot about you, Kurt. Blaine told me you were handsome, but clearly he understated things," she grinned at him.

"I…I'm…thank you?" he squeaked. "…I…" he tried again, but was still too overcome to form words.

"Hey, Stef!" Blaine said, all smiles as he walked into the living room and stood next to Kurt. "Obviously I didn't tell him you were coming or he'd have had this epic meltdown days ago, gone half insane and last night wouldn't have been as momentous as it was because he'd have been anticipating _you_ , and then …well, you know," Blaine grinned. "How was your flight?"

"Good, good, can't complain. They take care of me," she said, nodding out front where a fleet of cars were parked, strangers behind mirrored sunglasses standing around the house now.

"Honey…are you ok?" Blaine asked, grinning at Kurt as he stood staring at their guest.

"Lady Gaga is in my living room and I'm wearing wrinkled, plaid shorts, Blaine…" Kurt whispered, apparently horrified with himself, but not enough to move. "In my house…" he repeated, staring at said visitor.

"Kurt…honey…this is Stefanie. Stef, this is my stunning fiancé, Kurt Hummel. I'm certain he's thrilled to meet you, but he gets…overwhelmed easily," Blaine snickered.

"Don't you poke fun at me, Blaine Anderson. You sprung this on me and you know…you know I need some time to come to terms with…big things. Oh my God…you're in my home," Kurt finally said, eyes still wide as saucers.

"Kurt, it's my pleasure to meet you," she smiled, offering her hand. Kurt forced himself to move and shook her hand, but didn't let go, which made Blaine snicker.

"I'm such a fan…oh my God, you have no idea…" Kurt gushed.

"Actually, I do. Blaine's told me about your obsession with my music, and I'm flattered, thank you. I hope you don't mind if I steal him away for a bit, though?"

"Steal? Steal Blaine?"

"We've been talking about some things…and I think he has a song or two up his sleeve that might just be right up my alley," she smiled. Kurt's eyes went wide.

"Yes! Absolutely, by all means, yes! Take him. I mean use him. I mean…oh my God, I'm shutting up. I'm going to go change clothes now. Please don't run off!" Kurt asked, backing away, but always keeping his eyes on her.

"I wouldn't dream of it. I have it on good authority that you make a kick ass pot roast and I'm certain we'll still be around for dinner…" she said, eyebrows raised in question.

"You…you want me to cook? For you? You're staying for dinner? Here?! Yes! I can do that. Yes. Ok. I'll just…um…absolutely!" Kurt stuttered out, making Nick and Jeff snicker behind him.

Kurt turned his best bitch glare on both of them.

"I hate you all," he sneered, then strode off toward the stairs and up to his bedroom to find a fabulous outfit worthy of the great Lady Gaga.

* * *

"So you told me this morning I'd wanna hear this and then you sequestered yourselves in here and wouldn't let me in. Now you want me here?" Kurt complained, looking down his nose at Jeff.

"Quit your whining and get your butt in here. I think they're just about ready," he smiled, ushering Kurt inside.

Kurt watched Blaine fiddle around with knobs and such on the boards outside the recording studio, showing Nick and Santana where he wanted things and asking Jeff questions. "Stef", as he called her, (this still blew Kurt away completely) was in the booth with headphones on, listening to something with her eyes closed, smiling widely as she nodded her head.

"Ok! You ready? I think this'll be it…" Blaine asked her, and she nodded and motioned him inside.

Kurt chatted quietly with Santana, as he watched Blaine enter the sound booth. He looked up at the last minute, as if something had just dawned on him and he started to say "Wait, go get Kurt," before realizing that his fiancé was standing there staring at him with such a look of adoration it made him giddy.

Blaine returned the smile and then some, covering the mic and saying something quietly to Stef before blushing to the roots of his hair at her reply.

"Stop it, you did not! Why didn't you tell me?!" she demanded. "That is absolutely the sweetest thing I've ever heard in my life, Blaine Anderson. He's a lucky man," she said, turning her smile to Kurt.

Kurt startled when Santana grabbed and squeezed his hand, his heart in his throat. What had Blaine done?

When the music started, Kurt's heart raced immediately. He'd heart this music before. But they'd said they were recording something new. Where had he heard this song? And then it hit him.

"Oh, Blaine…" he breathed out, biting his lip to keep the tears at bay. That plan was out the window the moment Blaine mouthed the words "For you, Kurt. I love you…" before he started singing the song he'd been writing and strumming their first night together on the cheap hotel bed.

"You ok, Princess?" Santana asked him when she noticed the tears freely streaming down his face. He only nodded, listening intently to the words the duo sang together. He knew Blaine meant every single word, and it made his heart sing.

Anyone who knew Kurt Hummel would think that his sole focus would be on Lady Gaga. The woman was his idol and she was within ten feet of him in a sound booth, belting out lyrics to a song that was written specifically for him, he knew. But she may as well have not even been there as far as Kurt was concerned. His focus was utterly and completely on his fiancé, who sang his heart out to Kurt and didn't give a hoot who was watching.

"I could never love another man the way I love him," Kurt said quietly, sniffing as he did so. Santana squeezed his hand and gave him a fond smile.

"Good thing for you the man thinks you hung the moon and stars, then, isn't it?"

"He's absolutely amazing. I thought so before I met him and I can't describe how blown away I am by him now. And because apparently I'm living in a fairy tale, he's all mine," Kurt said breathlessly.

"Just make each other happy, Kurt. That's all I ask of you…"

"Every day of my life, forever if he'll have me. I promise."

* * *

 _Devon Anders: thesinfulsongbird_ _Tonight promises to keep us all on the edge of our seats. Thank you to each and every one of you for your support! Much love._

"I'm Cameron Mathison and we're back on the ET red carpet. I see Lady Gaga making her way over to us! It's lovely to see you this evening!"

"Aww, thank you. It's always lovely to see you as well."

"You're up for several awards tonight, congratulations."

"I am, yes, and it's always a thrill. I'm so blessed that all the Little Monsters out there keep sending me their love," she replied, looking to her left as something caught her attention. She smiled and refocused on the questions.

"I have to say, _His Own Heart_ is one of my very favorites these days and it seems pretty popular with the fans, as well. You sang that as a duet, which is something rather new for you, isn't it?"

"It is. I've sung duets before, of course, but not with the very talented man who is usually behind the scenes writing songs for me. I can't say enough good things about Devon. He's absolutely fantastic, and I look forward to working with him again in the very near future."

"Is he here tonight with you?" Cameron asked.

"He's here, of course. I'm told we're sitting together," Stef smiled. "Oh, he's walking up the carpet now!"

"Maybe we can snag him, as well, as soon as they're done with the photographs. In the meantime, tell me about this stunning dress you're wearing. It's the talk of the evening. Every female I've talked to has asked if I've seen _your_ dress, and I promised to find out who your designer is. I've never seen anything like it, and I'm insanely jealous. Who are you wearing tonight?"

"Oh, this old thing?" Stef joked, then glanced back at Blaine as he reached for his husband's hand and pulled him into a photograph, much to Kurt's chagrin. God, they were so in love and so beautiful together. She grinned and turned back around to Cameron. "It's a funny story, really. I was with Devon, recording _His Own Heart_ when I first met his adorable husband, Kurt Hummel. He's a doll, really, an absolutely fantastic cook and, as it turns out, an amazingly talented fashion designer. He and I sat next to one another at dinner that evening after a recording session. I asked him for a tour of their home…it's a fantastic, old Victorian and they've really made it a showpiece. Anyway, the last room we came to upstairs has been turned into a studio and Kurt, bless his heart, tried to skim over it, but I wasn't swayed," she grinned. "So, to answer your question, I'm wearing an original Hummel  & Wright, and I suggest you keep your eye on him because this man is going to be in high demand. Next year if I ask for a dress he'll be able to say "Lady _who_? You mark my words," Stef grinned. "Oh, Bl—" she started to say, then caught herself. "Devon! Kurt! Come over and let's spill all of our secrets to Cameron," she laughed.

"Hmmm…maybe not all of them," Blaine grinned, leaning in to kiss her cheek. "A little mystery is always good, right?" Kurt looked at him with such love in his eyes that it nearly felled him.

"Keep a few little things for us, hmmm?" he asked, reaching down for Blaine's hand, his smile wide.

"Yeah…we can do that. For us."

End

 **A big thanks to all of you for reading and sending messages, reviews, etc. Those are the things that keep me writing, and I appreciate the time you spent with me reading and sending me feedback...some of you for every chapter. That's the best pat on the head, so thank you!**

 **As always, a huge thanks to Suzanne for editing for me, as well as to Kristine for reading the whole thing and giving me her two cents! :) Love you guys (and no, Sue, I'm not gonna say "to the moon and back". I'm just not. ;)**

 **And OH MY GOD, I finally finished the next chapter of Crowded House, so that'll be up soon, Lord willing! Much love for all of your support. Hugs all around!**


End file.
